How come a cute girl like you isn't married, Mary?
by Millie
Summary: Mary's been going steady with Peter Lawson for months now. Rhoda's not quite sure she likes their relationship, though that might have more to do with her changing feelings for a one Mary Richards. F/F
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I can't believe you had enough time to squeeze your old friend Rhoda into your schedule this week. And on a Tuesday night, no less. You know Thursdays or even Fridays used to be our night, but no. No, not now that Mr. Peter Lawson, Mr. Business Man Extraordinaire has come into our little Mary's life. Now we see each other on Tuesdays. Maybe Mondays if we're lucky."

Mary was grinning to herself as she always did when Rhoda went off on her long-winded tangents. Standing there in the entranceway of her apartment, just grinning to herself in that happy-go-lucky way of hers. And wasn't it something to see her all put together like this? Had she put on fresh lipstick just for their night out together? Was that a new blouse?

"Now Rhoda, that's not it at all. He may be filling up my dance card recently, but I've always got time for you." Mary nudged her before pulling her coat about herself. "We'd better get a move on if we're going to make the movie on time."

"I hope we're taking your car. Mine's been outta sorts lately. Hate for us to get stranded downtown. We'd probably have to call up that Mr. Lawson of yours. Have him come save us." Rhoda sneered a bit at the thought of it, at the thought of him showing up on their one night alone.

And why should she care? Why would she care at all that Mary had a guy and he was nice and kind to her and treated her well. Well enough, anyway. Yet, something about him got under Rhoda's skin, made her squirm. She hated when she'd pop down to Mary's apartment to find him there. To find him taking coffee, to find him lounging on the coach, to find him with his lips pressed up against her downstairs neighbor's lips. That had been a real shocker. To walk in on them that evening. The way they'd shifted away from one another, caught red-handed in some primitive dance atop the couch. The way Mary had blushed a deep red, had kept her eyes glued to the floor while Rhoda had awkwardly excused herself from the situation. Had his hand been where Rhoda thought it had?

She shook the image from her mind. No, there would be no Peter this evening. This evening was Rhoda and Mary and he would be out of the picture. At least for the evening.

"You're certainly bringing up Peter a lot." Mary pointed out as they slid down the back stairway to where her car waited for them in the chilly October air.

"I guess I'm so used to having him around I felt the need to include him." Rhoda shot back, inwardly berating herself for having mentioned him twice already. She should just let it drop, let Mary have her fun.

It was just this fun had stretched on for quite some time. It seemed to be getting serious. They were going on six months. This was a record for Mary. And Rhoda disliked it.

"Are you seeing anyone new?" Mary asked once they were tucked away into her car, headed for downtown Minneapolis.

"What? No, I haven't been seeing anyone." Rhoda rolled her eyes in the dimly lit cab.

"Well why not? You know, Peter and I are getting pretty serious. I'd just hate for you to be all alone." Mary reached out, her hand landing on Rhoda's leg. Resting there for a moment in consolation. Or was that pity? Was Mary pitying Rhoda.

"Ah, knock it off. I can take care of myself, kid." Rhoda, not liking the strange sensation coursing through her, lifted Mary's hand from her person. She patted it and then placed it back on Mary's side of the car.

"It's just…" Mary glanced at her sideways. "You haven't really gone out with anyone recently and I…"

"What? You're worried about me? Oh, please Mare. If I wanted to I could have just about any guy. I'm just…" Rhoda shrugged, searching for an excuse, searching for some reason that made sense. Nothing was making sense recently, but Mary seemed onto her. She needed something… "I guess you could say I'm taking a break from men."

"Oh Rhoda, don't tell me you're thinking about becoming one of _those_ women." Rhoda could just imagine Mary's cheeks burning as she spoke those very unbecoming words.

 _Those women_. Those women. Rhoda's aunt who lived stuffed away with her "friend". She could just hear her mother's voice now. _"She's one of_ those _women."_ Rhoda felt her skin crawling again. "No way." Rhoda hoped her answer was forceful enough, had enough spunk in it. But she knew it had fallen a little flat. "Enough about me already. What's new in happy couple land?"

Mary glanced at her briefly as they sat at a stoplight. Rhoda could see the concern etched in her friend's brow. Luckily for her, however, Mary seemed to let it slide. "Oh, well. Peter's taking me to the symphony on Friday. I haven't been to a concert in years!" She smiled to herself as she spoke.

Rhoda inwardly grimaced. She could just imagine the gorgeous dress Mary would wear on Friday, how handsome Peter would look in a tux and how cultured and glamorous it would be for them to sit through hours of classical music – hands entwined. Yes, they were certainly made for one another. "Sounds fancy." Rhoda leaned her head up against the cool glass pane of the car.

"Oh, Rhoda." Mary sighed, as if lost in thought.

This caught Rhoda's attention, this subtle shift in Mary's demeanor. Something in her voice made Rhoda's ears perk up, alerted her to the fact that perhaps all was not well in dating bliss. "What is it, Mare?" Rhoda sat up a little straighter.

"Oh, nothing." Mary hunched over the steering wheel, tension creeping into her shoulders. "Nothing."

"It didn't sound like nothing." Rhoda tried again. "What is it?"

"Oh, it's nothing really. I just…" Rhoda could tell Mary's cheeks were coloring a little. "Well it's Peter. You know, I really hate unloading on you."

"Unload on me all you like. You know I'm always here for you, kid." Rhoda nudged Mary on the shoulder, hoping to break the tension that had unexpectedly consumed her.

"It's so silly," Mary laughed under her breath.

"I'm sure it's not."

"Well, it's just that…" Mary pulled into a parking spot near the theatre. She shut off the ignition and sat back in her seat. Laughing to herself she willed herself to go on. "He's very…experienced. And I...well…I'm just not sure I'm ready yet. It doesn't feel…right." Mary's voice had all but diminished. "Well, not just yet anyway."

"Mare, you know you don't have to do _that_ if you don't want to. He's not forcing you or anything?"

"God, no. He's a gentleman. A complete gentleman. I just get the feeling that he's ready for more and," Mary shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not sure."

Rhoda found Mary's hand on the seat between them. "You'll know when you're ready." She squeezed her friend's hand, willing the anguish away from the lovely brunette beside her. All the while her insides twisting in a strange dance of pleasure and concern. For Mary was a man's woman, the perfect housewife, the perfect woman to settle down with, have a family, take to functions. She was all a man could ask for, yet she was suddenly hesitant to be intimate with a man? This was strange. This made Rhoda feel strange. But there was no way that Mary was feeling what Rhoda felt and so, ever the supportive friend, Rhoda released her hand and turned to Mary. "And if he's half the gentleman you say he is, he'll wait for you." Rhoda spoke firmly yet kindly.

"Yes, mother." Mary laughed, the tension easing about her. "Oh, Rhoda. You're such a good friend." Mary's half-grin was infectious. She leaned forward in the car seat, pressing her lips to Rhoda's cheek momentarily. The swell of her perfume so near, the way her lips felt, the warmth of her breath. It shocked Rhoda, made her head spin.

"We'd better get into the movie, kid." Rhoda was halfway out the car door, needing, in that moment, to distance herself as quickly as possible. The rush of the evening air filled her lungs, its coldness chilling her, freezing the raging fire that had suddenly ignited inside of her.

The close proximity of the theatre seats didn't help any as the two sat side-by-side in the dimly lit room. Rhoda could feel the closeness of their bodies, the way in which Mary leaned slightly towards her, crossed her legs in the same pattern as Rhoda so that their legs were always in tandem – facing in towards one another and then out. Rhoda noticed these tiny things, noticed every little shift, every little change in Mary's demeanor as they sat before the big silver screen. If someone had quizzed her afterwards about the movie she would only be able to recall the way in which Mary's hair smelled of a fragrant bouquet of flowers and the feel of her hand as it had clumsily collided with Rhoda's in the bag of popcorn. The little laugh that escaped from Mary's lips, the grin that danced on her lips.

And Rhoda hated the fact that those very lips belonged to Peter.

Her cheeks flushed hot. Thank God one's thoughts were not on display for the whole world to see. For she was quite certain that little miss Mary Richards – golden child extraordinaire – would never deign to lower herself enough to actually partake in the wild thoughts that raced through Rhoda's mind. Rhoda tried to picture it, tried to see how Mary would look if she were to turn in that moment and drape her arm about Mary, press their lips together just like some regular Joe might if he had Rhoda out at a movie.

It was preposterous.

Rhoda slouched down in her seat, as if she could slouch any further, and dug her hand eagerly into the butter-soaked popcorn bag. Kissing Mary was quite out of the question, but eating popcorn was completely acceptable. Handful after handful found its way to her mouth. Mary's perfume swirling about her, making her dizzy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Oh Mair! You look spectacular." Rhoda clasped her hands together as she did a once over of the tightly fitting sequined gown that Mary had found for a bargain at the department store. It was just the thing one wore to the symphony and Mary was right out of Hollywood in it. Rhoda nearly expected a limousine to pull out upside and whisk her away, as if she were the star of the entire evening. "Turn around, would you. Wow, look at how that fits you." Rhoda took in every last inch of the dress, the way it hugged Mary, smoothed over the surface of her body like a stocking. "It was certainly made for you, kid."

"Oh, Rhoda. You're too much." Mary blushed under Rhoda's intense scrutiny, waving it away.

"I'm just telling you the truth. Jesus, Mary." Rhoda fell down into the sofa as if struck dead by an arrow right to the heart.

"You're making me feel self-conscious. Stop looking at me like that." Mary playfully snapped, disappearing into the recesses of her closet.

Rhoda grinned to herself, pleased for some inexplicable reason. And just as she allowed herself to revel in the bliss of having Mary all dolled up, she heard the knock at the door. There he was, and right on time. Right at 7:30 on the dot. Rhoda could spit.

"I'll get it," Rhoda yelled into the room, knowing that Mary would be preoccupied locating a shawl for the evening or putting the finishing touches on her make-up. Uncurling herself from the couch she made her way to the door, tossing it open to find the handsome devil himself on the other side.

"Well hello there Rhoda. Nice, as always, to see you. Got a date to get off to?" He spoke coolly, confidently, that boyish grin never faltering. Rhoda wanted to slap that smile off his face.

"Oh no, not me. I've got another night in to prepare for." Rhoda slumped back to the couch as Peter made himself at home in Mary's apartment. As if he owned the very coat rack that he hung his coat on, as if he always walked in and took a seat on the chair. It was making Rhoda feel as if she no longer fit into the picture at all.

They sat staring at one another, daring the other to blink first. Of course he looked fantastic in his tux, his blonde hair all smoothed back, his teeth white as he smiled pleasantly in Rhoda's direction. Waiting. They were both waiting for Mary to emerge; the art of conversation was a lost to them – perhaps he sensed that she was not his biggest fan. She certainly wasn't doing a great job of hiding the fact.

"You'd better quiet down out here or else the neighbors might complain." Mary joked as she made her entrance again, the gown sparkling in the well-lit apartment, a black stole draped over her shoulders.

Peter's eyes went wide – Rhoda watched this – and he devoured her best friend in one gulp. She couldn't deny the love, the lust, the want in his gaze. The desire he had for Mary. It was both pure yet wanting and it made Rhoda's stomach twist and turn in disgust.

"Mary, kid. You look splendid. Just splendid." Peter was on his feet, moving to embrace Mary to pull her in for a kiss.

Rhoda should have had the common sense, the decency to turn away but she found her eyes betraying her, watching as Mary allowed him to sweep her into his arms, to press his lips to her waiting, wiling mouth. And her eyes, those eyes, closed in bliss as they met.

Rhoda swallowed, looking away. Her palms were sweaty, mouth dry. "Well, I guess this is my cue to skedaddle. See you two love birds some other time." She had to get out of the room, to get away from Mary wrapped up in _him_. Him, who also called Mary "kid". Rhoda really resented that he called her that. That was her term for Mary, hers alone. Or it should have been.

Now she was Peter's "kid", Peter's splendid little darling.

"Have a good night, Rhoda." Mary called after her, her voice held just the slightest hint of concern, but there would be no calling Rhoda back, no kissing, no hugging to make poor old, lonely, still-single Rhoda feel better. Now it was Peter's turn to take over Mary's attentions for the night.

Rhoda was in her apartment in a matter of seconds, the bright pink of the room overwhelming her. It was all together too cheerful a color for the moment. Rhoda was feeling blue. The room would look better in blue. Maybe she'd paint it tomorrow.

Rhoda fell to the bed and laid there, staring up at the ceiling absently. She listened, listened as muffled voices spoke beneath her. She could make out Peter as he spoke, his baritone strong and sturdy. Mary's voice followed, higher pitched, and then she laughed. That joyous, cheerful laugh. It broke Rhoda's heart that he was capable of making her laugh like that.

Then there was the door closing, footsteps on the stairs downwards, the backdoor opening and closing, the car engine humming, tires on pavement, screeching, halting away from Rhoda. They were gone, swallowed up in the night.

And Rhoda was left alone to her own devices, to the deadening sound of an empty home. Lars and Phyllis were away for the weekend, Bess at a friend's house. And Rhoda was alone. It was pathetic, wasn't it, that a nearly thirty-three-year-old couldn't find a date for the evening. What would happen when Mary got married and left her entirely? What would Rhoda do then?

The thought depressed her.

Dragging herself up, she made a pot of coffee. She decided to settle in for the night with a little something she'd happened upon at the local bookstore. As she curled up in her bed with the book and cup of steaming coffee, she felt a bit nervous. Somehow the cover had caught her attention, she felt herself drawn like a magnet to the book. _The Desert of the Heart_. It felt naughty to pick it up, to have even stumbled across it, but the cashier had scarcely noticed or cared what she was purchasing. Now she sat tucked away with her little find, falling deep into the pages filled with Evelyn and Ann. Their love story playing out before her. She could imagine it so vividly.

Her heart was heavy, wanting for something intangible by the time she glanced up from near the end of the novel. She was so lost in its pages that she hadn't realized the time, hadn't realized that nearly three hours had passed. She was wide awake from the coffee she'd kept pouring.

But she realized, glancing out the window briefly, that Mary had not yet returned. There had been no noise downstairs, no movement, no sound. The concert had to have ended by now, certainly Mary would be back at any moment.

Rhoda finished her novel, her heart heavy at the thought of two women living together. Two women loving one another as a man and a woman might. How ridiculous it sounded, at least for Rhoda Morgenstern whom dated men, loved men, enjoyed the throws of passion with many men. Men had been Rhoda's life.

Up until Mary. Until Mary had taken her apartment, had made her mad, but made her love her from the very beginning. And they were close, thick as thieves, more so than any other gal Rhoda had ever met.

Rhoda had despised the girls in her neighborhood as a child. She'd preferred the boy's company, racing around playing cowboys and robbers, baseball at the park, bocce ball in the streets. She had ignored the girls entirely. The girls with their silly princess games and baby dolls. No, none of that had been for Rhoda Morgenstern.

Did that make her so abnormal? Now that she craved the closeness of a woman, the closeness of little Ms. Perfect Richards, did that make her one of _those_ ladies?

Glancing out the window again, Rhoda allowed herself to imagine it. The thought of her and Mary getting a place of their own played out in her mind. A little house with two or three bedrooms, how they would make breakfast together every morning, share a ride to work, their clothes taking up a shared closet, a shared dresser, a real bed that they would sleep in. Together.

There had been several nights together. The nights when they were in Mexico and the other time when they'd gone to see Rhoda's family in New York, when they'd had to share the little bed in the cramped spare bedroom of her parent's apartment. The way that Mary had reached for her in the night, had pulled them close. And Rhoda wondered why she hadn't thought it then in _that_ moment. That she should want more than to just have Mary's arm about her, that she might have wanted to grasp onto more than just Mary's waist. Their bodies had felt so natural pressed up together like that. The thought that they had been so close made Rhoda's arms ache. What if she had leaned in then, what if she had pressed her lips to Mary's cheek? Would Mary have pushed her away? Called her some name in disgust? Would Mary find her repulsive then?

Rhoda buried her face in her pillow, groaning in frustration.

Her senses were on overdrive, her hearing supersonic for she could detect every little creak and crack the empty house made in the night. The wind had picked up, knocking that annoying branch against the window. Rhoda listened for a car on the street outside, but heard nothing.

What time was it anyway?

Rhoda turned, looking at her alarm clock. 2:00 am! Two in the morning and Mary Richards wasn't home?

Rhoda stood from the bed, pacing back and forth. Mary always got home eventually, didn't she? Usually Peter delivered her back promptly by 1 at the latest. But now…now it was nearing 2.

Where was she?

Rhoda sat back on the bed again, pulling her legs up against her chest. She willed the worried thoughts from her mind. Mary would be just fine, she was certain of that, with a man like Peter. But where were they? Had they been in a car accident? The thought was too ridiculous. Rhoda felt certain they were safe.

It was just…Mary wasn't home.

Rhoda felt herself drifting in and out of sleep, drained from her mentally exhausting evening. Her want for Mary was all consuming and fruitless. Mary could never love her, not in the way she so desperately was hoping and longing for.

Her eyes shot open when she heard the door open and close beneath her. A wave of relief washed over her. She was fully awake now, aware of the one pair of feet beneath her, walking to her closet, to her bathroom, the shower kicked on, shut off, feet moving to the kitchen, to the table.

But what time was it?

8:00. It was 8:00 am and Mary had just gotten home? That meant that she…had she? But hadn't she just said that she didn't want that? No, she couldn't have.

Rhoda hugged her pillow to her chest.

It muffled the sobs that came out of nowhere, surprising her. Sobs that wracked her body until she fell back asleep again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Come in Rhoda!" Mary called from inside the apartment.

Rhoda's heart leapt in her chest, her hands shaky as she turned the knob on the door. She felt in a state of disarray, worn out from her restless night. Would Mary notice that she had bags beneath her eyes? That her eyes themselves were tinted the slightest shade of red from the childish tears?

"Hey, kid." Rhoda steadied herself against the door, Mary's floral perfume swirling about her, the smell of early autumn sweeping in through Mary's balcony door. And there was the woman herself at her mirror, sweeping a mascara wand against her eyelashes.

How it always felt so different to be in Mary's presence, to be so near her. Rhoda hoped and prayed that her crippling crush was not evident. She moved quickly then to the couch, collapsing into its familiar embrace. She pulled a pillow over her stomach, as if she needed shielding from this woman.

"You certainly got home late." Rhoda mused, having not intended on saying anything, but it seemed to just slip out.

Mary paused before answering. "Oh, Rhoda." She sighed, settling the mascara wand into the top drawer of her dresser. She turned to Rhoda, her cheeks rosy, eyes sparkly and clear. But a little hint of worry curled at her lips, tugged her brow downwards.

"What is it, Mare? What happened?" Rhoda sat forward, bracing herself for whatever Mary was about to tell her. She had prepared, mentally prepared herself for anything that Mary might tell her. They were adults, she and Peter were serious, it was only natural that they should…that they would…that she would…

"Well," Mary moved down the stairs to take the seat near the couch. She slid demurely into its recesses. "It just…it seemed right. Last night seemed right."

Rhoda hesitated, uncertain as to whether she should be happy for Mary or concerned. "And…"

"Well he was a real gentleman about it all. We went back to his place for drinks after the concert and it just felt nice. Comfortable. And one thing led to the next…and he was so kind." Mary's gaze wondered off, lost in the memory of it all.

"Uh, you don't have to give me all the details, kid. I got a pretty good picture of it." Rhoda brushed a finger over her forehead feeling little sweat beads forming there. She could picture it all too vividly. Peter in his swanky apartment, preparing Mary a drink, settling on the couch beside her, reaching out to caress her ever so gently, so kindly, and Mary – Mary who never seemed capable of denying anyone, even when she wanted to – would have allowed it, would have let him lean over and press their lips together. And of course he would have wanted to get her out of that gorgeous sequined dress, to reveal what was beneath its sleek material. Rhoda swallowed. Hard. "I need some coffee; do you want some coffee?" Rhoda got up, needing something to do with her hands, something that took her away from Mary.

"I'm about to go out. Peter wants to take me to the museum, some special exhibit or other." Mary responded. Rhoda could feel her watching as she made her way to the kitchen.

"He's a real stand-up guy, this Peter. Taking you to museums and symphonies. When's he going to propose?" Rhoda shot back as she turned up the boiler on the stove and went through Mary's cabinet for the coffee as if she lived there. As if she owned the place.

Mary didn't respond.

Rhoda glanced up from her coffee preparations to find that Mary had made her way to the bar and was watching her.

"What?" Rhoda stood looking down at Mary, recognizing some distant, distracted look in her eyes. Mary was lost in her thoughts.

"It's just…last night." Mary was hung up on last night.

"Well certainly you've done it before." Rhoda placed her hands on the counter, waiting for the water to boil.

"Of course I have. A few times with Bill. I mean, I thought we would be married and he…he really liked it."

"Didn't you like it?" Rhoda swallowed. Her cheeks felt warm. She turned to take the water off the stove.

Mary shrugged. "It was fine, I suppose. I didn't dislike it."

"Peter wasn't any good?" Rhoda pried, somehow wishing and hoping that he'd been lousy.

"Oh, he was wonderful. Very attentive, I just…" Mary sat down in her barstool. "Well, I should have enjoyed it, shouldn't I have?"

"In my experience, it takes time to enjoy it. It was the first time, Mare." Rhoda hoped that that answer would suffice, would make it sound like she was her usual friend-self. That she was rooting for Mary. And it was the truth. The first time she'd slept with a guy she'd hated it. The next time hadn't been so bad. And the third time had been pretty good. She was sure it could only get better.

"Oh Rhoda," Mary's hand found Rhoda's against the counter and covered it. "You're probably right."

They both heard the knock on the door. Mary jumped a little in her seat, her hand retracted away from Rhoda's person. She stood then, moving across the room to open the door. Peter swept in, wrapping her up in his arms and pulling their bodies impossibly close. His lips fell to hers. Rhoda looked on, unable to take her eyes away. She watched as Mary's body went rigid in his embrace, watched as she pushed out of his embrace. "Rhoda's here." She whispered, but Rhoda could hear.

"Oh," Peter's head shot up and his eyes met Rhoda as she made her way out of the kitchen with coffee cup in hand. "Hello there, Rhoda." He nodded politely in her direction, arms still wrapped firmly about her friend.

"Hey there." Rhoda nodded.

"Well, we'd better be off. I made us a lunch reservation." Peter announced to the room, as if Rhoda's presence warranted them to depart as soon as possible.

"Sure, I'll clean up the kitchen and lock up, Mare." Rhoda smiled to her friend who looked so Goddamn uncomfortable all of the sudden. Rhoda didn't like that.

"Thanks, Rhoda. I'll see you later." Mary moved from Peter's embrace to grab her coat. He helped her into it and soon the two were gone.

Rhoda was all alone in the apartment and it felt lonely. Almost lonelier to be in Mary's apartment than to be alone in her own. She settled down onto the couch, wallowing in her cup of coffee.

"Hey, uh, Rhoda?" Mary's voice on the other end of the phone made her heart leap in her chest.

"Hey, kid." Rhoda was taken aback that she had called, glancing at the clock. It was a Friday at 7:30 in the evening. Wouldn't Mary have plans with Peter? Surely she was booked up for the whole of the weekend, Peter would want to whisk her away for some fantastical excursion.

"Do you want to grab dinner? Maybe we could catch that new movie." Mary sounded enthusiastic about the plans.

"Mary," Rhoda itched for the chance to do just what Mary had suggested, but she held back her enthusiasm. "Is everything alright?"

"What do you mean?" Mary asked breezily.

"I mean, Mare, you haven't gone out with Peter all week. Sure I like our girl's nights in or our girl's nights out, but what if I had a date tonight?"

"Well, do you?" Mary sounded surprised, as if she hadn't considered this option.

Rhoda examined her fingernails. "No. But that's not the point. What's happened with Peter?"

Mary was quiet on the other end of the line, "couldn't we talk over dinner?"

"I'm changing clothes and then I'll be down in a minute." Rhoda hung up the phone, realizing that she had already changed into her leisure-wear, having not considered the fact that Mary might be free that evening. She hadn't wanted to push her luck having seen Mary every night that week. She'd thought it odd that Mary called her Monday, then Tuesday, then Wednesday, then Thursday, and now Friday. She'd assumed Peter busy the first few evenings but now…now it was date night and Mary was calling her again.

She was to Mary's within moments, searching for any sign of distress but only finding Mary looking as put together as normal. She smiled at Rhoda as she opened her door.

"Let me just grab my coat and we'll be on our way."

"You better start talking. What happened to Peter? You were practically Mrs. Peter Lawson." Mary Lawson. It sounded just about right.

Mary Morgenstern.

It didn't have the same ring, the same sharpness that Lawson added. Rhoda Richards didn't seem spectacular either.

"Rhoda," Mary sounded a bit annoyed, "I just…haven't wanted to see him."

"Was it because –"

"Rhoda, no. Of course not." Mary huffed, glancing behind Rhoda, out into the hallway as if Phyllis might be lurking around the corner waiting to catch some juicy gossip.

"Then what happened?" Rhoda was concerned now.

"Let's go to dinner, shall we?" Mary practically dragged her out of the house and to their usual diner. Mary ordered for the both of them, assuming that Rhoda would want the steak sandwich.

"You're avoiding talking about it." Rhoda fiddled with the paper from her straw.

"I'm not avoiding talking about it," Mary sighed, as if mimicking Rhoda's words might buy her some time.

Rhoda held her gaze, waiting, patiently, for Mary to spill. Her gaze was usually enough to make Mary squirm, to get her to crack open. So she just stared on, waiting for Mary to get out with it.

"Okay," Mary held up her hands in surrender. "Okay, so maybe it was because we… And ever since then he's wanted a little more and a little more and it was a little exhausting. So last weekend I told him I needed a little break. He said he'd wait, but I'm just not sure I want him to."

"So here we are." Rhoda dropped the crumpled straw wrapper, wondering why Mary couldn't have told her this last weekend. Had Mary just been using her all this week to make herself feel better? Fill a void?

"Yes, here we are." Mary nodded. "In a way, I feel better. I've missed our time together."

Rhoda felt her stomach twist. Their dinner was delivered to the table and she could only seem to stare at it, appetite gone. "But you might go back to him." It was more a statement than a question.

Mary shrugged, tearing into her salad as if she hadn't eaten for days. But Rhoda had seen her eat. Something was off. Was she upset or not about Peter? Rhoda could barely keep up.

"I'm not so sure." Mary dabbed at her lips with her napkin. "Oh, Rhoda. I'm not sure about anything anymore. First Bill doesn't want to marry me and I'm sad and now Peter wants to marry me and I'm sad. What's so wrong with me?"

"Did he – did he ask you to marry him?" Rhoda swallowed, uneasiness settling somewhere deep.

"Well not in so many words, but it's certainly been implied." Mary shrugged.

Rhoda placed her hand lightly on Mary's arm. "Hey kid, nothing's wrong with you. If it doesn't feel right, it doesn't feel right." She held her hands up, meeting Mary's eyes, giving her a reassuring smile.

A slow smile crept over Mary's lips. "You're right."

"You deserve the world, Mare. You really do. You better hold out for that." Rhoda patted her arm and then retracted her hand, feeling as if she'd crossed their personal space barrier for long enough.

Mary's lips twitched and she turned to look at Rhoda again. "That was really kind of you to say. You deserve the same, you know that, Rhoda?"

"Sure, sure." Rhoda shrugged and picked up the steak sandwich, hunger washing over her.

They were okay, the two of them were just fine.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She knocked again at the door, having been certain that Mary was somewhere within. She'd heard someone knocking about moments before, certainly Mary hadn't gone out. Especially not when the snow was coming down in sheets outside. Rhoda had barely been able to see the driveway through her apartment window. Mary would be crazy to be outside today. But then why wasn't she calling for Rhoda?

She tried the handle again but it wouldn't budge. Locked.

"Mare, are you in there?" Rhoda tried again.

She heard the shuffling on the other side of the door. Stepping back, she braced herself to see the woman whose face had run through her head all day while she'd built the new display window at work. She felt foolish thinking back on it now, how she'd imagined what Mary would look like in all of the new clothing items, how she determined if it was Mary's color or style. She'd thought almost all of it would have suited Mary just fine and if she were a rich woman she'd gladly buy all of it just to dress Mary up in like a doll. A human doll all her own.

How ridiculous. Rhoda had never been interested in playing with dolls. Such foolish, childish thoughts.

The door swung open and instead of the well-put-together Mary Richards she was accustomed to, Rhoda found quite a frightful sight before her. There was Mary in her pink robe, hair flattened down about her pale face, little sweat beads peppering her forehead, her hand shaky and limp.

"You look like death, kid." Rhoda tried to joke, but felt genuinely worried.

"Oh, Rhoda. You probably shouldn't come in. I've had this bug since this morning. I called in sick. And I meant it this time." Mary groaned, moving back to her still rolled out bed. She collapsed into its recesses.

"Mare, why didn't you phone me to let me know? I could've brought some liquids, some medicine, held your hair for you." Rhoda shut the door behind her, determined not to leave her friend in this miserable state.

"You're too kind. Really, I've managed. I can manage." Mary insisted, sitting up in the bed, pulling the blankets up around her suddenly chilly body.

Rhoda sat at the edge of the bed and placed the back of her hand to Mary's forehead. "You're burning up, kid."

"Rhoda, go home. I don't want you to catch whatever it is I have." Mary looked at her with those sad, puppy dog eyes. They practically begged Rhoda not to leave.

"I'm going to get you a cool washcloth for your forehead and a bowl. Do you have anything fizzy to drink?" Rhoda was all the way to the kitchen, ignoring Mary's dismissal. She opened the refrigerator. "No, and there's no way I can get out in this snowy mess to fetch anything for you. Guess we'll just have to make do with some water and…" she opened the cabinet doors and rummaged around, "ah, crackers."

Running a rag under freezing cold water, she rung it out and returned to Mary's side, pressing the cloth to her warm forehead. "Hey kid, I've got this."

Mary smiled at her appreciatively. "Thank you."

"Don't even mention it." Rhoda winked at her. "You've felt this crummy all day?"

Mary just nodded weakly.

"You poor thing."

"You had work today, it wasn't like I expected you to babysit me. I'm a grown woman after all." Mary spoke indignantly.

"Of course, it's just…" Rhoda smoothed her fingers through Mary's hair, pressing it away from her neck. "I don't like seeing you sick."

"Me, either." Mary frowned. She scooted over in the bed, her little way of offering Rhoda some space to sit beside her. Rhoda slid out of her shoes and climbed in, keeping only a little distance for the sake of Mary's illness. The TV was all set up so that Mary could see it from the bed. Rhoda's eyes fell to the screen. It was set to some silly night show she usually only half-paid attention to.

"Did you catch the news? Ted was something tonight." Rhoda inquired opening the box of crackers and handing a few to Mary.

"He's always something." Mary nibbled at the edge of a cracker. "Couldn't seem to pronounce traffic. Traffic is almost always what he reports on. I mean really I see the similarity but talking about how bad 'terrific' is just doesn't pack the same punch."

Rhoda laughed.

"Don't you have some wild plans for the evening? Am I keeping you?" Mary glanced over at Rhoda.

"Oh nah. Besides it's a whitewall out there. Couldn't see my hand in front of my face if I tried. Guess you're stuck with me for the evening." Rhoda lightly nudged Mary.

Mary shrugged, "I don't mind it."

They smiled at one another.

Mary turned back to the television show, as if engrossed in its silly characters. Rhoda took the poor, sickly looking woman in, watched the even rise and fall of her chest, watched as she struggled to keep herself together for Rhoda's sake. But upon realizing she was staring, Rhoda glanced away, to the TV. They sat like that for some time, sat together until Rhoda felt Mary's body gradually drifting closer to her own.

She could hear steady breaths coming from her temporary bedmate – and though she'd been pondering this exact situation for the past few months it hadn't exactly played out like this in her mind. Rhoda glanced over and found Mary fast asleep.

She watched her sleeping peacefully, looking much healthier in sleep than she had awake.

Rhoda decided that she was no longer needed, nor probably welcome to just curl up and sleep all night beside her friend. No, she should collect herself and make her way to her own apartment.

She stood slowly, silently from the bed. She returned the washcloth to the kitchen along with the crackers. She poured Mary a new glass of water, taking it back to her bedside. And just as she shut off the television, Mary stirred in the bed.

"Don't go." Mary whispered in the half-darkness of the snowy evening.

Rhoda felt her heart pounding in her chest. Heavy beats, reverberating loudly against her rib cage. She wondered if Mary could hear it in the quiet of night.

"Mare," Rhoda looked down at the half-asleep woman.

"Please." Mary's eyes were open. She looked so frightened laying there.

Rhoda fidgeted, uncertain. She knew she should leave, make some excuse that she would check on Mary in the morning…but the other part of her wanted, desperately, to lay beside Mary all night. Even though she was burning up with sickness. Especially because she was sick.

"Let me change and I'll come right back, okay?" Rhoda found herself saying before she could think it through more.

"Promise you'll come back."

"Of course, I'll be real quick." Rhoda assured Mary.

And true to her word Rhoda raced to her apartment, changed into her pajamas, brushed her teeth, pulled on a robe and was back to Mary's in a matter of minutes. She locked Mary's door and made her way through the snow-lit room to Mary's fold-up bed.

"You came back." Mary sounded distant, delirious, perhaps.

"Yeah kid. I'm back. You better scoot over a little if you want me to have any room." Rhoda laughed, noticing that Mary was somehow right in the middle of the bed.

Mary complied, moving over to accommodate Rhoda, to make room for her in her bed.

Rhoda could hear Mary's breathing. She listened as it slowly evened out again, lost to dreamland.

Rhoda didn't sleep a wink.

Mary's fever broke the next morning.

Rhoda made them eggs and bacon and coffee and Mary devoured the food as if she hadn't eaten for weeks.

"Expecting a famine sometime soon?" Rhoda quipped as she sat with a piece of jellied toast in her hand. "Want the rest of my eggs?"

Mary stopped and looked up from her plate, as if realizing she'd been shoveling food into her mouth uncharacteristically. "No, no. I'm not sure what overcame me. I'm just…ravenous. That flu must've really gotten to me." Mary stood, collecting up their plates from the table.

Rhoda nearly protested, having not been done with her breakfast, but the plates were already tossed in the sink before she could open her mouth. Thank God she'd managed to salvage the piece of toast.

"You sure you're feeling good enough to go to work?" Rhoda inquired, staring on with concern as her friend scrubbed the dishes until they sparkled clean.

"I'm sure, Rhoda." Mary smiled at her. "You'd better get dressed if we're going to make it on time."

Rhoda stood from the table to make her exit just as Phyllis came waltzing in. Rhoda felt her pulse quicken, her heart beating just a little bit faster as she realized she was still in her pajamas and the bed was still out, unmade on both sides. If Phyllis looked, really looked, she'd know.

And Phyllis saw everything. At least Rhoda felt like she could see through her in that moment that their eyes locked and Phyllis' eyes twinkled just the slightest bit.

"Couldn't be bothered to get dressed for work?" Phyllis retorted to Rhoda as she tried to sweep past only to find herself blocked in.

"Very funny, Phyllis. I was just on my way to change." Rhoda was too tired to deal with the woman, too shaken to make some witty comeback.

"What was going on here this morning? Did you two have breakfast in bed? Some _fun_ , single girls' pastime?" Phyllis eyed Mary, who came from behind Rhoda to straighten out the bed, beginning the process of turning it back into a couch.

"Here, let me help you." Rhoda offered, knowing Mary would still be out of sorts.

"Go on, we've got to leave soon." Mary shooed her away before returning her attentions to the woman who had just unwelcomingly entered into her apartment. "As a matter of fact, Phyllis, we did not have breakfast in bed. I was sick with the flu and Rhoda came to check on me this morning, isn't that right Rhoda?" Mary eyed her briefly as she made her way to the door.

"Uh, yeah. That's right, Phyllis. I came down to check on our sick Mary but she's all better now." Rhoda frowned a little at Mary as she spoke. Was Mary ashamed that they'd shared a bed? There was nothing to hide, nothing had happened between them. They might as well have slept a floor apart.

"Just a twenty-four-hour bug was all it was." Mary tossed a throw pillow back atop the couch.

"Well I came by to see if you could watch Bess tonight, but now that I know you've been sick I'll have a baby-sitter come by." Phyllis was slowly backing out of the room, as if she might catch the illness, as if it lingered. Rhoda rolled her eyes, inching ever closer to the door.

"Well that's too bad, Phyllis. Let me know if you can't find someone. I'm certain I'm not contagious anymore." Mary was responding in her annoyingly dutiful tone as Rhoda made her escape, racing up the stairs to her apartment.

Rhoda tried to reign in her thoughts, but she kept wondering, had Mary felt ashamed of the previous night? Was that it?

Rhoda was certain, then, that it would never happen again.

She let it drop, tried to let it roll off her back. She was cracking jokes like normal on the car ride to work. She acted her normal, chipper self as if Mary's denial of their night of sharing a bed hadn't affected her. And why should it? It had been nothing. Mary was her friend. They were friendly together. That was all.

Rhoda convinced herself of this thoroughly.

Until she got an unexpected phone call that night at 9:30pm. "Rhoda would you…would you come down here. I can't sleep."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Mare," Rhoda held the edge of the comforter tightly in her hands, pulled right up to her chin as if it might protect her from something. She could feel the warmth of Mary's body, so very near her, yet still distant.

"Yeah?" Mary had been nearly silent since she'd joined her in bed. For the fourth night that week. This had become a regular occurrence and for the first few nights Rhoda had let it slide, but here they were again. There was absolutely no way that Mary was still sick and in desperate need of her.

Rhoda would like to believe that Mary really wanted her there because she enjoyed having her in bed with her, but the tension that sat thick between them felt less lusty and more needy, heavier. Like Mary was genuinely scared about something.

"The other day, when you told Phyllis I'd come down to check on you that morning…" Rhoda turned to face Mary.

"Yeah?" Mary turned on her side, looking expectantly at Rhoda.

"Why'd you lie?" Rhoda's eyes moved to the floral pattern of the comforter, not willing to meet Mary's gaze.

"Oh, I don't know." Mary shrugged. "I didn't want Phyllis getting any wild ideas. You know how she can be. I'm sure she'd love to think she was in on some juicy gossip, but there's nothing to tell. I was sick and I needed you."

Rhoda nodded slowly. "Why am I here now, then?"

Mary clammed up then. As if this thought had not crossed her mind, as if she hadn't thought Rhoda could ask her such a question. "Well, gee, I guess I've gotten used to it." She finally responded.

"Yeah, well I'm not sure I'm used to it, kid." Rhoda rolled onto her back.

"Does it make you uncomfortable? You could go back to your bed if you'd like." Mary's body tensed, Rhoda could feel it there beside her contracting. She sensed that she'd made Mary feel weird about it and that was the last thing she'd wanted.

"No, Mare. I'm fine here." Rhoda glanced to her and smiled reassuringly.

Mary relaxed.

"I like it here. Really, I do." Rhoda gazed back at the ceiling. _Probably too much._

"Good, I'm not sure what's gotten into me these past few nights but I haven't felt like being alone." Mary fluffed her pillow absently. "Thanks for staying, Rhoda. I appreciate it." She sat up on her arm to look down at Rhoda as she spoke this, as if she might just lean forward and press her lips to Rhoda's in a chaste, friendly goodnight kiss. Instead they held each other's gaze until Mary smiled and curled back into her side of the bed. "Night, Rhoda."

"Goodnight, Mary." Rhoda pulled the blanket back up around her, wondering if tonight she would sleep, or if she'd wake up in the wee hours of the morning to feel Mary's body wrapped around her. Again. That was the worst. Feeling Mary's hands and legs pressed against her was torture.

This evening she curled as far away from Mary as she possibly could, reminding herself that she could have made an exit, she could have been scotch free in her apartment upstairs, laying in her own bed, away from Mary. Mary who made her stomach flip, her pulse quicken, her skin tingle each time an errant hand or foot found their way to her person. Whose hair smelled of gardenias and lavender when it sprawled up against her cheek.

She couldn't keep doing this to herself.

Yet, she could find no reason to stop.

Rhoda no longer knew what time it was. Her alarm clock was a floor above her and Mary did not keep a clock by her bedside table. She could only imagine it was nearing dawn. The incessant snow muted the night so that not even the sounds of passing cars could be heard to make any certain judgement about time. She felt utterly alone, stranded in this room, in the winter silence.

Only the even breathing of her bedmate could be heard. Breath inhaled through parted lips, the rush of air as it escaped lungs in a cycle. There was the click of a clock hung up on Mary's wall. The second hand ticking away the time.

Rhoda shifted ever so slightly in the bed. She was always afraid to turn and face Mary because if she dared to do so she might get lost in the easy contour of her neighbor's cheek, how soft and rosy her lips were, the little point her nose came to right there at the end. No, Rhoda couldn't get lost in Mary like that. It felt too strange when the other woman was asleep to be staring at her, like an invasion of her privacy, somehow crossing a line.

The even breathing broke and Rhoda felt Mary stirring in her sleep, twisting ever so slightly so that she was facing her. A leg errantly moved closer to Rhoda as if searching for warmth in the chilly night. Rhoda silently groaned, glancing over, ever so briefly, to stare daggers at her sleeping partner, but found that Mary was wide awake. And looking right at her.

Rhoda's eyes went wide, her heart hammered in her chest. She thought to turn away, to pull the covers up over her head. Instead she found herself turning towards Mary, as if some invisible force was pulling them closer.

"Heya, kid. Can't sleep?" Rhoda tucked her hands beneath her pillow, as if needing something to tether them down, to keep them from reaching out and smoothing back an errant strand of Mary's hair from her face.

Mary just shook her head, hooded eyes holding Rhoda's gaze.

They laid there for what felt like hours, just staring at one another in the night. Mary came more alive with each passing second. Her leg, that had innocently moved in her sleep, stayed right where it was, pressing up against Rhoda. Rhoda did not question this.

Nor did Rhoda question as Mary's eyes consumed her, took in every inch of her face, made her feel like she was on display. Was she imagining this moment? Might Mary have understood her feelings? Might she, in her own way, be returning them?

Mary's hand moved ever so slightly forward, cupping Rhoda's cheek. Her hand was warm, soft against Rhoda's skin. She liked the way it felt there, the way Mary caressed her cheek with her thumb. She wondered if she might kiss her, it felt like the perfect moment for a kiss. Rhoda wanted to pinch herself, for perhaps this was all a dream and Mary was asleep and Rhoda was also asleep. But she opened her eyes as wide as she could, pinched the palm of her hand beneath her pillow, and realized she was not asleep. Mary Richards was going to kiss her.

And just as she thought the moment might occur Mary stifled a yawn and smiled. Her hand moved from Rhoda's cheek. "You're a wonderful friend. I'm so glad to have you." Her body snuggled in, close to Rhoda, arm protectively about her stomach.

Rhoda thought her heart might burst, felt tears pricking her eyes. She wasn't sure how to feel, how to take this. _Friend_. Yes, she certainly was Mary Richards' friend. But hadn't they become much more?

Rhoda wrapped her arm around Mary, the taller brunette snuggling impossibly closer.

Rhoda smiled up at the ceiling. This could be enough. Yes, if this was all Mary was willing to give, Rhoda would give it all for these nights spent together cuddling close to one another. It could be enough. It would have to be enough.

The next morning as they stood in Mary's bathroom brushing their teeth together, side-by-side, Rhoda could only laugh. Mary stared up at her, confused, but as they caught one another's gaze in the mirror Mary started to laugh as well.

Since when had Rhoda left a toothbrush in Mary's apartment?

The thought seemed comical, that she should have a toothbrush here. Here in her neighbor's apartment. Her friend's apartment.

Something about it felt nice.

"I'm not sure why you're laughing." Mary said after spitting into the sink.

"I keep a toothbrush in your apartment." Rhoda replied after spitting her mouthful of toothpaste into the sink. "We're like a regular old married couple. What would Phyllis think of that?"

Mary laughed, this time not as loudly or in tandem as she had before. "I'm certain Phyllis has a book on just this sort of situation. Though neither of us are married."

"No," Rhoda looked at her bedraggled reflection in the mirror. No wonder she wasn't married. She tried to flatten down her hair, to make herself somewhat more presentable but it was futile. Mary would always be more beautiful than she in the morning. "No, neither of us are." _But we certainly could be._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rhoda could remember back to the time they had been forced to share Mary's apartment. Before she'd gotten sick and decided she needed Rhoda. After the fire in her kitchen which had forced them together for several nights Rhoda had wondered how they might now find themselves not so annoyed by the other. Perhaps it was because she carried on her normal life away from Mary. They weren't running up against one another, they were free to come and go.

And the nights were becoming more scattered. If Mary didn't make the suggestion, Rhoda happily retreated into her pink room, curled up atop her bed, and thought about the woman a floor down. For being a woman who had thought she loved men so much, who had tried to best Mary a time or two for a guy, she was quickly realizing her shortcomings. If she let her mind wander long enough she was apt to recognize that sometimes when she had been fighting Mary for a guy, she had really been fighting him away from Mary. From Mary's heavenly orbit, which Rhoda was somehow delusional enough to believe she was the sole inhabitant of.

Rhoda was beginning to recognize the hurt each time she sauntered into Mary's apartment to find her all dolled up for a date. Especially now that she was no longer serious with Peter. She was dating again. As if she had needed a quick three-week hiatus, pulling Rhoda in to ease the pain and the loneliness But now she was back in business.

Rhoda felt used and a little hurt.

But those nights, those Goddamn nights when Mary called around ten and inquired if Rhoda might come down – sometimes she'd make up some flimsy excuse – and the next thing Rhoda knew she was back in Mary's bed. It was intoxicating and never enough. It was becoming exhausting to read Mary. And perhaps Rhoda should have been mad at her friend, mad that she was pulling her in and then pushing her away, but Rhoda was too wrapped up in it, too willing and wanting to spend the night with Mary regardless of the guy she'd dated that evening.

Rhoda could sense when the date had gone well and when it hadn't based on whether or not Mary called. And Rhoda preferred when they went bad. Not that she wished ill for her friend, but there was a little piece of her that wanted Mary to need her.

"How pathetic, Morgenstern." Rhoda sighed into the magazine she was glossing over as her mind wandered in another loop around Mary.

She glanced at her clock, noting that it was only 7:30. Mary should be home at any moment and Rhoda felt that perhaps they needed to have a little talk about their arrangement. She wasn't sure it was working for her.

Yes, Rhoda was going to have a little talk with Mary that night.

They were usually so open with each other, it was easy to point out the other's fault. Mary wasn't a naturally forward or confrontational person, but Rhoda was good about pulling this side out of her. Rhoda had certainly let this little handicap, this desire for Mary to need her, go on too long. And she needed some kind of clarity, something to grasp onto if it were to continue.

It had not helped that Ms. Richard's had been sprawled nearly atop Rhoda last night, her lips so tantalizingly close to Rhoda's neck, her breath fluttering against her tender flesh.

Rhoda turned the magazine page roughly.

She heard the door downstairs open and close.

Sitting up in her bed, Rhoda steadied herself. She could do this, she was the boisterous, loudmouth Rhoda Morgenstern and she was not going to be jerked around by Mary Richards. She was either going to put an end to these slumber parties, or she was going to get answers.

It didn't cross her mind that perhaps she wasn't ready to actually know, or to even voice her own feelings, but she figured that somehow, she and Mary would cross that bridge. She assumed Mary was fairly open-minded, even if she had voted for Nixon in the last election. Rhoda could deal with that.

"Mare?" Rhoda peered into the apartment, finding that the doorknob had been left unlocked.

"Oh," Mary was somehow frozen to the spot, as if she had come home and not gotten any further than the threshold. Rhoda had come down the stairs quickly, but not that quickly. She watched as Mary wiped at her cheek, animated into sudden action. She slid out of her coat without turning to face Rhoda. "Well come on in," she spoke but her voice was shaky. She moved to her closet without turning to see Rhoda enter.

"Mare, what's going on?"

Mary locked herself away in her closet, "I'm fine. Just fine." Mary's not fine voice responded through the door.

"Mare, you're not fine. Clearly. What is it, kid?" Rhoda stood by the door, ringing her hands together. All thoughts of confronting Mary about their situation were tossed out the window.

"I'm just fine." Mary emerged in a loose-fitting shirt and some pants. It was quite an odd look for her.

"You were crying, weren't you?" Rhoda stalked her into the kitchen.

"Rhoda," Mary crashed the teapot atop the stove, "yes. No, I was but I'm…fine…I'm just fine." Tears were streaming down her cheeks now, as if she'd erupted and couldn't shore up the dam to stop the tears. All while denying the fact that she was wrecked, drowning.

"Mare, kid, come on. Let's sit down." Rhoda grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the stove, away to the couch, easing her down into its cushions, settling down beside her. "What is it?"

"Oh, Rhoda. It's…it's so embarrassing." Mary whispered. "Lock the door, I don't want Phyllis barging in here and seeing me like this." Mary spoke with an authoritative demeanor. Rhoda jumped to, locking the door before returning to Mary's side.

"What is it?" Rhoda coaxed, hating to see Mary like this.

"Rhoda," Mary covered her face in her hands. "Rhoda, that wasn't the flu I had the other week."

"What?" Rhoda was confused by how the flu had anything to do with anything. Other than the fact that it had brought them together, into one bed.

Mary mumbled something into her hands.

"Kid, I can't understand you." Rhoda pried Mary's hands from her face.

Mary's words hardly formed in her mouth, it came out again as a jumble and Rhoda was lost. The tears quickened. Rhoda enveloped her in a hug, holding her close. "I still can't hear you."

Mary mumbled against Rhoda's chest, her hands coming up, pushing away from Rhoda.

"What?" Rhoda was getting annoyed.

"RhodaI'mpregnant. I'm pregnant. PREGNANT." Mary's fists pounded lightly into Rhoda's shoulders before she fell against the couch in another fit of tears.

Rhoda was frozen to the spot. The news absolutely floored her. This she had not expected, not from Mary Richards of all people. She was perfect, virginal – even though Rhoda knew she'd had experience, there was still something about Mary that remained pure – and now…now she was with child and without a husband. "Oh, kid. Oh, Mary." Rhoda turned to Mary, wrapped her up in her arms and held her close, rubbing her back, soothing her until Mary's body went limp in her arms. She'd cried herself out, leaning against Rhoda, exhausted.

"What am I going to do?" Mary asked into Rhoda's chest.

Rhoda was certainly glad that Mary could not see the lost, uncertain look that crossed her own face. How would she know what to do with this? This was all new, foreign. People had babies when they got married and she'd assumed Mary would follow suit. One day Mary marry and then would have a baby. Mary was logical, straightforward like that.

But now, now she was defying tradition and she'd gotten herself knocked up. "I don't know, kid." Rhoda knew this wasn't helpful, but it was the truth. "I don't know, but we're going to figure it out. Okay?" Rhoda held her at arm's length, looking into her eyes. "We'll figure it out together."

Mary just absently nodded, as if she weren't even present in the moment, in her body. She was elsewhere entirely.

"Hey, I'm here. Anytime, alright?" Rhoda assured her. "I'm not going anywhere."

Mary nodded again.

"First things first. I'm going to make us dinner and you're going to eat and then I'm going to put you to bed and tomorrow is Friday so you'll go to work – or call in sick if you don't feel up to it – and then we'll sit down tomorrow night and talk it out. But this had been a big shock and we're not going to be able to process it tonight. Okay? Do you want to go shower and I'll start dinner?"

Mary mumbled something and pulled herself up, heading off to her bathroom. "Just don't make a mess." It was Mary's attempt at lightening the mood.

Rhoda smiled, "I won't. Go shower."

Rhoda watched until she disappeared into the bathroom. Once Mary was out of sight she bit her lip, eyes widening. Her heart raced. _What was Mary going to do? What did this mean?_

Steadying herself, Rhoda found a few ingredients in the refrigerator and whipped up a salad and some leftover hamburgers. She fed a quiet, resigned Mary and then, as Mary brushed her teeth, she made up the bed. Rhoda made sure Mary was comfortable and all tucked in, pressing a quick kiss to her shampoo scented forehead, and then turned to leave.

"Rhoda," Mary whispered.

Rhoda stopped, needing desperately to get away from Mary so that she could release the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Where are you going?" Mary asked shyly.

"To bed," Rhoda rubbed at her cheek, turning to look at Mary laying there. So helpless, so sad, so upset.

"Don't go." Mary pulled the blanket about herself, a fearful look in her eyes.

"Mare," Rhoda sighed.

"Please," Mary's voice broke.

That did it.

"I'm just going to put on pajamas and I'll be right back." Rhoda assured her.

The tears fell as she brushed her teeth, climbed into a nightgown, pulled her robe about herself. She stood in the bathroom and wiped her face clean, piecing herself back together for she had to be strong for Mary now. Mary didn't need to know that she was upset. It wasn't her place to be upset.

Mary took no time at all to snuggle into Rhoda's side once she returned.

Rhoda was fairly certain that neither slept that night and when the sun rose her shoulder was damp from Mary's tears.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mary stayed home the following day. Rhoda found her curled up on her couch, staring absently at the television. She barely acknowledged Rhoda when she walked in.

Rhoda moved to turn off the television, returning it to its rightful spot near the stairs. Mary didn't even stir, only watched Rhoda as she crossed back over to her and sat down in the place previously occupied by the television.

"Heya kid." Rhoda reached out and smoothed her hand over Mary's arm. "How're you doing?"

Mary was catatonic, no better than she had been the night before.

"Have you eaten today? I bet you haven't." Rhoda realized that she might just be having a one-sided conversation this evening.

Mary sluggishly shrugged, as if she'd forgotten what she'd done that day.

"I'm going to make something." Rhoda got up and made quick work of throwing together what little Mary had in her kitchen to create a real meal. She was quite pleased with herself, that she was capable of cooking so well.

She made Mary eat her salad with hardboiled egg, watching as each bite entered her mouth, as if she needed to monitor her at all times.

"Stop staring at me." Mary admonished halfway through.

"Sorry," Rhoda looked down at her own untouched dinner. She folded her hands before her. "Have you…did you think about what you might want to do?" Rhoda wasn't sure how to bring it up. Though she supposed they needed to talk about it sooner rather than later.

Mary took another bite of her salad and then let the fork drop unceremoniously against the bowl. She covered her face with her hands and began sobbing again.

"Oh, Mare. I didn't mean to upset you." Rhoda stood and patted her back.

" _This_ is upsetting. I…I don't know what to do." Mary sounded so helpless.

"It's that, uh, …Peter? It's Peter's, isn't it?" Rhoda inquired, knowing that that was the only person that made sense.

Mary nodded in affirmation.

"Don't you think you should tell him?"

Mary shook her head and stood from the table. She moved towards the window, gazing absently outside.

"Mare, he would want to know." Rhoda had never really liked the guy, but he seemed good enough, the type of guy who would be happy to father Mary's child, who would marry her and make them a legitimate family. Certainly Mary had to see that.

"I can't, Rhoda. I can't tell anyone. It's too hard." Mary leaned her back up against the window.

"Well it's not something you can just hide. Unless you…unless…"

Mary shook her head. "No. I couldn't do that."

Rhoda held up her hands. "I didn't think you could."

The tears came again.

"Mary," Rhoda approached her slowly, cautiously, as if she were a wild animal that might dart away if disturbed by the slightest hasty movement. "Mary, you should tell him. He would be over the moon." Rhoda reached her, grasped her by the arms lightly, reassuringly.

"I don't want to." Mary shook her head, dark eyes focused intently on Rhoda.

"Don't you want to be married? This is your chance to have a family." Rhoda searched Mary's face, trying to understand why she wouldn't leap at this opportunity. It was so straight forward, the best solution.

Rhoda was proud of herself, that she could think so clearly, so selflessly. For if it were a perfect world she would never want Mary to marry Peter. She would not want Mary to marry any man for that matter.

"I can't." Mary's protest was near silent.

"Why Mary? Why not?" Rhoda wanted to shake her, to shake some sense into her friend. She was acting ridiculously, recklessly, stupidly. Even if it was the 70s women still did not have babies outside of marriage. Rhoda could only imagine what Mary's mother, Dottie Richards, would do if she found out! Oh, if that woman knew…

And then Mary was cupping her cheeks, pulling her impossibly close. Rhoda gasped, uncertain as to what was happening. And then there were Mary's lips against her own and she could think of nothing but returning the kiss. Mary's lips were soft, smooth, decadent as they pressed against Rhoda, so wantonly. Mary was kissing her the way she'd only imagined possible in a dream.

"Oh," Rhoda gasped as they parted, Mary reclining against the window.

Mary bit her lip, eyes wide, frightened. She looked as if she might dart away, race out the door and never come back. Rhoda could sense she wanted to shrink, to disappear into thin air.

Mary Richards had kissed her. All those nights…all those nights Rhoda had thought were innocent…had Mary been thinking the same thing she had?

"I should tell him, shouldn't I?" Mary spoke, her voice foreign in the silence.

Rhoda felt her heart pounding. Why would Mary have to tell him about what they had just done? She felt her mind racing…

"About the baby." Mary sensed her confusion, smoothing over things as if what they had just shared hadn't occurred at all. She treated it as if it were a minor blip in their Friday night routine and now they could commence their discussion, this other little matter they had on their hands.

"Yeah, he'd wanna know." Rhoda shrunk away, as if stricken.

"Where are you going?" Mary's voice waivered.

"I," Rhoda found herself speechless. How would she maneuver through this mess? Should she remind the woman before her that she'd just _kissed_ her? Was it the pregnancy hormones already kicking in?

"I've made a mess of it, haven't I?" Mary seemed to realize in that moment what she'd done.

Rhoda slid away, moving to clear off the kitchen table, to finish up the dishes without responding. She was at a loss for words. She wanted…yes, she did want Mary. But these circumstances, the inappropriateness of it, the lack of explanation, it made her head spin.

"I think I should sleep in my own bed tonight." Rhoda was finally able to speak. She felt it was reasonable, to ask Mary for this since she wasn't quite sure what had happened. What was happening between them?

If Mary were to twist, to turn in her sleep, to allow her arm to touch where it had the previous evening, to have her lips where they had been…Rhoda wasn't sure she could slow down what she would do in return. But what if the kiss had been a mistake?

Mary just stood by the kitchen table looking lost. If she'd been in her right mind Rhoda was quite certain Mary would have begged her to stay, would have sat down and talked it through, but instead Mary just kept her head down as Rhoda made her way to the door, removed herself from the tense situation.

Her bed was cold that night, the attic freezing from the snow storm outside. She shivered and curled up tighter, missing the warmth of Mary beside her.

But Mary had her own demons to wrestle with and Rhoda needed space.

Rhoda wasn't able to face Mary until Sunday.

She knocked at the door, feeling like a stranger though it had only been a day since she'd last seen the woman. They'd gone that long without talking before, hadn't they?

Mary was still in her pajamas looking worse for the wear. Rhoda had heard her leave the previous evening. She'd wondered where she had gotten off to, had listened when she'd come back late in the evening. Had she gone to her parents'? Gone to see a friend? Perhaps a drive to clear her mind?

"Coffee?" Mary inquired, calmly. Despite her scattered outward appearance, her demeanor seemed cool, calm, collected.

"Yes." Rhoda nodded and watched from the kitchen doorway as Mary prepared the coffee just the way she liked it.

"I went to see Peter last night." Mary spoke calmly, no emotion evident in her tone.

Of course. Of course, she'd gone to see him. It made sense. Rhoda nodded, moving to sit on the couch. "How'd he take the news?"

Mary shrugged, "oh, about as I imagined he would."

Rhoda glanced up at her, watched as her elegant, long limbs collapsed down into the chair opposite Rhoda. As if they needed distance from one another. "Yeah?"

"He proposed." Mary looked down into her cup of coffee.

Rhoda choked a little; she shouldn't be surprised, for it felt the logical, inevitable solution. Mary Richards would become Mary Lawson and all would be right in the world.

Except for Rhoda's heart which felt as if it were being ripped out of her chest.

Mary would say yes. She had to say yes.

"Congratulations." Rhoda found her throat dry, the word hard to form in her mouth.

"I didn't say yes." Mary spoke firmly.

"Oh, Mare, you know you will. It's the most reasonable solution. No shame in it, marrying the father of your child. I'm happy for you, really kid." Rhoda tried her hardest to plaster on a smile. For her friend.

"Really?" Mary looked incredulously at her. "You'd be happy with that?"

Rhoda frowned. "If it's what you want."

"I don't know if it's what I want. That's why I didn't say yes."

"What did you say?" Rhoda hoped and prayed that she had outright said no to him. But what would that get them? They were barely scraping by on their salaries as single gals and if they were to raise a child, well a child cost a lot of money.

Rhoda admonished herself. She was already painting herself into the picture as if she were even an option.

"I told him I'd think about it." Mary got up and moved towards the kitchen.

Rhoda felt her shoulders relax a little. Perhaps it could work out still, perhaps she could convince Mary to marry him and it would all be settled and she'd have a man's salary to care for a child.

Rhoda grimaced though, for she wished she could make a man's salary _and_ marry Mary. She would be happy to provide for her if she could. She really wished she could.

"What's stopping you?" Rhoda asked, finding the dark coffee in her cup fascinating.

Mary leaned up against her countertop, staring at Rhoda from across the room. A great divide between them, yet it felt as if Mary were right before her, her presence so large in the small room. "I missed you last night."

Rhoda felt her heart catch in her throat. "Yeah?"

Mary nodded, moving to the couch, to sit down next to Rhoda. "I don't know what this is."

"Me either, kid." Rhoda flushed. "But he's a hell of a lot less complicated than I am. You've gotta think about stuff like that now."

Mary's fists clinched. She was upset now. "Yes, I suppose I do."

Their conversation felt terse.

Rhoda was at a loss for what Mary wanted.

She slept in her own bed again that evening, no closer to understanding what Mary Richards needed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Rhoda slept in her own bed that night _until_ she heard the phone ringing in her apartment. She stumbled from her bed, bleary eyed, exhausted for sleep had not come so easily. Her hand landed clumsily on the device and she put it to her ear. In her foggy state she thought it might actually be some sort of an emergency. Had something happened to her dad? Her mother?

But no. It was just the person she'd been expecting.

"Rhoda, I…I know it's late. But I…"

"Couldn't sleep?" Rhoda offered.

"Yes."

"Me either, kid." Rhoda slumped onto her bed. She listened as she heard silence on the other end of the phone, the question hanging in the air between them, an apology at the tip of Mary's tongue. Yet neither really arrived. "Well, what are we going to do about it?" Rhoda daringly spoke, wanting, desperately, for Mary to acknowledge that she needed her beside her, wanted her there.

"Rhoda would you…" Mary sighed. This was apparently hard for her. Hard for the former cheerleader, homecoming queen, woman every woman wanted to be, yet hated all the same. She was perfect in every way, except when it came to allowing her true feelings to surface.

Rhoda rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "I'll be down in a minute, okay?" She hung up, slid her feet into her slippers, wrapped herself in a robe, and moved deftly down the stairs – so as to not attract attention from any of the other apartments (who knew if Phyllis sat about spying on their comings and goings at night, it always felt so risky). The door was open. Rhoda slid inside, closing and locking it.

Mary was in the bed, laying on her back, the sheen of tears on her cheeks was obvious in the moonlit room.

Rhoda draped her robe over the chair, kicked off her slippers, and climbed into the bed. She kept her distance, still quite upset with Mary over everything that had happened. How she wanted, desperately, to know what Mary was thinking, yet knew she needed to hold her tongue because Mary had more than their kiss to think about. And Rhoda should not, _could not_ , get in the way of Mary making plans for the baby.

The baby. This thing growing between them, potentially ruining what could, what might develop between them.

Mary turned on her side, looking to face Rhoda. "I'm scared." She whispered.

And Rhoda's heart caved, nearly collapsed in her chest. Sitting up on her elbow she looked down at Mary. Their eyes met, looking at one another. "Oh, Mare." Rhoda reached out and let her hand cup Mary's face, let her thumb wipe at wet cheeks. "It's all going to be okay."

"How?" Mary's lip quivered.

Rhoda shook her head. "I don't know." And she didn't. She had no idea, but she had the intuition, the sense to know that things always had a way of working out when it came to Mary.

Rhoda's eyes fell to Mary's lips. She wondered if they were allowed to kiss again, if it had been a one-time event that she might replay in her mind again and again until she died, or if it might happen again. Kissing Mary was unforgettable. Rhoda instantly hated every man that had ever kissed her before this very evening. Lucky bastards, all of them, that they had permission to kiss Mary in the light of day and Rhoda was left to kisses stolen in the night. If this was what might happen now.

"You should marry Peter." Rhoda whispered.

A tear slid down Mary's cheek. A protest.

Rhoda leaned forward and pressed her lips to Mary's forehead. A chaste move. A comforting gesture, innocent, what a caring mother might do for a troubled daughter.

When she felt Mary's hands at her waist, however, she realized this was not chaste, innocent, maternal. This was different. This was raw want, raw need for the other. Mary tugged at her, pulling her so that half her body draped over Mary's lithe frame. Mary felt solid beneath her, warm. Their faces were inches apart, Mary held her tightly, as if afraid she might run.

"What are we doing?" Rhoda dared to ask, needing to know that Mary wanted this, needing to hear her say the words out loud.

"I don't know," Mary's sweet breath ghosted against her cheek. "I don't know, but I know that I want this."

Rhoda's heart beat loudly in her chest. She leaned down and took what she wanted, her lips pressing against Mary's. Rhoda Morgenstern was a good kisser. She always had been. Practicing on boys and girls alike in elementary school, graduating to boys in the back of movie theatres on the weekends in the Bronx. She had lots of experience, but Mary Richards demanded a sort of art to kissing. A gentleness, a seductive, delicate, refined kiss. The fact that their bodies were against one another made Rhoda acutely aware of their doubled femininity. How soft Mary was, how her pert little breasts pressed against Rhoda's, how her hands rested against her back, fingers delightfully pressing into her flesh. She could not help the moan that escaped her lips when Mary bit at her bottom lip.

It was as if they had always been meant to kiss like this, had somehow needed the other to truly understand the definition of kissing. They rolled in one another's arms, unable to get enough of the other.

The sun crept into the room, painting it nearly as pink as Rhoda's apartment. They had come to rest beside one another, panting lightly, sheets tossed off, bodies warm, arms and legs still tangled up in one another. Though the barrier, the safety of clothes kept them together but separate still. Mary's finger traced up and down against Rhoda's arm, making her dizzy.

The mere suggestion of having to remove themselves from this spot seemed inconceivable. The thought that a whole other world waited for them outside these apartment walls felt an impossibility.

A fleeting thought crossed Rhoda's mind as they rested together in their early morning reverie.

"Mare?" Rhoda felt her heart speeding up.

"Mmm?" Mary sleepily hummed.

"What day is it?" Rhoda felt more awake than ever.

"Monday." Mary offered.

"What Monday?"

"The sixth."

"Oh, Mare."

Mary rolled to face Rhoda, tracing a finger down her cheek. "What?"

"I have a date tonight."

Mary's brow creased. "I thought you weren't…with whom?"

"Your mother."

The jealousy that had flared up in Mary's eyes instantly faded, eyes crinkling as laughter formed on Mary's lips. "You have a date with my mother?"

"Yeah," Rhoda felt her cheeks warm up. "We've been meeting once a month to see the latest film together. You know since she moved here and, well at first she didn't have friends so I went out with her, but now….now it's a standing date and I'm just not quite sure I should go because –"

"You should go." Mary spoke firmly.

"But, Mary." Rhoda looked up at her. "How am I supposed to…I mean we've…we're doing whatever this is and you're…"

"That's _exactly_ why you have to go. Pretend like everything's normal." Mary rolled onto her back, hugging a pillow to her chest.

Rhoda turned to her, looked her over as she laid there. That scared look had taken over, as if Mary had just woken from a pleasant dream to find a nightmare in her waking state. "You know I'm a horrible liar."

"Yeah, well you're going to have to lie for me. Until I figure out what I…until I… Oh, Rhoda. I don't know what I'm doing." Mary broke down in tears.

Rhoda moved the pillow from her tight grasp, replacing it with her arms. "I'll keep the date and I won't speak a word." Mary nodded appreciatively against her neck. "But you're going to have to tell her eventually."

Mary's body shook as she cried into Rhoda's shoulder.

Rhoda felt the tension riding up in her shoulders only somewhat releasing as she found herself knocking lightly at Mary's door. Dinner and a movie had been a real chore with Dottie Richards. It was _extremely_ hard for Rhoda to lie through her teeth. "Yes, Mary is on a date tonight. No, I don't know much about the guy. I'm not sure what happened to Peter. Yes, he was a real great guy." She was exhausted and done with the shtick. She needed to decompress, to unwind from the tense evening. Luckily, Dottie hadn't thought anything of her shoulders that were practically up to her ears.

"Come in, Rhoda!" Mary called from the other side of the door, as if nothing at all had changed. Her voice even sounded happier than it had in quite some time.

"Mare, that was a nightmare." Rhoda burst into the apartment to find Mary staring at herself in her full-length closet mirror. She was pulling and pinching at her well-fitted skirt. "What are you doing, kid?" Rhoda inquired.

"Imagining what I'll look like in a few months. I won't be able to wear any of this." Mary sighed, running her finger wistfully over her wardrobe.

"Now you're sounding like me." Rhoda laughed. She moved to stand behind Mary, to untuck the shirt from her skirt and pull it in just the right way, adjusting Mary as if she were a mannequin at her store. "I just can't imagine you any bigger than you are. Maybe I can find some dresses at the store that would make it seem questionable, you know? Perhaps something a little over-sized." Rhoda glanced up and found Mary watching her in the mirror. Their eyes met. Mary smiled a little. Rhoda smiled a little. Her heart skipped a beat.

Rhoda's hands rested firmly against Mary's hips as Mary turned in her arms, ever so slightly, so as to press a kiss tentatively to Rhoda's lips. This was a new dance. Neither seemed certain, the kiss was left brief, but sweet.

"I figured you deserved that after valiantly taking my mother out this evening." Mary bowed her head, as if embarrassed by her actions.

"Yeah," Rhoda dropped her hands from Mary's person and moved into the sitting area, away from her friend who was beginning to feel like so much more. "She kept asking about you. About Peter, about why you haven't called her or stopped by all week. She's getting suspicious, Mare."

Mary reappeared from her closet in a nightgown, the really short pink one that Rhoda had always really liked. Those legs, God, those legs. "I know I'll have to talk to her, but I…" Mary faltered, coming to sit on the couch beside Rhoda.

"Mary, I think we should really discuss this." Rhoda sat forward, folding her hands together, resting her arms against her knees. "You've gotta start facing the facts, kid."

Mary sighed. "Well, there's always adoption."

"Adoption?" Rhoda looked at her incredulously. "Don't you want to have this child? I thought you would…but…"

"What would we do with a baby?" Mary frowned.

Rhoda's heart crashed into her ribcage at that one simple word.

 _We_.

As if they were a unit. As if they already operated together, made life decisions together like whether or not to have a baby.

"Mare, what do you mean _we_?" Rhoda asked softly, hesitantly.

Mary stared apprehensively at Rhoda. "You know…well, I mean you're my friend and we…we do things together and I just feel like you would be a part of this child's life and I…I…"

"What about Peter, Mary? He would give this child an amazing life." _That I couldn't_. Rhoda looked back down at her hands. Ashamed. "Don't you want to be married?"

Mary was flustered. She was silent for several moments, needing to collect her thoughts. It was as if in that moment she grasped the true gravity of her situation and she needed the right answer. And nothing seemed right, nothing at all. "Oh, Rhoda. I wouldn't want to marry him just because I'm pregnant…not, when I'm not sure I actually even like him…let alone love him."

Rhoda felt a sense of relief wash over her. She hated herself a little for feeling content that her friend was not in love with the father of her future child, but she felt just the slightest glimmer of hope that Mary might actually feel for her what she felt for Mary. Certainly the kisses they had shared…even the simple way in which Mary had kissed her earlier that evening…

"Why are _you_ crying?" Mary's voice startled her. Rhoda wiped at her cheeks, realizing that against her will she had been crying.

"I'm not." Rhoda brushed the tears from her cheeks, trying to play it off.

"You really want me to marry him?" Mary was searching for answers, searching to figure out just what had gotten into Rhoda.

Rhoda turned to face her, eyes wide. "Of course not, Mary."

Mary appeared to release a held in breath then. "Oh, good. I thought that you…but you…"

Rhoda stopped her mid-rambling by grabbing her hands. "I don't want you to be with anyone else, but it really scares me, kid."

"It scares me, too." Mary whispered, tears threatening to fall from the corners of her eyes, her lip quivering ever so slightly.

Rhoda leaned forward, daringly, and pressed her lips to Mary's, wanting, desperately, to take away her anguish, her pain, her fear.

"I think you need to tell your parents. About the baby." Rhoda whispered as they parted, finding that her hand had moved to rest against Mary's smooth upper thigh. Her skin was like silk. Her nightgown was so short that Rhoda's mind wandered upwards without her consent. What a horribly inappropriate thing to be focused on at a moment like this.

Mary looked down. "It's so embarrassing."

Rhoda squeezed the hand which she was still holding. "We're going to get through this."

"I like when you say _we_." Mary gave her a half-smile.

"It does sound nice, doesn't it?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Well, I really should be heading out. Have to wash my hair tonight, you know, got to look good for work. Not that anyone pays attention to the lady in the window with all the naked mannequins around me." Rhoda was on her game, ready, able and willing to make fun of herself, to play up the single, sad spinster character for the sake of Mary's parents who sat upright on the couch.

"Oh, no," Mary grabbed her before she could skedaddle out of the apartment and away from what was about to unfold. They hadn't discussed Rhoda being there, not for this. "Please, Rhoda. Stay. Have coffee with us."

"What has gotten into you tonight, Mary?" Dottie, her somewhat observant mother, was catching on to Mary's skittish act. "Let the poor girl go. If she needs to do her hair, she needs to do her hair. And we've hardly heard a word from you all evening." Which was certainly true. Rhoda had carried the entire conversation at the restaurant all evening. She was exhausted.

"Yeah, Mare. Your parents want to _talk_ to _you_." Rhoda patted Mary's hand where it rested on her arm.

"Can't you…can't you put off your hair washing for just a little bit longer?" Mary's eyes shifted back to the couch, practically trying to levitate her neighbor back into the room. If only her eyes had been so powerful. "Please." Mary whispered harshly, the panic rising in her face, her grip tightening against Rhoda's arm so that it was quite painful.

Rhoda could not deny her this. She needed a hand to hold. "Fine, okay kid. I'll stay." Rhoda sulked over to the chair furthest from Mary's parents.

"Daddy, do you want more coffee?" Mary's relief was evident in her voice.

"That would be lovely." Walter nodded blandly.

"I'll take another cookie." Rhoda held up her hand, knowing she was in for a wild ride now.

"I'll get you some more coffee," Mary patted her on the shoulder as she passed – both a chastisement for the cookie comment and in thanks for not leaving.

"Whatever you have to say to us, you should just say it." Dottie was getting agitated, for she knew – instinctively – that Mary had something important that she needed to tell them. Dottie was perceptive that way.

Mary returned from the kitchen with a fresh tray of coffee for everyone. With her hostess duties fulfilled, she was left to sit on the remaining chair and face the facts. "Well, there is something I would like to tell you. Both of you." Mary glanced between her parents apprehensively.

Rhoda could sense the tension in the air, could tell her friend was afraid in that moment. Mary Richards, whom had grown and blossomed in the years since Rhoda had first met her, was hardly ever frightened anymore. But now, before her parents, she was the stammering, slightly uncertain woman Rhoda had first met.

Rhoda covered Mary's hand, which was gripping the arm of her chair forcefully, with her own.

"Well come out with it, Mary. What do you have to say that's so important?" Dottie urged her, eyes sweeping over her daughter's hand being held by her neighbor. "If you don't say something soon we might just start to assume…"

"Assume what, mother?" Mary's eyes were wide.

Rhoda could sense just what her mother was about to infer. She could feel her gaze on their hands now firmly clasped together.

Dottie laughed and sat back in her seat. "It's preposterous."

"What, mother?" Mary was getting flustered now.

Rhoda rolled her eyes to the ceiling.

"I always knew that you liked her very much, since you were always talking about her when you moved to Minneapolis. And I know you two have grown very close, but, really, darling…"

"Mother, what are you talking about?" Mary followed her mother's gaze to Rhoda, eyes trailing down to their firmly clasped hands. Her face flushed bright red, her cheeks so rosy. And if they had not been about to tell her parents about the baby – and, in fact, if her parents had not been there at all – Rhoda would have kissed her for looking so adorably dopey and oblivious. "Mother!" Mary dropped Rhoda's hand, mortified. "That's not at all what I intended to tell you. I'm pregnant."

Dottie was about to laugh in relief when Mary's words set in. It was like a slap across the face. She looked stricken. "You're…you're what?"

"Yes, mother. Daddy." Mary looked between them. Rhoda was quite certain this was the exact look she'd given her parents when she was just a little girl and had gotten into trouble. She had a childish tail-between-the-legs, puppy-dog-eyed look that made Rhoda want to wrap her arms about her. "I'm going to have a baby."

"Oh," Dottie gasped.

Walter looked perplexed and uncertain as to what to say. He finally cleared his throat. "Where's the man who got you into this mess? I'd certainly like to speak with him."

"No, daddy, he's not…he's not important." Mary stuttered, knowing full-well that Peter was not to blame.

"Not important?" Dottie was indignant. "Not important, Mary. We will not have a bastard child in our family. Whoever this man is should go about this properly and marry you."

"He already proposed, mother." Mary was getting angry. Rhoda wished she could make this easier for her.

"Well wonderful, when shall we make the wedding for? We'll have to do it soon, before you start showing…" Dottie looked over the moon.

"I'm not marrying him, mother." Mary stood up, she began pacing back and forth as her parents started hounding her with questions.

Rhoda felt her stomach twisting, her breathing shallow. What was Mary going to do, to say now that she was backed into this corner? Rhoda had a feeling that Mary, truthful Mary, would come out with it.

"I'm not going to marry Peter!" Mary finally shouted over her parents, silencing them.

"I knew it was him." Dottie growled.

"I am not going to marry Peter because I'm in love with Rhoda." Mary gestured to Rhoda.

Rhoda felt her mouth go dry, her body rigid as she felt all eyes in the room shift to her.

There was silence.

She wanted to shrivel up and disappear into the folds of the chair. Instead she felt her body caving inwards, found she could not speak, nor move.

And then Dottie started laughing. Loudly.

Rhoda felt her heart pounding in her chest.

"Mother, what is so funny?" Mary crossed her arms over her chest.

"I was only joking earlier, darling. Oh, Mary. Is it April Fools? Are you trying to give your father and me a heart attack?" Dottie stood up then, facing her daughter. "If you're not pulling our leg about the baby then we would like to have you and Peter over for dinner to discuss the wedding plans. I'm going to assume that Rhoda is just your dearest friend, as she has always been, as I have always enjoyed her as, and we'll pretend as if we've never spoken of it. Is that clear, darling?" Dottie patted her daughter on the arm.

"No, mother. It's not clear at all." Mary moved to Rhoda, taking her hand in her own. "I love Rhoda and I would like for you to recognize it. I will _not_ be marrying Peter."

Dottie waved her hand as she moved to collect her coat. "I think we've all had enough for the evening. Come along, Walter. It's getting late. Good night, Rhoda." Dottie bid her farewells without evening glancing back.

Walter was still seated on the couch, watching his daughter and his wife go at it. He met Rhoda's frightened gaze, his eyes unreadable. Everyone jumped a little when Dottie closed the door behind herself in dramatic fashion.

"Daddy," Mary sounded near tears. "Daddy, please say something."

Walter looked down at his hands. "Rhoda."

Rhoda's heart hammered in her chest. "Yes, sir." She felt the _sir_ was a good addition.

"How do you intend to provide for my daughter and this child?" He couldn't face her as he asked.

Rhoda swallowed, having pondered the same question. "I'll…I can move up at work. There's a management position available at the store…and I…I fully intend on giving her, on giving this child everything they need. I – Mr. Richards. I really love your daughter." Rhoda felt the words flowing from her lips, as if Mary's hand was giving her strength.

Walter nodded and stood up. "I should be going. Your mother will freeze to death without the keys to the car." He moved to put on his coat, still unable to look at his daughter or Rhoda. He paused on the threshold. "She'll come around. Just give her a few days." And with that he left.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The unsettling feeling of panic that rose within Rhoda as soon as the door closed behind Mary's father was something she did not want to acknowledge. No, the twisted feeling in the pit of her stomach would be sorted out later. Now, now Rhoda could only feel the strong hand in her own weakening as each second passed. "Mare," Rhoda was almost afraid to turn, to look at the woman behind her. She heard the sniffle, the hint of tears.

"Rhoda, oh…" Mary gasped, sounding so small, so frail, as if she might collapse.

"Mare," Rhoda turned then, standing to face Mary, to look into her watery, brown eyes. She was like a startled little deer, deflated after having to stand so firm in her truth. "Mary," Rhoda collected her up in her arms and held her as Mary let her weight shift into Rhoda's embrace.

They stood in silence, Mary's body shaking in her arms, tears dampening the front of Rhoda's shirt. Rhoda held her tightly, as if she were afraid that Mary might disappear.

"Did you mean it?" Mary whispered against her shoulder.

"Oh, kid." Rhoda pressed her lips to the crown of Mary's head. "Of course I meant it." Mary faltered a little in Rhoda's embrace. "Come on, let's sit down." Rhoda shifted so that Mary could lean against her as they made their way to the couch. They collapsed down together and Mary wrapped herself up about Rhoda, as if afraid of being too far apart, needing her so desperately in that moment. The thought that Mary Richards could need Rhoda Morgenstern made her heart swell and then ache.

Rhoda rubbed her hands over Mary's arms, consoling her the best she could. They sat like that for some time, Rhoda pressing kisses to Mary's temple, waiting until the tears died down, until she was relatively calm again. They sat surrounded by the silence of the apartment, hungover from the night's events, from all that had been revealed.

"Well, it's not what I'd intended the evening to be." Mary sighed, picking the mascara from her watery eyelashes.

"I told you to tell them about the baby." Rhoda laughed, nervously.

"Well mother has a way of bringing out the whole truth. I don't know how she does it, but I can never lie around her." Mary shook her head. "I can't believe it."

Rhoda could only nod in agreement. She couldn't believe it either, that Mary had so easily spoken those words. She'd stood so firm in her conviction that she loved Rhoda and instead of making Rhoda deliriously happy it made her feel sick.

"You're not mad, are you?" Mary looked to Rhoda, misinterpreting her silence.

"What? No, kid. I'm not mad. I think you gave them quite a shock though. A baby _and_ an eccentric, Jewish, female love interest. You're pretty bold, Mare."

"Bold?"

Rhoda shrugged, "brave?"

"Well I didn't know how else to tell them that I didn't want to be with Peter and make them understand. And mother did just kind of guess at it." Mary sounded a little hurt.

There Rhoda went, already messing it all up.

"I suppose we should have talked about it first before I'd said anything." Mary reasoned, as if she were trying to make it up to Rhoda.

"Yeah, well, it's out now." Rhoda spoke hastily, not measuring her words correctly.

"Do you wish that it wasn't?" Mary slid ever so much away from her. It was a slight move but Rhoda felt the distance acutely.

Rhoda covered her face with her hand, rubbing briefly at her forehead, biting on her pointer finger, searching for words. Was she mad? No. Had it all been too much too soon? Perhaps. The word love had just been shoved out there, as if it were known and Rhoda wasn't so sure about it. She had never been lucky in love, not a once. And this time felt new and frightening. She was scared. Really scared.

She could feel Mary's eyes on her, nervous, waiting, as if afraid of what Rhoda might say. And Rhoda didn't want to upset her further that evening. It had already been stressful enough.

Rhoda reached for Mary's hand, clasping it in her own. "There's no use in dwelling on it tonight is there? Come on, kid. Let's get to bed. We have work tomorrow." Rhoda reasoned, trying to smooth over this unnecessary fear that was grasping at her.

Mary eyed her warily before conceding to go to bed. They washed and lotioned and brushed and turned down the bed and climbed into their respective sides. But it all felt a little stilted.

Rhoda lay awake, staring up at Mary's ceiling searching for what it was she felt. Hadn't she just gotten everything she'd ever wanted? Mary loved her. She had come right out and boldly told her parents about her, about them, as if she had no shame, no fear in it at all. Why was everything with Mary so Goddamn easy? She could fall for Rhoda and be in love with her and be just fine with it and Rhoda…Rhoda who had pined after Mary for months – oh God, had it been years? – was now filled with fear and doubt about it all.

Rhoda was all screwed up.

Precious, perfect Mary rolled towards her, curling up against her side. Rhoda's stomach twisted painfully. What if Mary woke up and realized whom she had fallen for and why it was all such a bad idea? How would she take it back now that her parents knew? And there Rhoda was promising her father that she would care for Mary and this baby and she had no earthly idea if there was even a position at the store for her to move up into. She'd spoken so authoritatively, as if it were all real, as if it all could really happen.

She slept disastrously. Waking up delirious in the night and reaching tighter for Mary, then remembering how she was going to mess it all up, and ashamedly rolling away from the peacefully sleeping woman in disgust with herself.

She awoke first the next morning, awoke to the sun's first rays of light floating in through the crack in the curtains.

She turned to find Mary's face near her own, could feel Mary's arm trapping her there beside her. She looked at Mary, really looked at the way her cheek curved, the little wrinkles that circled her lips even in sleep, the way her hair fanned about her face, the way her light pink lips were parted as she slept, revealing her perfectly straight teeth. Rhoda loved every little detail of Mary's face, wanted to capture it just as it was now, wanted to hold the both of them suspended in this moment, this moment before she messed everything up. Because invariably she would.

The thought drove her away from Mary. She slid from beneath her arm, careful not to wake her – for she knew she could be a light sleeper when she wanted to be.

The bed suddenly felt too cramped, Rhoda was having trouble breathing and she needed some space.

She moved to the bathroom, turning on the cold-water tap. The liquid ran over her fingers, she splashed it over her face, trying to reel herself back in. How lovely it would be to love Mary. If only Rhoda wasn't so afraid.

The water did little to refresh her.

She moved back to the bed, standing over Mary as she slept. The sheet had slid down so that Rhoda could make out the curve of Mary's pert breast, could see a hardened nipple beneath her nightgown from the cool morning air. Rhoda's eyes trailed over the curve of Mary's waist, moving to the little protrusion at her stomach.

It occurred to Rhoda how very well Mary was taking the fact that she was with child, that she had this thing growing inside of her. Was Rhoda certain that she was taking it well? Wasn't it strange that Mary should be pregnant with some man's child yet it was Rhoda that was sharing her bed?

What would happen when Mary came to her senses about the whole thing and went back to Peter? For that was what would happen, wouldn't it? And Rhoda would be heartbroken, devastated.

How could she love this woman so madly yet want to run away all at one moment?

Torn and restless, Rhoda wrapped herself up in her robe and slipped quietly out of the apartment. She would get to work early that morning, get a head start on the new window design she was supposed to have done by Monday. She could always play it off as a serious deadline later if Mary questioned her.

"Hey, Rho, your friend Mary's on the phone again. Mr. Nichols is starting to get really ticked off." Janey found Rhoda in the breakroom of Hempel's staring absently into a cup of black coffee.

Black, straight coffee was the only thing getting Rhoda through the day for sleep was foreign and infrequent to her. "Tell her I'm busy." Rhoda waved away her friend.

Janey looked at Rhoda, a bit perplexed for it was clear that Rhoda was not busy. "It's the fourth time she's called in the last hour. If I didn't know you better I'd think you were having a lover's tiff."

Rhoda felt a pang in her stomach, she swallowed the stale coffee and groaned. "Might as well be something like that. Just tell her I'm busy and I'll call her later."

Janey clicked her tongue, annoyed at playing secretary to her equal. Rhoda rolled her eyes, no longer caring what Janey or Mr. Nichols thought. There was really nothing for them to think. Just a few misguided kisses, a few "L" words thrown about, but nothing completely out of the ordinary.

Janey reappeared from the phone room, heading to her locker. "Wanna talk about it?" She inquired, pulling out an apple and a pack of cigarettes.

"Not really." Rhoda shrugged, for what was there to talk about? After she successfully avoided Mary for the whole of the day there would be nothing more for them to talk about. She'd probably lose a friend at least and the love of her life at most and what was the likelihood of Mary being the one for her? How many hoops would they have to jump through to make it work? It all seemed like an insurmountable mountain to climb.

 _But_ , Mary had said she'd loved her. Perhaps not directly _to_ her, but she'd said it.

The thought fluttered about in her chest.

"Wanna smoke?" Janey held out the pack.

Normally Rhoda, reformed Bronx-ian, would have declined. But the distant buzz she remembered as an adolescent seemed enticing. An escape, a release from all things Mary. "Yeah, sure. Haven't smoked for years. Might as well, right?" Rhoda accepted, leaning across the breakroom table as Janey lit the cigarette for her.

The first hit of smoke was intoxicating, her head spinning, her body feeling light. Why had she ever given this up?

"You sure you don't wanna talk about it?" Janey asked, blowing a stream of smoke up to the ceiling.

"Yeah, Jan. It's just some friend stuff, you know how it is when you get into a little disagreement with your friend? That's all it is. We're having a disagreement." How blandly could she spell it out? Wouldn't this be what a life with Mary would entail? Talking about her _roommate_ , her _friend_ – all the while knowing that it was her lover, her would-be wife.

Wife! How absurd.

Rhoda pulled at her cigarette, hoping that it would make these ridiculous thoughts go away.

Mary was being rotten to her, _real_ rotten. She'd lured Rhoda into her bed, against her lips, into her heart and she hadn't even had the decency to tell Rhoda that any of this was happening. It had all just come out in the wash. In front of Mary's parents, no less.

The nerve of her.

Rhoda finished off the cigarette, half-heartedly listening to Janey talk about her on-again-off-again guy – sounded like a _real_ jerk, but Rhoda didn't have the heart to tell her that. She could hear the phone ringing again and this time it was Mr. Nichols who delivered the message. And he looked very unhappy with her.

"My breaks up, Nichols." Rhoda crushed the cigarette in the ashtray and stood. "Can't take the call."

"Morgenstern, you'd better deal with this and soon. I can't be taking _your_ personal calls all day at work."

"I gotta get back to the window. I left a half-naked mannequin just lying there. It might scar the children." She held up her hands in surrender as she inched her way past his large frame.

He frowned at her as she went.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It wasn't that she'd meant to leave work late. The display really wasn't coming together as Rhoda had hoped. It was uninspired, sloppy, not her best work and yet it was taking her ages to build. She'd notice how horrible one piece was and then she'd undo her hard work to put it back together again only to hate it and Mr. Nichols didn't look much too pleased.

And so she left late.

Mary had stopped her incessant calling about 3:30. While Rhoda felt relieved, she also felt somewhat upset, as if it was all broken and smashed into pieces before it had even begun.

And it wasn't that she'd meant to miss her bus stop. She was very aware of her surroundings, of the streets as they passed by.

It was only that when she came to her stop and she could see that tall, white building which she called home, she also saw a familiar car sitting out front. Instead of rising from her seat, she stayed put. She stared down that car as if it were the man himself.

But what ground did she have? To be staring at this car. Or this man for that matter?

Peter Lawson was probably inside of Mary Richards' apartment and he was fighting for her. Which was more than what Rhoda was doing. Rhoda was a coward. Sitting on the bus, avoiding Mary's calls, avoiding confrontation. Because Rhoda didn't think she had the grounds to ask for what she wanted. What she wanted felt impossible.

"End of the line, lady." The large, expressionless bus driver was hovering over her, breaking her from her thoughts.

Just great, now she'd have to wait for the next bus back. She hoped Peter would be gone by then.

Stepping into a gas station, Rhoda bought a bag of donuts and a coffee and sat on the curb eating away her feelings. Her fingers itched for a cigarette but she'd already over-indulged enough that day.

Was Mary Richards worth all of this?

She was nervous until the bus rounded the corner and she saw, clearly, that Peter's car was gone. She walked in the darkness of the evening to the front door, opening and closing it as silently as possible, silencing her heels on the stairs as she made her way up, hoping and praying that Mary wouldn't catch her on her ascent.

She didn't let out a breath until she was safely inside her apartment, door closed shut behind her. There was a feeling of relief followed by a tight pain in her chest. She collapsed on the bed, mind racing wildly from the caffeine, twisting until she felt a migraine growing. Sleep came spottily through the night, peppered with intermittent phone calls that kept disrupting her.

Couldn't Mary leave it well enough alone?

There was a knock at her door the next morning. A frantic knock.

Rhoda covered her head with the pillow but the woman on the other side wouldn't go away. Even if she held her breath and pretended she wasn't there.

"Rhoda!" But it wasn't Mary. It was Phyllis. "Rhoda! I've been calling you all night. Mary's in the hospital. Rhoda?"

Rhoda's heart starting clamoring about in her chest. Mary was in the hospital?

She flew out of bed, grabbing at her coat, opening the door. "What do you mean, Phyllis? Why didn't you tell me? Where is she?"

"St. Matthews. I'm not sure what happened but that male friend of hers took her to the hospital last night. I've been trying to call you."

"Oh, Phyllis." Rhoda groaned, tossing clothes about before deciding that dressing was fruitless. She was still in her clothes from yesterday anyway. She pulled the coat about herself and dragged a comb through her bedraggled hair. "Can I borrow your car? I've gotta get there."

Phyllis looked a little put-off at the thought of Rhoda driving her car. But it was not the morning to play their normal cat and mouse routine. No, this morning was different and Rhoda needed to get to Mary. Phyllis seemed to sense this. "Alright, but you pay for whatever you do to it."

"Of course, go get the keys!" Rhoda shoved her out the door and steadied herself against the doorframe.

How had this happened? Rhoda had thought Mary was calling about her (so selfish of her to assume!) but instead she'd been dealing with something bigger! Had she been hurt all day? Had she lost the baby? Oh God. And Rhoda had done her usual disappearing act and that damn Peter had been there. God, Rhoda was a mess. A total mess.

She made it to the hospital in Phyllis' precious car, unscratched and unscathed - for she really was an excellent driver - and raced into the hospital.

"I'm looking for Mary Richards. What room is she in?" She asked the nurses frantically.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but visiting hours aren't for another thirty minutes." One nurse spoke.

Rhoda clinched her fists. "I'm her sister. I need to see her."

"Sorry, ma'am. You'll have to wait. There's a sitting room over there." The nurse pointed in the direction of a little room.

Rhoda glanced to the room and then saw who was sitting there, waiting. There he was, nestled perfectly beside her parents. She couldn't possibly go sit there. Not when they were all there. Not when they knew.

"Uh, I'll wait outside."

Rhoda made a hasty retreat wondering just how she'd get to Mary because obviously something had happened with the baby and she needed to know, needed to be there for her. And in light of not being able to do anything she paced back and forth on the sidewalk.

When some nurses passed by Rhoda stopped them. "Hey you got a smoke?" One of the nurses obliged despite the fact that Rhoda knew she looked like a homeless person pacing crazily with unkempt hair and smeared make-up.

She allowed the smoke to calm her. She would just have to go in. She needed to see Mary, she needed her to know that she was there no matter what, despite what had happened the previous day. Rhoda just needed to see her. She checked her watch for the time, paced more, pulled at the cigarette. Unsettled. Uncertain.

But she knew, deep down, she knew Mary needed her. And she was going to go in there and see her.

Making her way into the hospital again, Rhoda strode into the sitting room as if she belonged there. Mary's parents looked up as she entered, Peter seemed confused.

"Rhoda," Dottie smothered her surprised displeasure at seeing Rhoda with a plastered on fake smile. How similar that feigned smile was to Mary's own. "How nice of you to drop by but I'm quite certain we have it handled. Go on home." She caked on the sweetness, thick. Appearances. Always damn appearances with the Richards.

"With all due respect, Mrs. Richards," Rhoda opted for formal, "but I would like to be here. I know Mary would _want_ me to be here."

"I don't think it's necessary, dear. We will call you once we know more." Dottie sneered through a smile. Walter placed his hand on his wife's arm, as if afraid for what she might do.

"No, no. I'm staying right here and you can't stop me." Rhoda sat down on a chair across from them. The three of them. All against her. And she did feel like the odd man out but...Mary. She needed to see Mary. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Is she okay?" Rhoda demanded.

"She's in the hospital, what do you think?" Dottie shot off.

"Please," Walter spoke calmly towards his wife.

"Is it...is the baby okay?" Rhoda whispered the words, knowing Mary would want her to at least be discreet in that.

"That's certainly of no concern to you." Dottie crossed her legs in the other direction.

Peter, for his part, remained quiet. Rhoda couldn't even look at him. She hated him in that moment. Hated him for knocking Mary up, hated him for his ability to sit next to Mary's parents as if he belonged there, with them, in their family.

"Mr. and Mrs. Richards, you can see your daughter now." A nurse appeared in the sitting room.

Dottie and Walter rose from their seats. Rhoda jumped to her feet, determined to get to Mary.

A hand caught her arm and she turned to find Peter looking at her. "Why don't you lay off? I know you're her friend, but let her family be here for her. Go on home." And with that Peter turned and followed Mary's parents down the hall.

A friend, huh? Just a friend? It infuriated Rhoda, made her hands clench, her body tense. She sat right back on down and waited. She waited for what felt like an eternity, for ages and ages. She glanced up at the clock and found it had only been thirty minutes. That was enough "family time" wasn't it?

Rhoda stood and inquired again as to where Mary was, and then was on her way down the hallway. Her heart racing, her fingers aching to touch, her arms wanting to hold Mary. But as she rounded the corner to slip inside the door she knew that none of that would be possible. There was Dottie doting on her daughter, Walter examining the medical findings, and Peter pacing dutifully at Mary's side. The picture-perfect family. Rhoda felt sick.

Until Mary looked up from her conversation with her mother. Her blurry, watery eyes and down-turned, annoyed look dissolved into a delighted smile upon catching sight of Rhoda - unkempt, desperate, wild Rhoda - standing in the hospital doorway.

"Rhoda, I said we would call later." Dottie spoke first.

Rhoda ignored her, ignored everyone else in the room for no one mattered at all except Mary. Mary laying there in the hospital bed looking so deliriously happy to see Rhoda.

"You came." Mary whispered, and it was as if they were the only two in the room.

"Yeah, kid. Of course I did." Rhoda stepped shyly forward, hands uncertain, folding into one another again and again, wanting desperately to reach out but she held them back, opting to stand there platonically at Mary's side.

But Mary reached out and took Rhoda's hand, holding it tightly. Rhoda smiled, holding on just as tightly.

"You okay?" Rhoda spoke quietly. Her hand betrayed her as she smoothed back Mary's hair.

Mary nodded, "Everything's fine. Now."

"What happened?"

Dottie huffed and stood from her daughter's other side, moving to stare angrily out the window. Peter stopped his pacing and stared at the two women. Rhoda could feel his eyes on her.

"Oh, I don't want to...it was only a little..." Mary was trying to play it down but Rhoda was giving her that stern look, the one that reminded Mary she could take it, could understand. "There was a little blood and I...I fainted."

"Thank God I was there," Peter moved to her other side, as if he belonged there. "I got her to the hospital quickly."

"You want me to throw you a congratulation party or somethin'? Get you an award?" Rhoda snapped.

"Rhoda," Mary held her hand a little tighter.

Rhoda glared at Peter until she felt Mary tugging gently at her hand, trying to ease the tension in the room by getting Rhoda to look away from Peter. Rhoda looked down again at Mary, at her pale face, her sad eyes and Peter disappeared. "How's the baby?" For that and Mary were all that really mattered.

"It's okay." Mary nodded. "Still alive and kicking."

Rhoda smiled, "that's great, kid. Real great." Rhoda clasped her hand with her other. She wished they were alone without this strange audience about them.

"Mary, I really think there are too many people in the room. You should be resting." Dottie had replaced Peter.

"Yes, mother, you're probably right. Thank you and daddy for coming, but I'm okay. Really. You can go on home and I'll call if I need anything. And Peter, you don't need to stay."

Dottie seemed a little perturbed that her daughter should ask her to leave, but Mary was holding firm to what she wanted. "Please, mother. Leave."

It took more coaxing and convincing and Rhoda could feel the anger dripping off Dottie as she left while Rhoda stayed on. It was finally Walter that grabbed his wife and pointed her to the door. Thank God for Mary's father. Peter was not so easy to get rid of. A nurse interrupting with a work call for him finally pulled him away.

"You're missing work." Mary exclaimed to Rhoda as soon as they were alone.

"I think this is more important. The store will understand." Rhoda perched herself atop the bed at Mary's side.

Mary played with the blanket, as if suddenly shy in Rhoda's presence. "I didn't think you'd come."

"What? Kid, of course I came." Rhoda looked at her hands fidgeting in her lap.

"Why wouldn't you take my calls?" Mary's voice was small.

Rhoda sucked in a breath of air, bit her lip, rubbed at her forehead. "Mare, I..." what was there to say? She'd freaked out, she got spooked, she was scared. Rhoda bit the side of her finger, searching for words. "I – uh, got a little scared, honestly. You know me, kid, things never work out for me and I didn't want to get my hopes up that this could really work out and I guess, I…" she stumbled over words, still unable to look up at Mary. "Well, Peter is the better choice, really. And I don't know if there really is a position for me to move up to at work so I might have lied to your father and that's not so good and I just don't…I'd probably screw it up. If I haven't already screwed it up I'm quite certain I would find a way to screw it up in the future, you know, I'd do something…"

"Rhoda." Mary covered her fidgeting hands with her own. Had she been trying to get her attention during her entire rant? Rhoda looked up then to find Mary staring intently at her. "Rhoda, I think that I…I might have done it all wrong. I didn't sleep last night, not at all, and the whole night I kept thinking about how wrong it was of me to tell my parents I loved you before I'd told you and I want you to know that I…I'm mad about you Rhoda."

"I didn't know, kid, I didn't know." Rhoda sniffled back tears. "I'm not good with the love stuff. I'm good at going on bad dates, really, really bad dates, and running away when things get too close but…but this is Mary Richards, this is _you_ , perfect little you and I'm going to mess it up. I already did."

"Rhoda, I'm not perfect." Mary sighed. "If I were perfect I wouldn't have slept with Peter. I would have just…admitted to you, to myself, that I wanted you."

"You wanted me even then?" Rhoda looked up again.

Mary nodded, eyes downcast. "I hadn't considered it an option, but then you…you were always so attentive, always there, and perhaps I took advantage of that without you really knowing how I felt. And for that I do apologize."

"Oh," Rhoda felt her heart pounding. If they weren't in a hospital with nurses wondering in and out at odd moments she would pull Mary into her arms and kiss her right then and there. But just as she felt a burst of excitement, of bliss at the idea of Mary loving her so much, for so long, she also felt her chest tighten. "Mare." Her voice waivered.

"Rhoda," Mary seemed to know just what Rhoda was feeling. "Rhoda, we'll get through it. You won't mess it up. I've already done enough of that for the both of us."

Rhoda squeezed Mary's hand tighter, not wanting to be so far apart from her, wishing she could just climb into the hospital bed with her and wrap their bodies together as they did at night when the world wasn't watching.

"Mary, it's not going to be easy. Does Peter…does Peter know about –"

Mary shook her head. "Mother didn't mention it to him, just put the pressure on to get me to say yes."

Rhoda wiped at her eye, fighting off the tears. "I want what's best for you. And for this baby." Rhoda spoke gently.

Mary clasped her hand tighter. "That's you, Rhoda. No matter what. I need you with me. I want _you_ with me."

Rhoda smiled. Never in her wildest teenage dreams would she have imagined she'd end up with an upright, knocked-up, Midwesterner, ex-head cheerleader. The thought baffled and relieved her. The reality was more perfect than anything she could fantasize or make up.

"I'm here. I'll always be here." Rhoda lifted their combined hands and kissed the back of Mary's hand, her eyes affixed permanently to Mary's rosy face. They smiled at one another. "As long as you want me."

"Oh, you." Mary shook her head.

Thanks to everyone who is reading! I haven't been leaving little comments on here but I appreciate all who have found this little work and have left reviews on it. Thank you so much! Hope you enjoy - we've got a long way to go!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

There was a surprising possessiveness that flowed through Rhoda now that Mary was back in her rightful place. In her apartment, laying amongst floral sheets, in that darling nightgown Rhoda had bought her once for her last hospital stay. Well, Rhoda had asked for her to wear it because the hospital had been a much better place the first time around. And now that Mary was out of the woods, the baby still safe inside her womb, Rhoda wanted her to wear that nightgown and Mary had, as if sensing that Rhoda needed to know she was okay.

Rhoda propped herself up in the bed, her eyes resting on Mary's mid-section, contemplating the child that was growing within. "I can't believe there's a real person in there. A little human with arms and legs and eyes and teeth and hair." Rhoda reached out, trailing her fingers over the orange and pink floral print. She could feel Mary's skin twitch beneath her fingers. She thought that perhaps she shouldn't have reached out but Mary reached down and held Rhoda's hand against her stomach.

"I'm not sure it has all of those yet but it certainly will."

"Hey, what do you want it to be, Mare? A boy or a girl?" Rhoda asked brightly, fighting back the fluttering that had come to rest in her chest, the pleasant sensation between her legs. She rubbed her thighs together as Mary trailed her fingers over her arm absently.

"Oh, I hadn't...I suppose either would do. A boy might be practical but we could certainly dress up a girl. Just think of the outfits!" Mary gushed.

But Rhoda couldn't think just then of the Hempel's baby section she'd perused on her break the other day and how adorable all of the little onesies had been, the tiny dresses and suits she'd come across. No, her mind was gone, lost to Mary Richards laying there before her, touching her arm, talking about the beautiful baby she would have. "What do you think?" Mary was asking.

"Uh, oh kid. I don't care as long as it's healthy. Besides the boys have just as cute of outfits as the girls." Rhoda moved ever so much closer to Mary's stomach. "You hear that, kid? You better stay healthy. No more scares. You'll send your Aunt Rhoda to an early grave."

Mary laughed, her fingers gliding into Rhoda's hair. Rhoda's breath hitched in her throat. She was so close to Mary, so close. And they had not yet...but neither had ever, had they? Rhoda certainly had never entertained the idea of sharing a bed with a woman before Mary Richards. How would they touch? Her eyes trailed downwards to the hem of the nightgown, just right below which was Mary's pristine white little panties which she'd caught glimpses of beneath the nightie. Rhoda gulped, Mary's fingers delighting against her scalp.

Her lips moved, pressed against Mary's floral printed stomach, for she didn't dare press her lips to where she had just been thinking.

Mary shifted, the sigh that fell from her lips like the ones that she made when they were wrapped up in one another in the night. Jesus, Rhoda had barely touched her and she had just sighed like that?

"It's - it's okay, Rhoda." Mary whispered.

Rhoda felt her heart hammering in her chest. She was being given permission to do something that felt sacred, and it scared her.

"Are you -" she swallowed, her mouth dry. She looked up into Mary's dark eyes - when had her eyes grown so large, so hungry? - watched as she nodded in affirmation that they were on the same page, that she needed this just as much as Rhoda wanted to give it. Rhoda looked back down to Mary's stomach, to where their hands rested together. "I've never...uh..."

"It's fine, you'll be fine, please..." Mary's breathing was going shallow with each passing second. Rhoda could feel Mary's heart pounding as quickly as her own.

"Mare, I...I'm going to mess it up, I just..." Rhoda spoke hesitantly as her fingers dared to trail down to the hem of the short nightie. She pulled it upward, eyes unable to move from the white fabric that barely covered Mary's most intimate area. Then there was the taut skin of her slowly rounding stomach. When had it grown? Rhoda pressed her lips to the skin there, right beneath Mary's belly-button. Rhoda was on her knees then, more daring in her motions, arms resting on either side of Mary.

Mary didn't respond, her breathing audible now as Rhoda lifted the impossibly flimsy material - had this been what she'd had in mind when she'd bought the nightgown for her? - lifted it up to reveal Mary's bare breasts. Rhoda's hands paused, as if afraid to cup, to cover them. They sunk and rose with Mary's breath, rounder than they'd appeared beneath Mary's clothes, pink nipples pert, rousingly awake. "Rhoda," Mary hummed, impatient.

Rhoda kissed above Mary's naval, watching as her hands made contact with Mary's breasts, thumbs playing over the tight pink peaks. Mary arched her back, sighing, a sigh Rhoda had not heard before. Had Bill or Peter elicited this sigh from Mary? Rhoda certainly hoped not.

Rhoda grew emboldened, kissing her way up to Mary's nipple, wanting to feel the nub in her mouth. Mary's hands tangled into her hair again, pulling her tighter, closer. She came undone before Rhoda, fell reverently open with every kiss, tug, lick. Her body laid bare for Rhoda and Rhoda wanted to explore every inch of Mary Richards that she had never before seen. Certainly her shorty nightgown left little to the imagination and there had been the help in and out of dresses which exposed the tender flesh of her back, but Mary's breasts...what rested between her thighs. All of this was new and all of it was available to Rhoda, for Rhoda to do with as she pleased, as she needed. Because she needed Mary badly.

Mary arched into her touch, her pelvis rising, seeking contact. Rhoda's moan came out strangled against Mary's chest.

"Please, Rhoda." Mary's fingers dug into Rhoda, delightfully grasping at her. Wanting.

The scent of arousal filled the room, Rhoda could taste it in her mouth and she was nowhere near Mary's center. Rhoda thought of what it must feel like to kiss there, between parted lips, to taste Mary. The thought rolled about in her brain, building the mounting tension between her own legs. _Forgive me for what I'm about to do to your mother_ , Rhoda thought as she kissed at Mary's stomach.

"Rho-oh," Mary gasped, fingers clutching at the bedsheet as Rhoda slithered out of her reach.

Rhoda's fire engine red fingernails slid gently into the band of Mary's underwear, eyes intent, focused, wanting to see more of Mary, wanting to know. And Mary lifted her hips, aiding Rhoda in the removal of her intimates. Rhoda pulled at them as if unwrapping a Christmas present. They were discarded to the side of the bed before Rhoda returned to her place between Mary's legs to see her fully exposed. Mary laying before her, panting, eyes ablaze, legs parted, open, willing.

Rhoda had never seen her like this before, had never imagined Mary could be so heady with lust and want. "God, kid. What are you doing to me?" Rhoda felt as if she might jump out of her own skin, her own nipples tight, her own panties thoroughly soaked with want. She was tender, she could tell. And as her eyes traveled downwards to the place between Mary's thighs she sighed. The mound glistened in the overhead light. She wanted to touch, to feel it. "You're so beautiful, Mare." Rhoda couldn't help the words that kept flowing out of her mouth as she moved forward, her hands coming to rest on Mary's thighs. Such simple words could barely express what Mary was, how she felt about her. Mary was a goddess, a queen, an amazon princess warrior. Rhoda wanted to please her, to worship her.

Rhoda, as if a curious child, placed a finger towards Mary's moist center, eliciting a moan of pleasure from the woman above her. Feeling as if this was right, she pressed on until she felt wet velvet, dragging her finger upwards where she knew that she herself liked to be touched. Mary ground against her hand, wanting more. "You feel so amazing." Rhoda whispered, pressing her lips to Mary's inner thigh, smelling her desire there, her lips salty.

"Please, Rhoda." Mary whimpered, her whole body taut.

Rhoda repeated her motions, this time allowing a finger to slide a little deeper before moving up to rub against Mary's throbbing center. She parted it, the taste of Mary already on her lips, so she only leaned forward and slid her tongue right there, right where she knew to touch on herself. She was no saint, she'd spent enough nights alone to have been driven to touching herself. For this she was proud of her knowledge, so that when her tongue slid over Mary again and she felt Mary press into her, she knew that what she was doing was right.

Her finger moved back, burying into the depths of Mary, delighting in the way Mary slid her body back and forth, arched her back as Rhoda licked and sucked lightly against her pleasure point.

The moans that Mary made drove Rhoda insane, wild with want. She moved with more accuracy and speed, the excitement building between them, Mary moving as if in a fevered dream. And then she was clutching at Rhoda's hair, clutching anywhere, her moans caught in her throat and then she was arched high and Rhoda felt her center pulsing, tightening, closing about her fingers.

"Oh God. Oh my God." Mary fell back against the bed, Rhoda removing her lips, to kiss at Mary's inner thigh, running her fingers over Mary as she knew she liked to do once she was over her own edge.

Rhoda glanced up, eyes heavy as she stared at Mary, Mary who looked so serene, so content with her eyes closed. She was practically humming, shifting her legs a little, hand rubbing over her own breast.

She watched as Mary's eyes came open, as if she were born anew, fresh and renewed, angelic. Their eyes met and Mary smiled lazily. "Oh, I love you."

Rhoda grinned and rested her head against Mary's thigh for a moment. "I love you, too, Mare. God, I love you." Rhoda let her finger trail away from Mary's center, making lazy patterns over her leg.

"Take off your nightgown." Mary spoke softly, coming up on her arms, breaking Rhoda from her contented daze. "I-I want to see you."

"Oh," Rhoda felt her cheeks color, for she knew she was not anything near the perfection that was Mary. No, Rhoda had flab and fat in all the wrong places and Mary wouldn't want to see that.

"Rhoda, please." Mary seemed to sense her hesitation. She sat up, pulling herself close to Rhoda, pulling their lips together in a reassuring kiss. "You're so beautiful, Rhoda. You don't even know it but you are." Mary kissed at her neck, whispered in her ear. "Remember," her fingers went to the hem of Rhoda's nightgown. "Remember when you won the Hempel's beauty pageant? You looked so beautiful." Mary pulled at the nightgown and Rhoda sat there, calmly, stilled by Mary's gentle ministrations.

"No, kid. Nah. You're the beautiful one and I'm just the funny sidekick." Rhoda shrugged as Mary pulled away to lift the nightgown over Rhoda's head.

Rhoda's arms went about her mid-section - she could scarcely hide her thighs so there was no use in even trying.

Mary shook her head, "you don't need to hide from me."

"I'm not hiding, I'm just..."

"Hiding." Mary shook her head and pressed her lips to Rhoda's neck. "I want to see every inch of you." Mary whispered against Rhoda's ear, shifting them so that Rhoda was beneath her, arms still folded across her chest, legs crossed. Mary laughed as she settled atop Rhoda, forcing her to uncross her legs so that she could settle atop her. "God you're gorgeous, Rho."

Rhoda kept her arms firmly clasped about her, but tilted her pelvis forward, delighting in the way that Mary was now straddling her, fully naked. She was still slick, Rhoda could feel it.

"Really, you're being ridiculous." Mary clasped her arms and tugged at them until Rhoda finally gave in and let Mary maneuver them to her side. She had to look away. She couldn't watch Mary looking at her, really seeing her.

Mary's hands were on her, tender, soft, trailing over her skin. Touching her carefully, thoughtfully. No man had ever regarded Rhoda in such a way. Most men would flirt and kiss and then the lights would go out and Rhoda would hide under her sheets and the men wouldn't care, wouldn't beg to see her. Their hands wouldn't touch her like she was fragile, precious as Mary was lovingly doing now. Mary with her soft, nimble hands that she used to embroider beautiful flowers, fingers that flew over her typewriter with precision and ease. Mary's thumbs slid over Rhoda's tight, throbbing nipples, her lips pressing against Rhoda's cheek, jaw, neck, tongue sliding out to lick, to claim every inch of Rhoda. "So beautiful."

"Oh, Mare." Rhoda sighed in mock annoyance, but the arousal caught in her throat. "Hey, kid, you sure you should - ah - be doing this? You know, in your - oh - state?"

"I'm pregnant, Rhoda," Mary was at her right breast now, lips taunting, teasing over Rhoda's nipple. "Not dying."

"But you...you were...and I think..." Rhoda wanted Mary, God, did she want Mary but what if she sat back and really saw her and hated it and she hadn't exactly prepared for her and...

Mary sat up, looking directly down at Rhoda, her eyes ablaze with want, hair akimbo about her head. "You're absolutely perfect, Rhoda. Let me love you." Her hand moved then towards her own center, only her fingers slid over Rhoda's panties, her eyes shifting down to see what she had done.

Rhoda felt the air catch in her lungs, she could hardly breath, hardly move. Mary had touched her. Oh God, she needed her to touch her again.

"Get these off." Mary trailed her fingers over the undergarment, Rhoda twisting and assisting until she was as naked as her bedmate. They sat up together, both breathing heavily. "I want to touch you, I'm - oh I want you so, Rhoda." Mary pulled their lips together and they fell back on the bed, Rhoda wrapped about Mary, their thighs tangling, Rhoda enjoying the feel of Mary's thigh between her legs, touching her sticky wetness. She couldn't help rising to press against her.

Mary's hand moved downwards, this time unhindered by cloth. Rhoda gasped at first contact, arching into Mary, begging her to touch her harder, to go deeper. Mary's fingers slid inside of her, a thumb trailing over her throbbing center, and Mary's mouth on her mouth. Kissing her feverishly, as if they could never get enough of one another, as if they might meld together into one person.

"Oh God, Mare. I love you so much. I love you." Rhoda gasped between kisses, pulling her closer, tighter. "I never thought...but you...why have we never...oh fuck, Mare." Rhoda gasped into the night as Mary buried herself deeper, worked her fingers like they were enchanted, like they knew everything Rhoda liked. Rhoda couldn't help the sway of her hips, the way she felt so totally out of control, yet completely at peace with herself in Mary's arms.

And then she was still, very still because Mary had hit upon that magical spot, just the right one that always made her, "oh fuck, kid. Oh fuck." Rhoda gasped for air, falling back into the bed her body light, feeling as if she were floating.

Mary rolled away to rest on her side, her fingers incapable of detaching from Rhoda, trailing mindless patterns over Rhoda's stomach. Normally Rhoda would hate anyone touching her stomach but it felt comforting, nice as she lay there, blissed out of her mind.

She finally opened her eyes and looked to Mary finding that she had laughter in her eyes.

"What?!" She felt herself shriveling, as if perhaps Mary might be laughing at her body. She wanted to roll away but Mary held onto her.

"Nothing. Nothing. You just have quite a mouth on you when you're...when you're...you know."

Rhoda felt her cheeks grow red and then she was laughing with Mary, pulling her against her to kiss her perfect lips.

And then they jumped apart as they both heard the sound of a knock at Mary's door.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Who could that be?" Rhoda gasped, body suddenly plunged into high alert. She wiggled away from Mary, searching, reaching for her nightgown.

Mary was in equal parts panic, running fingers through her hair, grasping for her own nightgown.

Rhoda frantically searched everywhere for her underwear.

"Mary, Mary dear, are you in there?"

Phyllis. Ugh, that infernal, horrible woman with her terrible timing.

"One moment, Phyllis." Mary called.

Rhoda groaned, "we could have pretended to be out."

"She can see my light, what was I supposed to do?" Mary was wrapping her robe about herself and Rhoda still couldn't find her undergarments.

"Mare, I can't find my panties." Rhoda hissed.

"Forget it, forget it." Mary shooed at her to fix the bed as she moved to the doorway.

"Really. What is taking so long? It's not as if you have miles of apartment to get through." Phyllis was already admonishing through the door.

Mary rolled her eyes as Rhoda pulled the messy sheets into some semblance of order, plopping down atop the chair just as Mary opened the door.

"I just dropped in to see how you were doing. Well, what's..." Phyllis looked Mary over, trailed her eyes up and down her flushed frame, taking great notice of her tousled hair. "I had no idea I was...interrupting your, ah, well, really Mary." Phyllis - for nearly the first time ever - was at a loss for words.

Rhoda should feel mortified that Phyllis thought what she thought, but in that moment she was impressed at this lack of commentary.

"Oh no, you're not interrupting. I was just about to shower." Mary pointed awkwardly towards the bathroom. Rhoda rolled her eyes, rubbing at her forehead. _So convincing, Mare. Real convincing._ "Rhoda's here."

Phyllis' eyes traveled from Mary to Rhoda, to the bed, to the plaid panties that had come to rest on the stairs by the door, then back to Mary again. "Oh, no."

"What?" Mary was trying her hardest to play her innocent routine, all big eyed and bushy-tailed but Phyllis would not be duped.

"Oh, Mary. Mary, Mary. I have no words." She placed her hand over her chest and Rhoda actually thought she might be mute, until - "except I do. I mean really, Mary. I see what this is. And don't think that I'm saying this for the reasons that you think I'm going to say this - my brother is gay, after all - but I mean really, Mary. Rhoda? Rhoda, of all people. Rhoda. I really expected more from you. I worried that this might happen. Yes, I've seen how close you two have grown, how you don't go out much anymore, always staying in, having your "girl's nights". Alone. I was quite worried. I just knew Rhoda would be a bad influence on you."

Rhoda felt small. How could Phyllis blame her for everything? As if there was even blame to assign. She sure as hell didn't feel ashamed about what they had done that evening.

"You know what, Phyllis." Mary's unwavering, strong voice broke Rhoda out of her potential, internal downward spiral. Rhoda's head shot up, taking in the powerful, tall pose Mary had assumed. "If you haven't noticed, Rhoda is a lovely human being who has always been there for me and whom loves and supports me. Rhoda is really quite wonderful. And Phyllis, I love her. And I'm not ashamed of it. I really love her."

Phyllis placed a hand over her heart, as if she might faint right there in the doorway. "Mary, you can't be serious."

Rhoda felt her heart racing. Sitting on her hands because she wasn't sure if she wanted to clobber Phyllis or wrap her arms about Mary and kiss her senseless. She was delirious, elated. Mary was standing up for her.

"I don't mind this sort of...lifestyle but think of my little Bess. What will I tell her? That Aunt Mary has taken up with Aunt Rhoda. How could she possibly understand it?"

"Well she doesn't have to because we're moving out." Mary spoke resolutely.

"Mare," Rhoda gasped.

"Mary, don't be ridiculous." Phyllis was trying to reason with her again as the door slammed shut in her face.

They both heard the other woman pleading on the other side of the door as Mary turned to face Rhoda, cheeks flushed with the thrill of standing up to Phyllis, of giving that insufferable woman a piece of her mind.

Mary stepped forward, bending down to retrieve Rhoda's errant panties from the ground.

"Uh, Mare..." Rhoda felt her pulse quickening, pulsing there in her veins.

"Now, Rhoda." Mary kept moving forward, clasping Rhoda's soiled underwear as if it were just any ordinary garment. "Rhoda, don't be cross with me." Mary kneeled down before her, hands moving to rest on Rhoda's knees.

"Mad, no, kid. I'm not mad. I'm just - uh - shocked. You're always coming out of left field with things. Always to everyone else but me. But, you...you wanna live with me?"

Mary grasped her hand then, lifting it to her lips to kiss it. "Yes, Rhoda. Yes, I do. And I'm sorry I keep doing that. I don't know what comes over me. I was just so mad at my parents for suggesting I stay with Peter and mad when Phyllis kept blaming you. You haven't done anything wrong. I've done it all wrong." Mary hung her head then.

"No, hey, kid. You're getting really good at standing up for yourself. I just...I want to be in on it. You know, before the whole rest of the world knows what you're thinking." Rhoda clasped at Mary's hand, running her fingers through Mary's hair. Because that was now allowed. Touching, caressing, kissing, God she loved this woman.

"I'm sorry, Rhoda. I didn't mean - I just thought with the new baby and now that I'm making a little more at work I thought it made sense if we..."

Rhoda kissed her then, kissed her as if she might have proposed to her. " Of course I'll move in with you. Of course, kid." She could think of no other thing she would rather like than to live with Mary Richards. To share a home as she so oft imagined them doing.

"Good. Good," Mary was grinning. "I - uh," she scratched briefly at her forehead. "I feel kind of strange about all of this, this moving in and we can't even be properly married."

Married! Mary had used the term, the word, applying it to the two of them as if it might be a thing they could do. "Yeah." Rhoda laughed a little, the concept hitting her a mile a minute. There would never be a wedding, not a real one, one that her mother had envisioned for her anyway. There would be no white gown, no groom in a tux waiting for her at the end of a long, horrible aisle. _Thank God, thank God, there_ is _a God!_

"Why are you laughing?" Mary asked, hands running over Rhoda's smooth thighs.

"I feel relieved. Really, I do. I mean _all_ these years I've been chasing after this ridiculous dream of being married, of finding this perfect man, and it's you, kid. I've found you and a wedding just seems ridiculous now. I can't imagine it. I don't know what my mother would think – I don't care what my mother thinks right now -, but I've never been happier Mare." Rhoda cupped Mary's cheeks, pulling her close, mouth pressed to mouth. The kiss morphed from innocent and chaste into something more, her body still humming from moments before, alive with want and desire.

"Who says that we can't be married?" Mary pressed her lips to Rhoda's neck.

"Well, the law, the Bible, the state, the – " Mary silenced Rhoda with a searing kiss which made Rhoda hum. "Oh, Mare." Rhoda sighed, "kid, you really drive me wild you know. Here we are having a serious conversation and you're –"

Mary's fingers found Rhoda's warm center, as if before had not been enough, as if it could never be enough. Her fingers slid over Rhoda's slickness, silencing her. "I've never felt like this with anyone before." Mary whispered, pulling Rhoda to her. "I want to marry you."

"Yeah?" Rhoda yelped, arms wrapping about Mary to hold her closer.

"I wish things were different." Mary was stroking her as if she would do anything for Rhoda, as if she were her sex slave, ready to care for Rhoda in any way, as if trying to make up for something.

"What are you talking about?" Rhoda matched Mary's motions, breathless, but sensing that Mary was worried about something.

"Rhoda," Mary kissed at her cheek. "Are you really okay with all of this? I mean, with me and with the baby."

Rhoda's head rolled back, body arching into Mary. How could she ask her these questions at a time like this? How ridiculous. She was opening herself up – something she did not do easily – allowing Mary in, deep. She loved her, had loved her before the baby fiasco, before everything else. When they got in arguments it felt deeper, worse than any other arguments she'd ever had before with anyone else and she seemed only to care when it pertained to Mary. Really care. She knew that she never wanted to spend another day without Mary, with or without this child she loved her. The child changed nothing – only added an extension of Mary into the world and Rhoda could imagine she'd love the kid just as much as she loved the woman now before her, bringing her to the edge for the second time that evening.

"Oh!" Rhoda called out, clasping at Mary tightly, her body stilled against Mary's hand. She shook, felt her body relax back against the chair, panting, floating, content. She pulled Mary towards her, Mary rolling in her embrace to rest her head in Rhoda's lap. They sat like that, breathing deeply, serenely together.

"Mare, I've never loved anyone more. I didn't think this was possible. I thought it happened in books maybe, but not…not in real life." Rhoda trailed her fingers through Mary's hair.

"Let's get married then." Mary pulled back, practically jumping to her feet. The woman made pregnancy look easy.

"What are you talking about?" Rhoda could not move so quickly, not fully returned to her body.

Mary was rummaging through a drawer in her dresser. "I mean, Rhoda, that I want to marry you. And since we can't have a proper wedding I want us to exchange something else. Ah!" Mary held up the item she was searching for.

"What is this?" Rhoda sat up in the chair, pushing her nightgown back down.

Mary resumed her place on the floor before Rhoda. "Will you marry me, Rhoda Morgenstern?"

Rhoda's hands went to her mouth, the prick of tears threatened the corners of her eyes. "Mare, oh God…Mary."

"This was my grandmother's engagement ring." Mary held the knotted golden band with square diamond set in the middle.

Rhoda felt the tears trailing freely down her cheeks. "Mary."

"Say yes, Rhoda." Mary prompted.

"Oh, but wait!" Rhoda found her footing then. She pushed herself up, knowing just what she needed. There had been something she'd seen, it had caught her eye, stuck out to her at Hempel's. She had no idea why she'd gravitated towards the simple pearl necklaces with little pendant in the middle, a small little diamond surrounded by gold. She'd seen it and bought it, not with herself in mind, but now she realized whom she'd purchased it for.

"Where are you going?" Mary called after her, but Rhoda was racing to her apartment, rummaging through her dresser for the box. It was there on top, still wrapped in tissue.

Racing back to the apartment Rhoda moved to kneel down beside Mary. The two were on the floor facing one another and Mary's eyes went wide at the box in Rhoda's hand.

"Yes, kid, of course I'll marry you. But you have to marry me, too. Mary Richards, will you marry me?" Rhoda opened the box and showed Mary the necklace. The perfect necklace that was Mary Richards. She had bought it for her without even knowing.

Mary was crying then, the two of them on the floor crying and exchanging gifts and as Mary slid the ring onto Rhoda's pointer finger – the only finger it fit and seemingly appropriate because theirs would never be a marriage like others – and Rhoda clasped the necklace about Mary's neck, they realized they were married. Perhaps not legally, not by law, but in their hearts. They knew.

They fell into one another, lips smeared with tears, arms wrapped tightly about one another as if they should never part again.

Thank you so much for reading along! I appreciate all the kind comments you have left on this story. There is much more to come...about 26 chapters total, so do not fear! Comments are always lovely and I hope you continue to enjoy!

I am also planning a post Mary & Rhoda, the 2000 movie, fiction to follow this.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

She liked the weight of it, the beautiful shine that would catch her eye as she assembled mannequins, hung backdrops, flipped the pages of newspapers and magazines. A ring she'd never imagined materializing, and now it was on her finger and it felt as if it might have always belonged there. Acquired so easily, easier than she'd thought possible, a little piece of the woman she loved with her at all times.

She liked it even as she poured over the daily newspaper again, searching in vain for the elusively perfect new home into which she and Mary would move. Two bedrooms seemed most logical, they would need the space, but two bedrooms were expensive. Rhoda nearly crossed off every one that day because while she and Mary could pool their money up to about $250 - $275 - if they really stretched their budget - they could not possibly reach the $300 minimum two bedrooms required.

"I need a new job." Rhoda whispered into the silent break room. Her pulse quickening as she stared again at the ads.

Two new listings caught her eye. One was a one-bedroom in a high rise downtown, close enough to both her and Mary's work. It was modestly priced at $200 which Rhoda found reasonable, practical. The other was a detached carriage house near the park. It was pushing their budget at $275 but it sounded so ideal. "$275, detached carriage house, roomy one-bedroom with large living space, small alcove, windows overlooking park, new appliances." Rhoda's imagination took flight, already envisioning Mary sitting atop a couch they'd purchase together, glasses at the end of her nose, embroidering little ducks on a baby jumper, as Rhoda played with their toddler at her feet. Her heart contracted, longing for a future that had not yet arrived.

She made arrangements to see both places, skipping out of work, feigning a doctor's appointment. She raced to WJM to collect up Mary, knowing that both places would be snatched up quickly if they didn't act soon.

Pressing her way into the busy news room Rhoda noticed Murray at his desk. "Heya Murray." Rhoda waved, moving to hug him.

"Hi there, Rho." Murray met her embrace.

"Where's Mary?" Rhoda glanced around as they parted.

"Had to run some errands for Lou. She'll be back in a bit." Murray pulled out a typed sheet of paper and replaced it with a new sheet. "Hey, Rhoda, you haven't - uh - noticed something a little, well, different about Mary? She's been a little off."

Oh, so Mary was keeping mum at the office now, was she? Rhoda supposed it made sense but she'd have to tell them at some point.

"I think it's best you ask her." Rhoda had learned her lesson about sticking her foot in her mouth at Mary's office. "But I know she's happy."

"Yeah?" Murray smiled up at Rhoda. "Has she met someone new?"

Rhoda twirled the ring on her finger. "Uh, something like that."

"Hey Rhoda, I wasn't expecting you." Mary's voice came from behind, hitting Rhoda right in the knees. How she longed to turn and embrace the woman, greet her with a kiss like Murray could his wife or Ted could Georgette. Instead she ran a hand through her hair and smiled at Mary.

"Yeah, kid. I found some places and thought we could go see them."

"Ah, so you're moving." Murray spoke up as if that explained all that had changed in Mary.

"Uh, yes, Murray. I've decided to move." Mary looked a little peeved about his interest. Rhoda felt her heart pounding; had she misspoken again?

"I think it's great!" Murray spoke brightly. "You two getting a place together makes sense."

Mary looked at him wide-eyed, then glanced at Rhoda. "I'm not sure I can to-"

"Oh, go on, Mare. I'll cover for you." Murray insisted.

"Rhoda!" Lou had stepped out of his office.

"Hey there Lou." Rhoda waved lightly.

"Hey, I've got a question for you. Could you come into my office?" Lou had that light sort of, condescending tone of voice and Rhoda glanced briefly at Mary, questioning her as to what this was about. Mary only shrugged, equally confused.

"Yeah, sure." Rhoda moved across the newsroom and Lou clapped her on the shoulder as he pulled her inside, as if she were his pal, just another guy.

"I've got tickets to a hockey game." He spoke loudly as he shut the door behind them.

"Oh, I'd love to..." but that wasn't his real intension, Rhoda could tell as he closed the door and moved away from her. She trailed off, lost, nerves fluttering in her stomach.

She stood awkwardly at the door for a second as he took his seat and reached down to his bottom drawer. "Drink?" He held up the bottle.

"Oh, no, Lou. No thanks." Rhoda shook her head and crossed awkwardly to sit across from him.

"Mary's been upset." His happy demeanor dropped entirely, he was so serious sitting there, cold.

"Yes." Rhoda nodded.

"She won't exactly come out and tell me what's happening but I'm a smart man. I can connect the dots."

Where was he going with this?

"Sure." Rhoda agreed.

"She's been sick. Missing work. It's not like her, Rhoda. Not like her at all."

"Listen, Lou." Rhoda scratched her forehead. "I'm not going to discuss Mary's personal life with you. I like you, I really do, but if she wants to tell you she will."

"I know that." Lou snapped.

"Well then what are you buttering me up for?"

"I think of Mary as a daughter, you see. I'm very protective of Mary. If anyone hurt her, if anyone even thought to do wrong by her I'd..." He paused, the wild look in his eyes enough to frighten Rhoda, make her heart leap. "I'd kill anyone who hurt her. She's special."

"She is special." Rhoda nodded, feeling more frightened than she had sitting across from Mary's own parents.

"I just need to know, well you're her closest, dearest friend and I need...I need to know that you'll take care of her." Lou looked down into the amber liquid.

Rhoda froze. Was he really...did he? What did Mary tell this man? "Of course...I would never...Lou, you know I love Mary. I would never want to see her hurt."

"I know that, Rhoda." Lou nodded, still not looking at her.

"Hey, Lou, you gotta promise me something." Lou looked up then. "You've got to promise me that whatever happens to Mary in the coming months, that she'll always have a job here at WJM. You have to promise me that you'll take care of her, too."

Lou smiled then. "I said she was like a daughter, didn't I?"

Rhoda smiled.

"Hey, about that hockey game."

"I'll see you Friday night." Rhoda stood and shook Lou's hand as if they'd completed some kind of business transaction. But they were agreeing on Mary, their love for Mary uniting them.

Mary was quiet until they got into the car. Rhoda couldn't take it, had to know that she hadn't ruined everything with her loud mouth. Not again. "Mare, I'm sorry if I –"

"What did Lou say to you?" Mary spoke at the same moment, as if the car offered them protection from the outside world.

Rhoda couldn't tell if she was hurt or not. "He just asked me to a hockey game, was all…"

"Oh, come on, Rhoda. I'm not dumb. You were in there longer than that." Mary rolled her eyes.

"Hey, kid. He just…he was worried about you. They're all worried about you. Murray even asked about you." Rhoda kept her distance, not sure how Mary might respond.

Mary slumped at the wheel. "I guess I should say something, shouldn't I?"

"You will have to, eventually." Rhoda eyed her stomach, the small little budge just beginning to show now. Almost imperceptible if you didn't know what you were looking for. Damn that woman, for Rhoda knew if she were nearly five months pregnant she'd be the size of a house. And here Mary was looking as sleek and chic and skinny as ever. Maybe Rhoda needed to feed her more.

"I suppose so." Mary conceded, parking in front of the apartment building. So tall, so sterile in contrast to the house they currently lived in. "How much did you say this was?"

"$200. Not bad." Rhoda shrugged.

They sat there for a moment in silence. Rhoda eyeing Mary as she collected herself. Reaching out she placed her hand over Mary's wrist, squeezing gently. "Hey, kid. You know they all love you."

"Yeah," Mary smiled a little. "I know." She sighed, "let's go see this place."

They entered through the grandiose front entrance, complete with doorman and marble finishes. It was so elegant, something Rhoda could see Mary living in. Not so much herself, but it suited Mary.

A man in a suit greeted them. "Hello ladies, so nice to meet you. I'm John Anderson. You've come to see 4F, haven't you?"

"Yes, we have. I'm Rhoda." Rhoda stepped forward to shake his hand, then watched as his eyes trailed to Mary standing unawares at her side. She felt an odd twisting in the pit of her stomach, a gut reaction to this feeb and his wondering eye and the way he ignored Rhoda, the way he was staring now at Mary.

"And who might this be?" He stepped forward to shake Mary's hand.

She was staring at the decadent design of the place, her fingers absently playing with the pearl necklace about her neck. "I'm Mary Richards. Nice to meet you." She extended her hand to him without paying him much attention.

"So nice to meet you, Mary. The elevators are right this way." John ushered them over to the elevator bank. "And which one of you is looking to move in here?"

"Uh, we both are. Together." Rhoda responded, feeling a slight thrill when Mary placed her hand at the small of her back as they climbed onto the elevator.

John seemed flummoxed at this statement. "You know, we do have two bedrooms."

"Yeah, well we can't afford that. You know, us being working gals and all." Rhoda exclaimed, trying to cut the air with a joke, but John was not amused.

"I should think that such a beautiful woman would be married." He was still looking at Mary. Mary's who hand was still on Rhoda's back, hidden in the recesses of the elevator. Steadying her, because Rhoda was quite certain she might pummel the guy if he kept coming on to Mary.

"Well, sir, I am not." Mary gave him a charming grin.

The elevator dinged open. "Such a shame for so beautiful a woman to not be married. Right this way." John pointed them in the direction of the apartment. He pulled out the keys and opened the door. They stepped inside, taking in the brightly lit room, the tall ceilings, the simple kitchen, the door to the bedroom. It was a blank slate, and Rhoda had to admit she didn't hate it.

"It's very nice." Rhoda exclaimed.

"Yes, it's in very high-demand, you see." John watched as the two women looked the place over. "What did you say your last name was?" He asked as Rhoda stepped near him.

"Hmm? Morgenstern. Why?" She shot him a look, the feeling of unease returning. At full force.

"I see." He eyed her warily, moving to Mary who stood at the window. "Perhaps if you let me take you out tonight, I could cut the price a little. So you wouldn't need a roommate."

Mary turned on him, outrage coloring her cheeks. "Excuse me?"

"I just feel that this place is better suited for you. Not so much your friend." He kept his face straight, as if he were actually saving Mary from some horrible monster.

"What are you talking about? I want to move in with my _friend_." Mary was indignant.

John shrugged and shoved his hands in his pocket. "I'm afraid she's just not right for this apartment building. But you, wow, you are something. Why is it again you're not married?"

"I beg your pardon, but are you saying that you can't rent this apartment to my friend because you're not interested in her? Because you don't find her attractive?" Mary was confused.

"Mare, leave it alone. Let's get outta here. This guy is a real loser, you know that." Rhoda spat the words, moving to reach for Mary before she could do something rash. "I see what you're doing here." Rhoda got between Mary and John. "And it's not right. Not right at all. I could have you sued for it."

John held up his hands. "I never said anything. Just suggested that it wasn't the place for _you_."

"Yeah, well it's not the place for _her_ either. Goodbye." Rhoda grabbed Mary and the two walked out of the apartment, walked the four flights of stairs down, Rhoda's heart racing, mind reeling. How could he? How, in this day and age, could he possibly deny her the right to live here? She'd seen it in New York. She'd known it as a practice, but here? Here in Minneapolis? In the 70s?

"Rhoda, Rho." Mary reached for her before they could get into the car. "What just happened in there?"

Rhoda steadied herself and then turned back to Mary. "It's nothing, just a little…ah, it's no problem really. It wasn't the right place for us." Rhoda climbed into the driver's side of the car, wanting to get far away as fast as possible.

Mary got in the car, turning to face Rhoda with a look of understanding on her face. "Rhoda, was that because…"

"Yeah, kid. It was." Rhoda nodded.

"I'll kill him." Mary frowned. "I mean who cares if you're Jewish or not."

"Just imagine if he knew who you were married to." Rhoda laughed, the tension melting away as they drove down the street towards the next apartment. Oh please, God. Please let this place be better.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 16

"Rho," Mary exclaimed as they pulled up to the curb of the carriage house. It sat just behind the main, robin egg blue home. The snow-covered trees framed the outside of the matching carriage house and Rhoda could see the park from where they sat in the car. "It's gorgeous."

Rhoda had a good feeling about this place, it felt like home already. She sent up a prayer that this time they wouldn't have the same issue, that whoever the proprietor or proprietress - for she had spoken to a woman on the phone - would allow a Jew and Gentile to co-habitat peacefully. "Expensive though." Rhoda sighed, trying not to get her hopes up just yet.

They saw a woman emerging from the main home. She was wrapped in an elegant navy-blue coat, her white hair styled in a wave that came over left brow. She smiled at them, watching as they emerged from the car. "Hello, dears. I'm Hazel Sanderson." She smiled clasping Rhoda's hand first. "You must be Rhoda." Her hand was so warm despite the frigid winter day air.

"Yes, and this is Mary Richards." Rhoda moved so that the woman could clasp Mary's hand.

"So nice to meet you both. I feel as if I like you both very much already and we don't even know one another. You'll be sharing the place, I suspect?" She eyed them as she led them through a little gate that took them to the front door of the little house. It looked to be an old garage or stable that had been transformed into a quaint little home.

"Yes, ma'am. I hope that isn't an issue." Rhoda wanted nothing to be an issue this time for this already felt like the perfect home for them. She could feel Mary near her, smiled when she felt Mary's hand clasp lightly at her arm.

"No," Hazel's eyes sparkled as she opened the door to usher them inside. "I prefer females. You see I try not to meddle in my tenants lives but the last guy I rented the place to very near wrecked it. You both look responsible, tidy, neat."

"Well, Mary is quite clean so I assume she'll keep me in line." Rhoda winked.

They entered inside and came to a halt, eyes wide as they surveyed the gorgeous wooden interior, the high vaulted ceilings, the large paned windows that opened out to the park, the little alcove lined with bookshelves, the perfect little kitchenette with a breakfast nook. "Oh," Mary was speechless.

"Well walk around, the bedroom is over here, bathroom here. I just had it redone." Hazel walked about turning on lights.

"We'll take it." Rhoda blurted out without stepping another inch further. There was something about the place that made her want to never leave.

Hazel laughed, delighted by her earnestness. They walked every inch of the place, Rhoda's mind already racing ahead with ideas, how they might combine Mary's stuff with her own. There would be no pink walls, not in this place. There would be plants everywhere, Mary's couch there in the living room, Rhoda's "etc." sign there above the bookshelf that would house books and pothos.

"Why don't you two come with me to the main house and we'll have some tea and go over the paperwork." Hazel suggested, shutting off the lights, moving to open the main door.

"Really? You really want us?" Rhoda felt her heart racing, stomach flipping.

"I've always had a good intuition about people and something tells me you're both good people." Hazel winked, showed them to her backdoor and ushered them into her sprawling home. "I know it's much too big for one person. That's why I enjoy renting out the carriage house. To know someone else is nearby." She explained once they were seated and she was pouring tea.

"It's gorgeous." Mary exclaimed.

"Thank you. I inherited it from my parents." Hazel smiled, glancing around again as if she, herself had not seen the place for some time. Hazel was the perfect name for her, Rhoda realized, as she stared into her bright, sparkling hazel eyes. "I've lived here all my life."

"I'd never want to leave either if I'd grown up here. My family's apartment in the Bronx was the size of this room, you can imagine why I wanted to get outta there." Rhoda sighed. "I bet you enjoyed raising your family here."

Hazel froze for a moment, her hand stilling as she reached for the sugar. The smile on her face morphed into something else, something far off, reminiscent.

"Oh, I hope I didn't offend you." Rhoda had done it again, stuck her foot in her mouth. They'd never find a place at this rate!

"You didn't, dear. Not at all." Hazel assured her with a smile. "I lived with my friend, Lucille, for many years. Until she passed. Two years ago."

Rhoda felt her cheeks color. "Oh, I'm so sorry." Rhoda reached out and placed her hand over Hazel's.

Hazel patted her hand. "Thank you. She was certainly something. Always so full of life. She filled the house with laughter. She's still here. I don't think I could ever leave." Hazel spoke wistfully.

"I wish I could have met her. She sounds delightful." Mary grinned, her hand finding Rhoda's beneath the table.

"Oh, she would have loved you girls." Hazel laughed. "But enough about me. I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to get to know one another unless you'd like for me to butt out and leave you be."

"Oh, I couldn't imagine that. You're lovely, Hazel." Rhoda grinned.

"Good, then let's talk this out. What do you two girls pay now for rent?"

"Well, I pay about $90 and Mare pays about $130." Mary's hand in hers felt thrilling.

"$220. I see. And I'm asking $275, but I like you both so much. And, quite honestly, I don't need the money. What if I met you at $225?"

"Oh, you would?" Rhoda clasped her hands together but Mary stopped her happiness.

"Uh, Rhoda. Do you think we should...should we?" Mary had that worried crease in her brow.

"Oh, Mare, I don't think...but..."

"If you think I'm concerned about your living arrangements I can assure you I don't mind at all." Hazel was smiling knowingly at them.

"Oh," Mary's cheeks colored then. "No, it's not…" Mary shook her head, fighting off the embarrassment. "No, thank you for that, but I'm…" Mary looked to Rhoda who nodded. For some reason Rhoda felt Hazel would understand. She seemed like just the kind of person who would be reasonable. Rhoda took Mary's hand again and squeezed it. "Well, you see I'm expecting. We're – I'm going to have a baby."

Hazel's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, thrilled by the news. She clasped her hands together. "Congratulations, dear."

"Th-thank you." Mary stuttered, Rhoda squeezing her hand again, laughing.

"Oh, how wonderful! A child in the house. Oh, how very lucky."

"So you're not going to take back the house because we really like it." Rhoda grinned.

"Of course not, I think if anyone deserves this place it's the two of you. You need to nest, to settle in. Let's get these signed and get you into the place as soon as possible. How does that sound? It's vacant so as soon as you pay the deposit you're welcome to move in." Hazel pushed the papers towards them.

Rhoda looked to Mary, they smiled at one another. This was going to be their new home.

Rhoda carried another box into the space, looking around at the mess they had made of it. How attractive it had been while bare and now they had ruined it with all their stuff. Mary was buried in the kitchen unloading dishes, looking adorable in her painting button-up and jeans with a scarf about her head. Rhoda moved to her, "I think that might have been the last box." Rhoda grinned, happy to finally have the moving truck gone and Mary's car emptied out.

"We're going to be unpacking until after this baby arrives," Mary sighed, relaxing into Rhoda's arms as she circled them about her. They surveyed the abysmal scene before them, boxes upon boxes.

"Hey, we'll get it done before then." Rhoda pressed a kiss to Mary's cheek. "We have a few months to go yet." She buried her lips against Mary's neck.

"Cut it out. Don't start something or else we'll really never get unpacked." Mary joked, but made no move to pull herself from Rhoda's embrace.

"Whatever are you talking about, Mrs. Rhoda Morgenstern?" Rhoda laughed, her hand wandering beneath the button up to rub briefly over Mary's protruding abdomen. She could feel the baby kick right where her hand rested. She loved when the kid did that. The baby was already so strong, so full of life, a real fighter, Rhoda could tell. "Don't you need a break, you've been working awfully hard today?"

"Hey, wait a minute. Why am I Mrs. Rhoda Morgenstern? What if you're Mrs. Mary Richards?"

"Mary Morgenstern-Richards?" Mary laughed, turning in Rhoda's embrace to press their lips together.

"Rhoda Richards-Morgenstern?" Mary breathed against her lips. God, her name on Mary's lips drove her wild. Her fingers moved to undo Mary's jeans' zipper and Mary didn't protest. She was always ready to go recently. Rhoda could ghost her finger over Mary's arm and Mary would practically shove her up against a wall.

"Mary Richards-Morgenstern." Rhoda's hands went to unbutton Mary's jean shirt, fingers covering, cupping Mary's hardened nipples.

"Rhoda Morgenstern- oh….Richards." Mary couldn't concentrate anymore on what they were saying. Rhoda's fingers tangled in her bra, mouth covering the exposed nipple. "Please." She gasped. Rhoda pressed her against the countertop, the duo working until Mary was seated on the edge. Rhoda's fingers moved downwards, lips on Mary's breast, hand between her legs. She could feel Mary's wetness, reveled in the warmth there that was hers and hers alone to savor, to play in, to touch, to love.

"Oh, Rhoda." Mary gasped, hands wrapping about Rhoda, pulling her closer to her, hips moving in time with Rhoda's hand.

"You're so beautiful, Mare. So fucking perfect." Rhoda's voice was horse, raspy with desire as she watched Mary tangle her fingers in her own hair, head back against the cabinet door.

Mary reached down and cupped her own breasts, holding them, rolling her nipples in her fingers.

"Oh, fuck, kid." Rhoda could barely stand it when Mary touched herself.

"Harder, Rhoda, oh…" Mary bit her lip, body moving more hastily, racing towards her end. Rhoda knew how to please her now, exactly what she liked, exactly what worked. It took a simple swipe of her finger and Mary was falling, grasping onto her.

Rhoda pulled her close, kissing her all over, kissing every inch she could reach. "So fucking beautiful." She loved the moments right after when Mary was ruined, when her clothes hung off awkwardly, when her hair was out of place, when her cheeks were flushed, when she was so undone. Seeing her this way made Rhoda love her all the more.

"Oh, Rhoda," Mary playfully hit at her, arms still limp. "You little minx."

"Me? I think that is you, Mrs. Richards." Rhoda laughed and stepped away from her wife, helping her down from the counter.

"I've never felt this way with anyone. I don't know what comes over me." Mary re-buttoned her shirt, Rhoda helping her back into her pants.

"I guess I just have that effect on people." Rhoda winked, leaning in to press her lips to Mary's, to smooth over her hair.

"Are you okay?" Mary eyed her, looked her over.

"Yeah, sure, kid. You can help me out once we get the bedroom unpacked." Rhoda grinned.

"Oh, you're a tease, Morgenstern. A real tease. That could take days!" Mary cried.

"Hey, why don't we order a pizza and get the living room sorted out. Maybe if we uncover the couch you can pay me back then." Rhoda offered, moving to check if the phone was working yet.

She was surprised when Mary smacked her behind. "Sounds good to me, I'm going to go wash up."

Rhoda laughed, picking up the phone. There was a dial tone. Thank goodness she'd memorized the pizza parlor's phone number years ago.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Rhoda! Why are the forks over here and the spoons over here? Don't you know that they go on the right side like this and the left like this?" Mary rearranged the silverware as she spoke, irritation masking her nerves.

"I'm sorry I haven't read the latest Emily Post, dear." Rhoda rolled her eyes to the ceiling as she checked on dinner again.

"I just need everything to be perfect." Mary sighed, her hands covering her face as she sunk down into a seat at the table.

"Oh, Mare." Rhoda wiped her hands on a dish towel and moved to Mary, kneeling there beside her. "Hey, kid. They're just your parents."

"I know, I know. Just my parents." Mary picked nervously at the tablecloth, not turning to face Rhoda. Rhoda who knew Mary well enough to know she was having a mild panic attack for trying to be the better woman and invite her mother and father for dinner because she still loved them and needed them. Even if her mother was being impossible. Always phoning Mary about Peter, letting her know how difficult single parenthood would be (all the while knowing that she was not single) letting her know that if she insulted their family that she'd be cut off from her meager inheritance. Dottie had tried nearly every tactic imaginable. She was wearing Mary thin, Mary who still believed they could reconcile over this.

"I wish I could make this easier." Rhoda brushed Mary's hair behind her ear, got up to press a kiss to her forehead. "You better go get yourself together. They'll be here any minute." Rhoda helped her up, the rounding of Mary's stomach more visible with each passing day.

"Oh, Rhoda. This was a mistake." Mary paused in Rhoda's arms.

"No, kid. I think it shows that you're trying." Rhoda tried to assure her, pressing her lips to a salty cheek. "And hey," she leaned in further, pressing her lips to Mary's ear, "if it's horrible then it's only one evening and you can look forward to that thing you like once they leave." Rhoda whispered as she nipped at Mary's earlobe.

"Stop it," Mary laughed and pressed herself away from Rhoda. "I'm going to freshen up."

Just as she moved towards the bathroom they heard the doorbell chime. "I'll get it, go on." Rhoda shooed Mary away.

She steeled herself for a moment, taking a deep breath in, exhaling out. She could do this. She could face Dottie and Walter. She used to really like Dottie. Nothing had to change, did it?

"Hello," Rhoda tried to smile pleasantly as she opened the door.

Dottie revered her with a concealed mask of distain, disapproval dripping from her plastered-on smile. "Oh, hello." Her voice cold, surprised as if she forgot that Rhoda also lived here.

"Hi," Rhoda faltered then for she would normally refer to her as Dottie but now that there was a great divide between them she felt that her only course of action was to revert back to Mr. and Mrs. Richards but it fell flat on her tongue. "Let me take your coats." She offered instead, hoping to buy herself some time away from them.

Rhoda felt the strain acutely as Dottie's eyes stared anywhere but at her, sweeping wearily about the home she and Mary had created together - Mary's living room furniture patched together in the space, her kitchen table pressed up near the window in the kitchen, the reading nook that Rhoda had just finished knitting a blanket for with Mary's embroidered pillows upon the seat, the art work that Rhoda had dug up out of her storage at 119 N. Weatherly Ave. Dottie's disapproving gaze christened every surface. She looked uncomfortable standing near the door now without her coat.

"Hi mother, daddy." Mary appeared refreshed and beaming from the bathroom, Rhoda never more relieved to see her in her life.

"Are you sure this is a big enough place for a baby? Only one bedroom?" Dottie admonished before her daughter could hug her. Her whole body froze. Did the woman think she might catch a homosexual bug by touching her daughter now?" I've seen Peter's place, it has two whole extra rooms, darling."

"Hi there, Mare." Walter hugged his daughter stiffly, his hands not quite touching her. "Where might the restroom be? I must wash up."

"Would you like a drink?" Rhoda inquired of Dottie, rescuing Mary from any further awkward first conversation with her mother. She moved to the kitchen to pull down the brandy, Dottie's favorite.

Mary and Dottie made a strange dance away from the front door, neither one knowing exactly what to say to the other. Rhoda only heard bits and pieces of their mangled, messy conversation. She could tell that Mary was getting irritated, though she was trying her best to keep it together.

"I believe dinner's ready, isn't it?" Mary inquired of Rhoda once her father had returned, clean, to the living area. Rhoda nodded, watching as Mary ushered her parents towards the table, refusing to stoop to her mother's low-blows. Which were unfortunately coming too soon in the evening.

As if needing to get away for a moment, Mary came towards her in the kitchen, in search of something to carry or do. They brushed by each other silently in the kitchen, Rhoda lightly squeezing Mary's elbow before carrying the chicken out to the table.

"It smells delicious." Walter offered.

Dottie drank her brandy.

Dinner was a tense affair. Conversation stilted, safe. Dottie only mentioned the baby in reference to Peter, whom had been asking about Mary, was worried about Mary, wondered if they might get together for a drink.

"No, mother." Mary slammed her fist on the table finally. "I don't want to see Peter. I don't want anything to do with Peter."

"But, darling," Dottie went on unfazed, "I'm afraid when you got pregnant with his child you rather gave that up as an option."

Mary eyed her mother over the table. "What are you planning?"

"I'm not planning anything. I just think a man has a right to raise his child. He is the father after all," Dottie's voice grated on Rhoda's last nerve. But of course she could never be this child's father or mother or parent...but she had to matter for something, didn't she?

"A child doesn't always need a father. No offense, but it wasn't as if Daddy was always there when I was growing up." Mary shot back.

"He was still there. In the house. Married to me."

"Really, mother." Mary was getting tense. Rhoda didn't like when she got tense. It made her worry for the baby, but Mary couldn't worry about the baby when she was right in the middle of rapid fire with her mother.

"This is all well and good for now, playing house with Rhoda as if it's a life, a real life, but when that baby comes it needs two parents. A father and a mother." Dottie's eyes narrowed.

"Uh, why don't we take dessert in the living room?" Rhoda cut through the thick air, searching for any excuse to get them off this topic.

"This isn't college, Mary. I think we both remember what happened and how that turned out."

"Mother," Mary's cheeks colored bright red.

Rhoda glanced curiously at Mary. She supposed she had never inquired as to why Mary had never finished out the full four years of college. She hadn't thought it necessary.

"Yes, let's have dessert." Mary quickly stood up and began clearing dishes.

Rhoda stilled her with a hand to her wrist before she could pick up her plate. "I'll clean up. Go sit down."

"I can do it." Mary pulled her arm away and continued on.

Rhoda shook her head and helped Mary to bring things to the sink. She wanted to reach out, to console her but now was not the moment. Not with Dottie hovering about, making some sort of threat to their nicely, newly created domestic life. A life Rhoda was really beginning to like and a life she didn't want to see ended by Dottie's needless threats.

Rhoda felt she was an unnecessary part of the equation that evening, that she was making things worse for Mary by being there. Everything was wrong. It was doing her head in and she longed for a cigarette.

"I think I need to step out for a bit." Rhoda whispered as they arranged cookies and coffee on a tray.

"No." Mary whispered harshly back.

"Yes, I'm making your mother uncomfortable. Just tell them I have to deal with something at the store." Rhoda reasoned.

Mary looked at her, "you're okay?"

Rhoda nodded at her. "I'll be back in a bit." She bid Mary's parents farewell, feigning some window display emergency and then stole away, out into the chilly evening air. She hadn't brought the car keys, had no real destination in mind, had not even brought her purse so that if she'd wanted to actually purchase a pack of cigarettes she couldn't have. So she walked towards the main house, pulling her coat tightly about herself.

The cool night air hurt her lungs.

"You better get inside or you'll freeze to death." A familiar voice floated out from the back door of the main house.

Rhoda glanced up to find Hazel wrapped up in a shawl, beckoning her inside.

"What are you doing outside on such a cold night?" Hazel admonished as Rhoda gladly stepped into the warmth of the fireplace-heated room. It was so warm, so inviting. Everything that her previous location had lacked.

"Mary's parents are over." Rhoda sighed, slipping out of her boots, removing her coat, grateful for the blanket Hazel placed about her shoulders.

"Ah, I see." And Hazel's eyes shimmered as she spoke so Rhoda knew that she understood, was intimate with just this sort of situation.

"You wouldn't happen to have a smoke by chance?"

Hazel laughed, "No, I gave that up years ago."

"Yeah? Me, too." Rhoda sighed, grateful to sink into the couch so near the fire.

"Lucille was quite the smoker. I quit with her, to help." Hazel explained bringing out another cup, pouring Rhoda a fragrant cinnamon vanilla tea.

"It's a nasty habit." Rhoda conferred. Hazel agreed, some far off memory triggered, for in that moment she looked far away, lost to another time. Was she thinking about Lucille? Was Lucille really to Hazel what Mary was to Rhoda?

"So," Hazel took the chair near the couch and picked up her knitting. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Rhoda shrugged, wondering just where she might begin. She felt she could trust Hazel, that she could tell her everything and the woman would understand. "Her mother just keeps meddling, trying to get her back with Peter, the uh - he's the father see - and maybe she should be with him." Rhoda sighed, stirring her tea absently.

Hazel's lip turned down in the corner. "Perhaps, for the sake of society, but she's not with him, Rhoda."

Rhoda looked up, looked into knowing hazel eyes that were so kind, so wise, comforting. Hazel was the mother Rhoda had always dreamed of having; a calm woman who listened, who would be on her side, not masked behind Jewish theatrical guilt.

"No, she's not." Rhoda smiled.

Hazel sensed that they might be overstepping some sort of boundary, so she moved back into safe territory. "How is the house working out for you?"

"Oh, we adore it. I couldn't imagine a better place."

"The heating is working? I can't have Mary freezing to death when she's in her state." Hazel looked on, concerned.

"It's working, very well." Rhoda nodded.

"Minneapolis winters can be rough." Hazel was looking back to her knitting. Lost in another distant memory.

Rhoda rubbed her forehead, sipped the heavenly tea, fighting back her curiosity. But it won out. "How did you meet her?"

Hazel, for her part, only looked slightly surprised by the question. She finally smiled. "We worked together during the war. At the hospital."

Rhoda could imagine Hazel's whole life story playing out before her. She wondered how Hazel and Lucille might have come to know that one was like the other, that they might have spoken, have looked at one another, stolen away to an empty barracks...she was taken from her reverie by the sound of a car motor starting up. She glanced to the large picture-window overlooking the main road and saw that Mary's parents were leaving. She felt guilty for feeling relieved.

"I should..." Rhoda stood and nodded.

"Yes," Hazel stood with her, taking her emptied tea cup from her before Rhoda could offer to take it to the kitchen. "Please wish Mary a good evening. And don't be a stranger. My door is always open." Hazel patted Rhoda's hand, bidding her ado for the evening.

Mary was huddled in the reading nook when Rhoda returned, staring bleary-eyed through the window, out to the snow blanketed park. She hugged Rhoda's knitted blanket about herself.

Rhoda removed her coat and shoes, walking across the room to Mary. She slid in close behind her, wrapping her arms around her and holding her close. She pressed a kiss to Mary's cheek, feeling Mary's tense body relax back into her embrace.

"I'm sorry I left." Rhoda took both of Mary's hands into her own.

"No," Mary leaned her head back against Rhoda's chest. "I would have left, too. If I could have. I'm sorry I didn't clean up." A tear slid down Mary's cheek.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'll get the dishes in the morning. Even though you hate it when I do that." Rhoda laughed, pressing her lips to Mary's forehead.

Mary laughed a little and then wiggled free from Rhoda. She turned to face her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Rhoda shrugged, "nothing I can't handle."

Mary looked down at her hands.

Rhoda rubbed at her forehead, one question swirling around in her mind, bothering her more and more with each passing second.

"Oh, I wish you'd just ask me." Mary sighed.

Had they become so close that they could read one another's minds?

"Okay then." Rhoda clasped her hands together. "How come you never finished college?" Her throat went a little dry, uncertain as to if she really, really wanted to know.

Mary nodded. She stood then, Rhoda helping to pull her up from her seated spot. Mary reached out a hand to Rhoda then. "Let me take you to bed and explain."

Mary pulled her into a kiss before they moved into the bedroom. The air felt lighter there, untainted by Mrs. Richards' toxic presence. This was their haven, where they could meet each night, touch, hold, talk, hidden away from the world outside.

Mary undressed Rhoda, taking every care in the world as she went. Rhoda's mind reeled, thinking of the worst-case scenario, a reason for Mary to be buttering her up so thoroughly.

"I was kicked out of school." Mary's voice was surprising in the quiet room, Rhoda's body so alive, humming with each gentle touch.

"What?" The statement was jarring, unexpected.

"Well," Mary sat back, resting her head in her hand. "That's not entirely true. But I was asked not to come back." Her finger circled Rhoda's pert nipple.

"Wh-what happened?" Rhoda tried to focus, tried to be shocked or surprised but her body was otherwise occupied.

"My second year of college, I met Amy."

"Wait," Rhoda moved away from Mary then, sitting up to face her, gathering the sheets about herself.

"Oh, Rho." Mary sighed. "Listen, I - it was very confusing."

Rhoda nodded, running a hand through her hair. "I'm not mad, I'm just..." Rhoda rubbed at her chin. "Okay." She decided she needed more. "What happened?"

Mary skimmed her hand over the comforter between them. "She rushed for our sorority, she was a freshman. She had these curious, blue eyes. She always ended up near me at parties, joined the cheer squad, was in some of my classes even." Mary looked guilty as she explained, fingers fidgeting with the sheets. "Are you sure you want to know about this?" Mary looked up into Rhoda's eyes.

"Well you've already started it, Mare. Now the curious half of my brain needs to know more." Rhoda relaxed back into the bed a little.

"You can't possibly be jealous. It was so long ago. It - it ended disastrously." Mary reached for Rhoda, wanting to console her, to make things okay.

"Sure, sure. It was a long time ago but I guess I thought I was the only woman who could turn Mary Richards' head and now I'm finding out she's more easily persuaded." Rhoda joked, but inside felt a stirring of jealousy. Mary's body then pressed into hers. Lips on her neck, however, broken this line of thought.

"I never did anything like this with her." Mary whispered, pressing kisses to Rhoda's cheek.

"Yeah?" Rhoda tangled her hands in Mary's hair.

"Yeah." Mary grinned.

"Okay, so this little doe-eyed kid was following you around and then..."

"-and then one night at a bonfire she kissed me out in the woods. It was innocent enough, I didn't read too much into it at the time. She was nice, we were friends."

"And then you got kicked out of school?" Rhoda frowned, watching as Mary's eyes hungrily devoured her uncovered breast.

"Well, no. That was the first time we kissed. A few weeks went by, a few months passed and nothing happened so I assumed that maybe it was all in my imagination." Mary's lips covered Rhoda's nipple with a reverent passion.

"Did you want to kiss her? I mean had you enjoyed it?" Rhoda's breath hitched in her throat.

Mary thought through this question, sitting back to let her finger play over Rhoda's breast, that way that made Rhoda wild. "It was different from Jeff - the guy I was going with in college. I - I - yes, I liked it."

"And you wanted to kiss her again?" Rhoda pried.

Mary's hand slid downwards, taking the bedsheets with her, slowly revealing Rhoda's torso. Rhoda watched, her cheeks burning.

"I guess so." Mary kissed Rhoda's cheek. "It was never passionate, not like this. I guess I thought it was all an embarrassing fluke."

"How'd you get kicked out?" Rhoda pulled their faces together, wanting to kiss Mary, just as Mary slid her hand between her legs. "Oh."

"We were studying in my room together one night." Mary nipped at Rhoda's neck with her teeth. "We kissed." Mary pushed her lips to Rhoda's. "And my roommate, Susie, came back."

"Oh," Rhoda gasped, just as Mary hit that spot she loved. "She ratted on you?" Rhoda rasped, tumbling over, falling back against the bed.

"She went running from the room. Screaming as if I'd murdered someone." Mary held back a little, the words foreign on her tongue as if she'd never spoken them aloud before. "Like we were monsters."

Rhoda turned on her side, cupping Mary's cheek in her hand.

"My dad had to hire a lawyer, paid off Susie and her parents, I was sent to a psychiatrist. Amy claimed it was all my fault, blamed me for everything and because she was younger it made me seem like a predator, a 'danger' to the other students. And so I had to leave. I was too shaken to go back to school. Mother made me enroll in some typing classes but I couldn't bring myself to finish at a real school."

Rhoda brushed her finger under Mary's teary eye. "You're not a monster."

Mary smiled weakly. "I know that now." She kissed Rhoda. "I never thought...I was afraid because I didn't want that to happen again. Not with you."

Rhoda nodded, pulling Mary close to her. "Well I can't imagine how I'll manage to get you kicked outta college now."

Mary grinned and turned to face Rhoda. "You, uh, never..."

Rhoda propped herself up a little more against the pillows. "Well, no. Never anything like that. It's always been boys and then mannish boys. I guess I'd never considered it. With a woman. Until I considered it with you." Rhoda pulled Mary close, Mary's head resting against her shoulder. Mary's arm wrapped about Rhoda, swirling mindless patterns where her fingers came to rest at her side.

"I was so scared you'd run." Mary pressed her lips to Rhoda's skin.

"I was scared you'd never consider it in a million years. Now come to find out you're already experienced." Rhoda laughed in the quiet room.

"Hardly." Mary laughed.

"Mare," Rhoda swept her fingers through Mary's hair.

"Hm?"

"I bet that was really rotten, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Mary yawned. "Horrible. The psychiatrist obviously didn't do much, though."

"Yeah? How's that?"

Mary slid up on her arms and looked down at Rhoda, "I was never going to be happy with a man. You helped me to realize that. And now it all doesn't matter as long as I have you." Mary pressed their lips together.

Rhoda hated mushy stuff, hated that she felt tears pulling at her eyes, so she squeezed them shut as she kissed Mary, wrapping her up as tightly as possible. The baby seemed to sense all of the commotion, all of the tensions releasing from the evening and gave a little kick to remind them that he or she was still alive and well and happy to be sandwiched between them. Rhoda laughed then, Mary rolling back on the bed so that Rhoda could cup her protruding stomach. "You've got an amazing mommy, little one." Rhoda whispered as she pressed her lips to Mary's stomach. The baby gave a little kick and Rhoda caught the smile in Mary's eye as they looked at one another.

"Hey, where'd you get off to this evening? When you had an 'emergency'?" Mary inquired as her fingers slid into Rhoda's hair.

"I had a nice little chat with Hazel." Rhoda slid between Mary's legs, lips moving to her pert breasts.

"Oh, that was nice of her to have you in."

"Yeah," Rhoda spoke distractedly as she cupped Mary's swollen breasts - they grew fuller the more her stomach rounded out. Rhoda had to admit she liked them, the weight of them now. They were so sensitive, more so than only months before. Mary moaned. "Don't you know I'm having an affair with her now?" Rhoda joked

Mary laughed, "oh yeah? Do tell me more."

"Well it all started when we were sitting by the fire, see..."

"Isn't she a little old for you?"

"Nah, she's worldly."

"What would your wife think of this?"

"Oh, she'd be ragingly jealous."

"Oh! Rho-Rhoda."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"You can't do that Joe…Mr. Nichols, Joe...Joe, c'mon." Rhoda was frantic, panic rising up in her chest. Had he really just said what she'd thought?

"I'm afraid I can and I did. Goodbye, Rhoda." Joe Nichols didn't even stand to bid her ado, just simply sat there behind his hideous faux wood desk, as if it were his throne and he was the king of Hempel's. And his dismissal of Rhoda Morgenstern was as blasé as a king banishing his lowest paid servant.

"I didn't do anything wrong." Rhoda insisted, not going down without a fight.

"Oh, Rhoda. You've been coming in late, cutting out of work, the new window just isn't what we were looking for – I mean really it's too busy and no one even knows what we're selling. You're done, kid. Clear out your locker." Mr. Nichols looked bored by her long list of grievous errors. As if he'd been writing down every last little thing she did wrong, or that he deemed wrong, and now he was getting his sweet revenge, reminding her that he was in charge.

"Oh, Joe. Joe, c'mon. We've had our fun. Let me try the window again. I can make it better. What do you want?" Rhoda was practically ready to get on her knees and beg because she couldn't lose this job, not when she was about to help support a child. Mary was only a few months off now and already they had started pricing things and just thinking about all that a baby needed without even buying a single thing was about to put Rhoda in the poor house. "I need this job, Joe."

"I'm sorry, Rhoda. Mr. Hempel himself made the decision. You're finished here."

Rhoda opened her mouth to protest, but Joe Nichols gave her that look, that really annoyed, pissed off, end of his rope sort of look and she realized it was over. All over. She'd lost her job.

Her cheeks grew red. She couldn't face any of the girls as she headed to her locker and cleared it out, stuffing everything into her purse. She adjusted the strap and, with head held high, she walked through the store without a single glance back.

She just kept walking, for Mary had the car and had planned on picking her up after work. She walked around the corner, down the main street, through the park, trying to decide if she wanted to cry or laugh. She was humiliated. Here she'd been promising all these big things, that she could move up, get a good position, a good paying position so that maybe if Mary wanted to stay home she could. But now Mary would be taking care of her. Rhoda would be useless. "What's a crummy art school degree get you anyway?" Rhoda kicked at a pebble on the sidewalk.

She walked towards a convenience store. "A pack of Kent's, please."

She walked the streets of Minneapolis smoking away the afternoon, finding herself back at their little carriage house. Though it looked so different then. Or maybe it felt different. Now it felt uninviting to Rhoda because she was no longer a working girl, no longer contributing as an equal in their odd marital arrangement. And Mary would be upset with her, that she had grown so lazy, so distracted with all that had been happening that she'd neglected her job, her really good job. She needed to phone Mary, to tell her that it would be unnecessary to pick her up that evening, but she hadn't the strength to do it.

"I see you found a cigarette." Hazel's voice caught her as she stood absently in the yard.

"Oh," Rhoda turned, surprised at having been caught out. "Yeah, I suppose I did." She butted it beneath her shoe, feeling embarrassed.

"Why don't you come in for a cup of tea instead of doing that." Hazel held the door open, the smile on her face reassuring, comforting.

"Yes, yes, I think I'd like that." Rhoda nodded, but something held her back.

"What is it, dear?" Hazel wrapped the shawl about her tighter.

"It's just…" Rhoda rubbed her forehead. "I don't have a job anymore." And then she was crying. The tears came all at once.

Hazel moved across the way, coming to meet her in the garden where she stood looking completely out of sorts, making a complete fool of herself. "There, there dear. Come inside. I'll fix you some lunch."

"You're too kind, much too kind." Rhoda was wracked with guilt then, for how would she pay rent to this woman by the end of the month? These were things she would have to worry about now. Such a thing would usually never upset her in this way, but she had cracked, she felt under pressure, she wanted, desperately, to be there for Mary and she was letting Mary down.

"Nonsense. Come inside. It's freezing out. Your hands are so cold." Hazel was grasping her hands in her own.

Rhoda finally relented, following her inside.

She had no idea how long she'd slept, only that sleep had been welcome so near the fireplace which crackled, the sweet aroma of cinnamon and vanilla that floated about Hazel's home, lulling her into a false sense of security. Her body had somehow relaxed into sleep and for a moment, as she awoke, she felt relaxed, relieved. Until it all hit her.

"Did you have a good nap?" Hazel was peering over her, a tray of food in her hands.

"What time is it?" Rhoda struggled into a seated position, finding that Hazel had draped a warm blanket over her.

"Oh, about eight."

"Oh, no. Oh, I've slept much too late. Mary will be so worried." Rhoda tried to stand, but her body was off balance, not yet awake.

Hazel steadied her with a hand to her shoulder. "Now, now. Mary came by when she got off work to check on you. I told her to let you sleep."

"Oh. So she knows then." Rhoda chewed her bottom lip nervously.

"I'm afraid she does." Hazel nodded.

"How did she seem? Was she upset? Oh, I just can't stand when she's upset. It breaks my heart. I wish she didn't know." Rhoda couldn't stop the words that flowed from her anxious mouth. She wished she were calmer and more put together in moments such as these.

"She was calm, she just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Sometimes when Mary is calm it's not a good thing. Did she seem too calm?" Rhoda stood up and started pacing back and forth.

"She was only worried that you were safe." Hazel sat down and watched as Rhoda paced nervously.

"I've let her down. How can I face her?" Rhoda rubbed her forehead, slid a hand furiously through her hair as she paused at the huge picture window to stare out at the park, as if it might steady her.

And then she saw the car. Parked there out front.

"Hazel." Rhoda gasped. "When did _he_ get here? Oh, I have to go. I have to." Rhoda scrambled then for her bag and her coat and her shoes.

She knew, instinctively that she needed to get back to Mary. How long had he been there? She was no more afraid of him stealing Mary away, only that he might try something and she would kill him, she really would. Hazel was calling for her, but she was haphazardly shoved into her things and halfway across the yard before she could register anything Hazel was saying.

Rhoda burst in to find Mary wringing her hands and Peter standing awkwardly, out of place, in their living room. This was a sight Rhoda never wanted to see, him being anywhere near _their_ home. Mary's eyes went to Rhoda, worry apparent, the strain of holding back tears evident. What was Peter doing? What had he been saying?

"Rhoda," Peter curtly acknowledged her, his eyes a little bewildered by her presence. Then he laughed a little, "I, uh, I guess I hadn't thought it true, Mary. But, well, here she is."

"Yes, she lives here." Mary nodded. "With me."

Peter shook his head, his look unreadable. He looked completely out of his depths. Then he turned his attention back to Mary, his finger pointing accusingly at Rhoda. "You are telling me that _she_ is who you want to raise this baby with? That's so ridiculous, Mare. C'mon, kid. That's not a real life, not for _our_ child. I won't stand for it. The courts won't much care for this living arrangement either. You can count on that. Who's ever heard of two women living together, raising a kid together before? It's unnatural, comical really. You couldn't possibly love her. Not the way we do."

"Hey, buddy." Rhoda dropped her bag of things, which clamored to the ground, spreading out there on the floor at her feet. "You are right, it's not the way it was with you. Not at all." She moved forward then, ready to pounce.

"Rhoda," she felt Mary's hand on her shoulder, but it didn't deter her.

"No, _kid_ , it's better than anything you could possibly imagine. Two women can love one another, yeah, it's been known to happen. And I'll tell you what, we could raise one hell of a kid together. With or without you." Rhoda shoved her finger into his chest.

"Rhoda, please." Mary's hands were on her arms then but Rhoda was on a war path.

"Don't come in here threatening Mary with courts. If you really loved her, loved this child you'd let her make her own decisions. I mean really, Pete, were you going to marry her if she hadn't gotten pregnant? I mean let's be serious for a second. You'd been going with her for _months_ and then you pressured her into sleeping with you, like you had to try her out first before you'd consider buying her. And so here we are." Rhoda was slowly backing him towards the door, picking up a potted plant, which Mary took from her, then a bowl, that Mary also took from her, all of these things Rhoda desperately wanting to smash into Peter's unwavering better-than-thou smirk despite the fact he was backing up, ready to run.

"Rhoda, I told you to stay out of this. It has nothing to do with you. That's _my_ baby. And I have a right to it." Peter spoke firmly, his back against the door then.

"If you were a real father you'd only care about the well-being of your beloved Mary and the child. If you were a real man you wouldn't be trying to lay claim to either." Rhoda was seething and Mary was making nervous whimpers behind her, holding her back.

"Mary, my lawyer will be contacting you in the morning." Peter placed his hat back on his head and was gone into the chilly evening.

Rhoda slammed her fist against the closed door. It was just the icing on the cake of a really horrible day.

When she turned to face Mary she found the woman standing with her arms crossed over her chest. "Well, I'm not sure if I should slap you or kiss you." There was a fearful look on her face.

"A kiss wouldn't hurt as bad." Rhoda pressed herself up against the door, all the fight draining out of her because now she had to face Mary and she had just made a fool of herself. Going off on Peter – though he really was something – had hardly helped the situation. The man was, unfortunately, going to be a part of their lives. He was the father, as much as it pained Rhoda to admit, to see, he had done this and so had some say in this baby's life and Rhoda telling him off wasn't going to help. "Oh, Mare." Rhoda placed her hand over her mouth and sunk to the ground, down amongst all of her things laying messily about her.

"He wants custody of the child." Mary spoke quietly, rubbing her hands over her own arms as she stood there.

Rhoda looked up at her through watery eyes. Her heart beat faster, her body tensing again. "He wouldn't – he couldn't – could he?"

Mary nodded, "I'm afraid so. I'm an unfit mother according to the state, to his attorney." A tear slid down her cheek.

"What does he want? He has to want something."

"Well, it would all go away if I married him, of course." Mary rolled her eyes to the ceiling.

Rhoda pulled her arms about her legs, cradling herself there against the door, thinking over all that had just happened. She was out of a job, they might now lose the child, all the dreams and plans she'd had seemed to die, to vanish in that moment, dissipate into nothing. She was nothing. "Maybe you should, Mare." Rhoda's voice was small.

"Rhoda." Mary was full of anger then. "Rhoda, you've gotta stop it with that. Do you want me to marry him? Do you want me to leave all of this and go play housewife with him? Do you really want that for me? For us?"

Rhoda put her head in her hands. "No." She rubbed her forehead and then looked up to Mary. "No! Of course not!"

"Then would you stop it with telling me to marry him? Please!" Mary threw up her hands and came closer to Rhoda. It was a struggle for her to get down to her level, to sit down on the ground beside her, but she managed it and placed her arm about her. "We're going to fight this the best we can. I don't want to lose this child and I don't want to lose you." Mary pressed her lips to Rhoda's forehead, pulling her close.

"You're crazy, kid." Rhoda whispered.

"Maybe so." Mary nodded.

"I lost my job today." Rhoda bit her lip.

"I know."

Rhoda sighed, the weight of their situation grasping her. There would be no excess money for lawyers now. There would be no way for them to fight something like this. And Mary could not choose Rhoda over her unborn child; there would be no way that Mary could have this child and just give it up to keep Rhoda. Didn't Mary see that? "Oh, Mary." Rhoda sobbed and pulled her close. "I don't want you to lose the baby."

"I don't want to either." Mary was crying too.

That night neither slept, both just laid there in the darkness, staring at the ceiling.

Mary's hand found Rhoda's sometime in the early morning.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Oh, Rhoda. That was _so_ humiliating." Mary exclaimed as she opened the front door.

Rhoda stirred from her spot atop the couch, having fallen asleep beneath a pile of want-ads. "What was, Mare?" She sat up, collecting up the crumpled papers. Mary came into view, still somehow managing to look radiant, gorgeous even as she was nearly seven months pregnant and thoroughly pissed off.

"They served me at work, right there in front of Murray and Lou and, oh God, Ted. I mean it's one thing that they have to see that I'm pregnant, but for them to get involved in this Peter fiasco. And to top it off, you wanna know who else is on the document, who is really seeking custody?"

Rhoda rubbed at her forehead, ran a hand through her hair, trying to keep up with Mary's story. "Who?"

"My mother. Yes, Dottie Richards is seeking custody and she wants Peter to have secondary custody. And where am I, the child's mother, in all of this? Oh, I'm so mad, I could spit. Rho-Rhoda, why would she do this?" Mary sank down on the couch beside Rhoda.

"Oh, Mary. Oh, kid." Rhoda shifted towards her, placed her hands on either side of her face, seeing the tears there in her eyes, threatening to fall. "She's evil, an evil woman. Doesn't she know you're going to be the world's greatest mother?"

"Apparently not since I'm a morally corrupt person." Mary sighed.

"Because of me?" Rhoda's lip turned downwards.

Mary looked into Rhoda's eyes and nodded.

"I hate this, Mary." Rhoda removed her hands from Mary's person, moving to straighten out her nightgown. How was she still in her nightgown when it was nearly eight at night? Well, at least she wouldn't have to change again. She could see Mary looking her over, the same thoughts probably running through her mind.

"Rhoda, you haven't had any luck?" Mary wiped at her eyes.

Rhoda shook her head. "Nothing yet." She was nervous then, nervous that Mary would be upset with her for appearing to not be trying. But it wasn't true. She had been trying, desperately pounding the pavement of Minneapolis searching for window display jobs or any sort of art job yet she kept coming up emptyhanded. Today had been the first day she'd allowed herself to stay in, to look through the want ads for practically anything and instead of getting up and getting out, she'd felt depressed and had stayed home. But this wasn't good enough, not for herself and not for Mary Richards. Rhoda inwardly admonished herself for being so lazy.

Mary, who was very kind and always wanted to give people the benefit of the doubt, looked as if she wanted to say something, but then bit her tongue.

"Mary, I really am trying, kid." Rhoda whispered.

"I know."

"Hey, hey why don't you go enjoy a nice warm bath and I'll make us some dinner. Yeah?"

Mary nodded, the tension visibly releasing from her shoulders at the suggestion of being cared for, of pampering herself. Rhoda pressed her lips to Mary's cheek and stood then, helping the other woman to her feet.

She banished Mary away and began preparing a meal. She was pleased that she'd learned so much about cooking since moving in with Mary. She'd begun checking cooking books out of the library and dutifully finding the healthiest options recommended for pregnant women. She used her limited grocery money to get the best things for Mary so that she was eating well. It had become her life's work to care for Mary in every way possible, since most days Rhoda felt she could hardly care for herself.

"Rhoda!" Mary called from the bedroom, startling Rhoda from her finishing touches on the salad and pasta she'd made.

"What? What is it?" She felt her heart skip a beat, fear and panic rising high in her chest. Had something happened to the baby? To Mary.

"Rhoda, what is this?" Mary was standing in their doorway holding the pack of cigarettes.

"Oh, geez kid." Rhoda pressed her hand against her rapidly beating heart. "You nearly gave me a heart attack. I thought you'd fallen or gone into labor or something."

"I'm just fine." Mary held up the cigarettes again. "What is this? I found it shoved into the sock drawer."

"Oh, yeah," Rhoda rubbed at her forehead, searching for some explanation. "Yeah, I guess the sock drawer is a pretty unoriginal place to hide anything."

"Are you smoking?" Mary looked cross with her.

Rhoda shrugged. "No, I mean, yes, but not in the way you think." Rhoda bit her lip, ran her fingers through her hair before crossing her arms over her chest. "It was just a lot, Mare. Losing my job, almost losing you, I…it's been hard."

Mary's brow creased, a look of worry forming in her features. "Rhoda," Mary moved forward, wrapping her arms around Rhoda, holding her close. "Oh, Rhoda. I know it's been hard, probably too much for you and for that I am sorry. But you don't have to smoke. I mean, I would prefer it if you didn't smoke."

Rhoda nodded against Mary's chest, inhaling her fragrant bath soap which lingered on her skin. "I know. I'm sorry, Mare. I'll get rid of them, okay?"

Mary nodded and held Rhoda closer to her, bringing their lips together. "You'll tell me, won't you, if it's too much?"

Rhoda smiled, "it's never too much when it comes to you. I love you, you crazy kid." Rhoda punched her lightly in the arm, feeling awkward about getting all mushy with her, about opening up and admitting that she'd been feeling the strain. She had wanted to keep it together for Mary's sake and here she was crying.

"I love you, too. But it's okay to tell me how you feel sometimes. My feelings for you aren't going to change." Mary assured her, pressing their lips together again.

Rhoda smiled into the kiss, a feeling of relief swirling about her, a want to be better, to do better grasping ahold of her.

They jumped apart, instinctively, when they heard the doorbell chime. "Who could that be?" Rhoda wiped furiously at her cheeks.

"I have no idea, it better not be my mother. I can't face her, not right now. I might do something I'll regret later." Mary muttered as she moved to open the front door.

Neither woman was prepared for whom was standing on the threshold.

"Mary! Oh, Mary! Look at you. Rhoda said you were expecting but I couldn't believe it until I saw it for myself. Oh, just look at you, let me look at you!" Ida Morgenstern dropped her suitcase and held out her arms to examine Mary, to take in her rounded out belly, her ample bosom, her flushed cheeks, the radiant sheen to her luminous skin. "You're positively glowing, dear."

"Ma, what're you doing here?" Rhoda stomped forward, not prepared, not ready for this little, completely unexpected surprise.

"Oh hello, Rhoda." Ida stepped back from a speechless Mary. "You look like death, dear. Have you not been eating at all? You look like you're wasting away. It's a good thing I've shown up."

"Thanks, Ma." Rhoda rolled her eyes as her mother enveloped her in a hug. "But why have you shown up?"

"Oh, dear, I could sense that things were amiss when you sent such a short letter home so I just knew I had to come and see you." Ida grabbed her arm, looked her in the eyes. "A mother knows, a mother always knows when her children need her. Mary here will know soon enough." Ida patted her on the arm and swept past the two of them into the room, taking in the new space.

Rhoda and Mary exchanged glances, neither quite sure how to react to Ida's unexpected and intrusive visit. If she'd known her mother was coming she would have cleared things out, made it look like as if two people inhabited the space as friends instead of as lovers. Oh God, what would her mother think of that?

"It's wonderful, just wonderful. The place has good bones." Ida commented. "Not a kosher kitchen, but what's a mother to do." Ida threw up her hands as she closed the refrigerator. Then she turned towards the open bedroom door and paused for a moment. Rhoda felt her heart leap into her chest, fear grasping hold, tightly. "Only one bedroom, I see." Ida tapped her cheek, wiped at her brow, turned to Mary. "Where will the baby sleep?"

"I - uh - I imagine in there." Mary pointed awkwardly to the bedroom.

Ida shrugged, "well it'll have to do for now but eventually you'll need a bigger place. Children require room." Ida smiled and folded her hands. "Have I interrupted something? I see dinner's just ready. And Mary, dear, you really shouldn't be smoking in your condition."

Rhoda's cheeks went bright red. Mary was still holding the found pack of cigarettes. "No, Ma. Those are mine." She grabbed them from Mary's hand and then tossed them away in the kitchen trashcan. "Ma, now is really not a good time."

"Well I could get a bus to the local hotel and leave you alone, but I've already traveled so far. I'm exhausted. My feet are killing me."

"Oh, Ma." Rhoda rubbed her forehead. "No, c'mon. Stay for dinner." Rhoda set to work fixing three plates. "What'dya mean 'a mother always knows'? What do you know?" She asked as she sat down at the table, her appetite gone out the window.

"You're still in your nightgown, Rhoda. And the smoking, which you only did when you were upset as a young girl. Really, Rhoda. It's very unbecoming. Just think, would Mary smoke? No, never. She's a cultured, sophisticated woman who doesn't need to smoke. Take some cues from her." Ida pointed out. "I can only guess that you've lost your job."

"Ma! None of this you knew before you came, so how'd you know?" Rhoda sensed the answer to the question the minute it left her lips.

"What do you mean?" Ida played coy.

"You really have stooped to a new low, you know? I can only imagine how you harassed Brenda into telling you everything."

"Rhoda, I was worried about you. You hardly call anymore! You tell me nothing and then I show up and it's much worse than I imagined."

"Ma!" Rhoda rubbed her forehead, irritated at all her mother was saying.

Ida's hand covered Rhoda's. "But I'm here now and things will be okay." She patted it, smiled at Rhoda, then at Mary and happily ate her dinner while Mary and Rhoda exchanged confused glances.

"Ma, why don't we go into the bedroom and talk." Rhoda suggested once they were finished with dinner, Mary offering to do the dishes - which Rhoda hated because she'd worked all day, but Mary had insisted, had nudged Rhoda to speak with her mother.

Ida followed her inside the bedroom. Rhoda closed the door behind them, sinking onto the bed. Ida stood, glancing about, surveying every inch of her surroundings.

"Ma, what are you thinking?" She felt so transparent, so see through when it came to her mother and her all-knowing senses.

"I see that Mary keeps her glasses here. This is her mirror from the other apartment. There's her 'M', I see you've gotten an 'R'." Ida pointed out the obvious. Rhoda knew, could sense that she had already connected the dots.

"Ma, if you're going to be disappointed or - or upset with me, just tell me. Don't act so calm. It really freaks me out."

"Rhoda," Ida sat on the edge of the bed. "Rhoda, you know that I love you." Rhoda nodded. "I think of Mary as my long-lost protestant child." Rhoda frowned but nodded again. "I've always liked her, very much." Rhoda folded her hands in her lap, waiting for the shoe to drop. "You - uh - you share this room, do you?" Rhoda nodded in hesitant affirmation. "I see. And you, you love her I take it? I always knew it, always saw it when I visited, when you visited. I could tell." Ida smiled.

Rhoda could not comprehend the smile, the easy attitude, the laissez-faire way in which Ida Morgenstern was taking in all of this information, how she was handling it so well. "Ma, are you saying what I think you're saying, I mean, are you okay with this, with me and Mary?"

Ida took her hands in her own. "Rhoda, dear, I can't say it makes me over the moon happy but I'm happy you're happy. I'd already long ago given up the idea of you having a wedding - of course it would have been nice, I would have been very happy with that, but this will have to do."

"But Ma!" Rhoda clasped her hands together, "we are married. In a way. Look at this." Rhoda held out the ring, the diamond sparkling on her finger.

"Oh, Rho! Rhoda it's gorgeous. It's on the wrong finger but it's gorgeous. Look at that! Mary has good taste, I knew it when I first met her."

"It was her grandmother's." Rhoda explained, still enjoying the newness of the weight of it about her finger.

"I have just the thing!" Ida rummaged through her purse and pulled out a box. "This was your grandmother's. I'd intended on giving it to you when you were married but...well, it would look great on Mary's long, slender fingers."

Rhoda's eyes widened at the stone, and then she knew. She knew right then that her mother had known all along, that she had seen right through her when she'd said she was moving in with Mary. _A mother always knows._

"And you know, at least I'll get a grand baby out of it all."

"Well," Rhoda sighed as she stared at the gorgeous golden band with sapphire stone planted in the center. It did look like Mary. "It's not so easy. Mary's mom is not so "over the moon" about the whole situation. She's suing Mary for custody."

"What?" Ida was furious. She stood and began pacing. "How could she do this? It's Mary's child. A child needs its mother!"

"I know, I know." Rhoda slid the ring box under Mary's pillow for later.

"I'll just have a word with Mrs. Richards." Ida decided.

"Oh, Ma. No, I don't think that's a good -"

"Sure it is! That child is Mary's. It will need Mary. And we're not going to let anyone take it away."

"Oh Ma." Rhoda felt tears pricking her eyes. "Ma, Ma." She got up and wrapped the small bundle of energy up into her arms. "I love ya, you know that?" And then she was crying on her mother's shoulder, all the tears and frustrations and upsets seeming so small and minute because her mother was there for her, would be there for her no matter what.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

It felt somehow naughty to have her mother in the living room; only a thin wall separating Ida Morgenstern from Rhoda and Mary. Mary and Rhoda in their own room. Who would have imagined it? Who could have guessed that Ida would be such a modern woman? Certainly it couldn't be easy, but here she was accepting them, insisting that she take the sleeper sofa so that Mary, in her pregnant state, could have the bed. All the while Ida knowing that Rhoda would share the bed with pregnant Mary. There was no fuss, no upset, no confusion or questions about it. Rhoda was grinning from ear-to-ear as she lay atop their bed, waiting for Mary to join her. Mary had quite the extensive nightly routine. The curlers, the cream, the lotions, the potions.

"I can't believe it, Rho. I just can't believe she's okay with it." Mary sat down atop the side of the bed as she rubbed lotion into her hands. Rhoda liked the way the Rose Milk smelled against her skin.

"Me, either, kid." Rhoda grinned, reaching out to press her hand to the small of Mary's back.

Mary's body froze. "Uh- Rhoda. She's right there, in the – what if she…"

"She won't bother us." Rhoda crawled forward a little, wrapping her arms about Mary, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. It had been days – had it been weeks? Oh God – since they had last touched, last been moved to find one another between the sheets at night. There had been kisses here and there, always kisses, but scarcely had they touched. Rhoda had forgotten how amazing Mary's body felt beneath her fingers, how smooth and soft her skin was.

"Rho," Mary whispered in useless protest.

Rhoda's hands moved to caress Mary's swollen stomach, wrapping her legs about Mary from behind.

"Oh, Rhoda. I've missed you." Mary tilted her head back, Rhoda pressing gentle kisses to her neck, her cheek.

"I'm sorry," Rhoda pressed her lips to Mary's ear, nipping at the earlobe.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Mary turned to look at Rhoda. Their eyes met, Mary's dark, hooded.

Rhoda placed her hand on Mary's cheek, pulling their lips together. They parted and Rhoda let her finger trail downwards, over the soft flesh of Mary's neck, her eyes following as she moved over Mary's collarbone, sliding down to cup Mary's uncharacteristically hefty breast. Mary whimpered quietly. For they would need to be quiet. "I've neglected things." Rhoda whispered, pressing her lips to Mary's arm, watching as her thumb caressed over a rapidly hardening nipple.

Mary nuzzled her head against Rhoda's, pressing a kiss against her cheek. "It's been a rough few weeks."

Rhoda nodded, the duo sinking down onto the bed, Mary having since found she preferred laying on her side for such activities. Rhoda saw to it that she was comfortable, that there were pillows surrounding her, supporting her so that she was snug, for now it was not so easy to go wild as they once had.

Mary shifted a little, and then froze. "What is this?" She asked, removing the box from beneath the pillow. Rhoda had nearly forgotten about the hidden box!

"Oh," Rhoda sat up. "Oh, Mare. It's, uh, it's something Ma brought. For you."

"For me?" Mary turned to look at Rhoda.

"Yeah, kid." Rhoda nodded, climbing over Mary so that she could kneel at the side of the bed. "I guess she knew all along."

Mary looked at her, a bit bewildered by the box.

"Well open it, won't you?" Rhoda bit her lip, excitement welling up.

"Rhoda," Mary sighed, tears forming at the edges of her eyes even before she'd opened the box.

"Open it, Mare." Rhoda insisted and then when Mary didn't move she took the box from her and opened it herself. "It was _my_ grandmother's. Can you believe it?"

"Oh, Rhoda. Rhoda." Mary exclaimed, the tears rushing down her cheeks then. "It's beautiful. It's…oh!"

Rhoda pressed their lips together, took the ring from the box and slid it onto Mary's right hand. "There, now we're as official as can be." Rhoda laughed through the tears caught in her own eyes.

"Oh, Rhoda. Get back in this bed." Mary demanded through tears. And Rhoda didn't need to be asked twice.

Rhoda had dreaded the morning, for this morning she had to return to Hempel's to collect her final paycheck. Ida insisted that she come along for the ride, for "fresh air", but Rhoda knew she wanted to be there for moral support. They dropped Mary off at work before driving to Hempel's.

"What a place! To fire my precious girl." Ida exclaimed once they were parked before the store.

"Ma, you're not coming in." Rhoda turned to her mother, only guessing what kind of trouble she'd cause if she did come inside. Once someone burned a bridge it was as good as ash by the time Ida was done with it.

"No, I was wondering if I might borrow the keys. You see, I have an errand to run." Ida had a fierce determination in her eyes as she held out her hand. Rhoda knew where she'd go, with whom she'd speak, and she wasn't sure if it was better or worse than letting her Ma come into the store with her and giving Mr. Nichols a piece of her mind.

"Alright, but don't go too hard. She is Mary's mother after all." Rhoda cautiously handed over the keys. She smoothed a hand through her hair, tried to calm her raising heart, her shaky hands. If only Mary hadn't found the cigarettes until this evening then she might be able to soothe herself before crossing the threshold of Hempel's for the last time.

She watched as Ida drove away, looking so small behind the wheel of Mary's car.

Rhoda ran her hands over her dress, smoothing out invisible wrinkles, pulled her coat tighter about herself, and then walked inside with a false confidence. It took nothing for her to go back, collect the check, say hi to Janie, and then duck out again. She felt herself relax, felt the tension that had built up around the whole, small ordeal lessening as she stood on the sidewalk. She thought to walk away as quickly as possible, to maybe steal away to the park nearby and wonder about it until she saw Ma return. Instead, she turned to face the store, to stare at her latest and, now, last window installment. It had been good. Really good. So colorful for the coming 1974 season. How gorgeous it all looked, loud, bright, cheerful, the very opposite of what she felt now.

"This is a really great window, you know?" A man's voice caught her attention. She glanced up, realizing that he was standing there beside her, had also been looking over the window display. She hadn't noticed him, but now she eyed him curiously. He thought the window was good. The window she'd just been fired for…and he thought it was good.

She smiled a little, looked the window over again, this time trying to see it as an objective viewer might. "It is. It really is." She agreed, sadly.

"I was just coming to ask after whom had done it, it's so vibrant and fun. Just the sort of thing I'm looking for."

Rhoda turned then to look at the man. Not much older than her, really, with a tweed suit, glasses, a clean-shaven face. "What might you be looking for, 'cause I happen to know who did this window."

"Oh yeah?" He looked pleased. "My name's Arthur Mitchell. I work for CMJ Marketing. We're an ad agency here in town."

"An ad agency?"

"Yeah, we do graphics for publications and local businesses. Sometimes some large nationwide corporations. We're always looking for new artists. I've been admiring whoever does these windows for some time and thought I'd stop by to inquire."

"Well that someone is me." Rhoda felt her heart racing, pounding there in her chest. "Rhoda, Rhoda Morgenstern." She stuck out her hand. Arthur took it enthusiastically.

"Well what'dya know! Nice to meet you Rhoda. I'm a big fan. Would you have time to meet with me? I'd hate to take you away from Hempel's but I think your work deserves a larger platform."

"Of course!" Rhoda happily took his card and promised to call him that evening.

Things were certainly looking up.

"Oh, Ma." Rhoda stood from checking on the chicken in the oven. Her mother had seasoned it just the way she liked it, just the way she always had. It smelled as it had in Rhoda's childhood, the whole house filled with the aroma of thyme, bay leaves, and a hint of curry powder swirling about.

"If I weren't such a lady and if she weren't such a lady I certainly would have knocked her right in the face. I couldn't believe it. How could she do this to her daughter? Her only daughter. At least I have two of you so it ensures that at least one of you won't disappoint me. Thank God we have Mary because, between you and me, Brenda's prospects don't seem so promising."

"Ma, leave Brenda alone. She's still young yet. She has plenty of time to meet someone."

"What if she decides to move in with some Sheila or Katie or Jessica? What have I done to my girls?" Ida covered her face in mock horror.

"Oh, stop it." Rhoda rolled her eyes and swatted her mother with an oven mitt. "I think you have nothing to worry about when it comes to Brenda's interest in the male species."

"I worry about their interest in her." Ida sighed. "Oh, Rhoda. I didn't tell you the worst part." Ida grasped her daughter's arm.

"It got worse than that?" Rhoda groaned.

"Dottie Richards is having a baby room put in their spare bedroom. Yes, you wouldn't believe it! She even has a crib and the walls are painted sunshine yellow." Ida spoke with distain.

"No," Rhoda gasped.

"Yes, the nerve of _that_ woman. To just assume that she can take the child away from Mary. She kept bragging that no one would even suspect that it was her grandchild because of how young she looks. And you know what I said? I said 'Honey, who are you kidding?'" Ida stated proudly.

"Real good comeback, Ma." Rhoda nodded her approval.

"A baby's room." Ida shook her head. "Well it's more than the two of you have. Where will the baby sleep? Oh, Rhoda, it simply has to come home with you. It's already yours, I feel it in my bones. But you haven't even prepared for it."

"Ma, things have been tight without me working and we –" Well, what had they been waiting for really? Mary had made no move to buy anything at all and here she was expecting soon. Rhoda figured they would take care of it when the time came, but now she was feeling far behind in the game. Dottie had a whole nursery and what did they have? Nothing. Not even a crib. Not even diapers or clothes. All those adorable clothes that Rhoda had looked at during her breaks at Hempel's.

Had Mary given up hope?

"It's wrong, Rhoda. Wrong of Mrs. Richards to do this." Ida was as angry as Rhoda had ever seen her. And she was so happy that Ida Morgenstern was her mother, happy and proud that she had a mother who loved her so much, loved her despite the fact that the person she loved was a woman, and she loved her for fighting for Mary's unborn child even though it had no real relation to her.

"Wrong of Mrs. Richards to do what?"

Both Morgensterns looked up to find Mary, silently closing the front door behind her through. It was apparent she had caught the tail end of the story. "Oh, nothing Mare." Rhoda didn't want Mary to know, didn't want to burden her any further. She figured they could brush their conversation under the table, trusted that her mother would keep her mouth shut for Mary's sake. "Dinner's nearly ready."

"Rhoda, I can handle it. What has mother done now?" Mary hung up her coat and moved towards them.

"Well, you see, Mary, I went to see her today. I thought I could help." Ida admitted.

"Ma, Mary doesn't need to hear about it."

"Rhoda, I want to hear about it." Mary snapped. Then she caught herself, reaching out briefly, chastely to place her hand on Rhoda's arm. Rhoda, unaccustomed to this side of Mary, felt herself tense.

"Well, you see we had a very unpleasant conversation. She's not very happy about – well, your living arrangement and I was very offended by this because my Rhoda here is an excellent woman and I find nothing wrong about living with her and I told your mother this." Ida explained.

"Yeah? Did she – well, how did she react?" Mary seemed so hopeful, as if her mother might have changed her mind and Rhoda felt her stomach clenching then.

Her mother had been right. Rhoda was losing weight. Not because she'd meant to, but because she'd lost her appetite. These past few weeks had been trying. She was anxious, she hated being suspended in air like this, uncertain as to when her feet might touch the ground again.

"Not the way a mother ought to. Not at all." Ida shook her head.

"What were you saying when I walked in? What did she do? What's she done that's wrong?" Mary demanded, remembering the words specifically.

Rhoda shook her head furtively at her mother, eyes wide. But Ida could not contain her knowledge and knew that Mary deserved to know, even if Rhoda did not feel it necessary. It was only going to hurt her more. "Your mother has had a nursery made for the baby."

"A nursery?" Mary looked stricken. "A nursery? Mother's had a nursery put in for my – for…but she…she wouldn't. It's mine…it's… Rhoda," Mary turned to her, "Rhoda, it's mine. Why would she…"

"Mary." Rhoda wrapped her in her arms and helped her to the couch. "Oh, Ma. Why'd you tell her?" Rhoda rasped uneasily. "Mare, calm down. Calm down. She doesn't have the baby yet."

"Oh, but she'll have it. She certainly will. She's always wanted what I ha-had. My life has always been a reflection of he-ers and now that I've deviated from her planned course of a-action she has to ruin my life and take this one for her-herself. She…oh God. Rhoda." Mary clung to her then, holding her tightly as the tears came to her eyes.

"Rho, I'm sorry." Ida apologized from her spot in the kitchen.

"Oh, Ma." Rhoda sighed, patting Mary on the back. "Mare, Mare, I wish there was something I could say to make you feel better. It's really rotten what your mother is doing. Really rotten. I wish she'd understand. I wish she'd see it the way you did, the way we do."

"Why can't she be more like your mom?" Mary sobbed against Rhoda's chest, her voice broken with tearful hiccups.

"Oh, Mare. I don't know. It's a lot for a mother. It's a lot because mothers don't anticipate something like this, you know? Not for their daughters and Dottie Richards is a very straight-and-narrow kind of gal. You know that, Mare."

Mary nodded against her chest.

"Oh, Mary." Rhoda ran her hand over Mary's back, meeting her mother's gaze. Ida looked on with sadness, but there was something else in her eyes. Respect, appreciation, gratitude, love. What her mother was giving to her in that moment brought tears to her eyes and she wished that Dottie could look at Mary the same way, could love her through this.

"It's not fair. Not fair." Mary whimpered.

"I know it, I know it." Rhoda rocked Mary in her arms. She realized that she was the reason for all of this, that if she only disappeared then Mary's life would be just fine. She could happily return to Peter and raise the child the way she and it deserved.

But she would never be happy, Rhoda knew this now. And Rhoda, herself, would never be happy with that. The only solution was to make it work, was to hope and pray that Dottie and her court appeal never materialized.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"What has gotten you so excited?" Ida watched from her perch on the kitchen stool as Rhoda buzzed around the kitchen, cooking up a feast, an absolute feast.

"Ma, I'll tell you when Mary's here. And I've invited Hazel for dinner. I think you'll really like her. She's a wonderful woman. She's been so kind to me and Mary since we moved in."

"She's the owner of this house?" Ida questioned, munching on a stray carrot that Rhoda had left on the counter.

"Yes, she lives in the main house. Oh, she's just lovely."

"Sounds like I've been replaced." Ida quipped.

"Oh, Ma." Rhoda turned from the pot she was stirring and wrapped her arms about her mother. "You're irreplaceable."

"Well something certainly smells nice."

"Heya, Mare." Rhoda looked up from her mother upon hearing her wife's voice at the door – could she ever get used to calling her her wife? It sounded so foreign, so different, but she supposed that was what she was to her now. And it made her chest clench in inexplicable joy each time she thought it.

"Are we celebrating something?" Mary was trying her hardest to look chipper, but Rhoda could tell beneath the painted exterior and feigned merriment she was exhausted. Rhoda moved to wrap her arms about Mary, to plant a chaste kiss to her cheek, as she helped her out of her coat.

"Well, I suppose you could say that. Why don't you come in and sit down? Relax a little. Hazel will be over in a minute."

"A dinner party?" Mary questioned, neither excited nor displeased by this announcement, allowing Rhoda to help her over to the couch. Perhaps she didn't need the help, but Rhoda was insistent that Mary not overdo things. She already hated the fact that she was still working and would be up until the very tail end of the pregnancy. Mary was never one to sit idle. Even now she gave Rhoda a pouty lip at being treated like an invalid.

"Yeah, kid. And I'm throwing it so we know it will end well." Rhoda winked and Mary rolled her eyes. "I thought Ma might like to meet Hazel and we haven't had her over yet. Do you want your needlepoint?" Rhoda reached for the drawer of the table next to the couch but Mary patted her hand.

"I think I'll just sit and enjoy not being at work surrounded by imbeciles. I swear if Ted says another word about how cute I look or tries to talk to my stomach I'll…oh, I'll just…"

Rhoda laughed, Mary seeming to lighten up a bit for she was capable of getting out her frustrations about work. Ida inquired about her day, asking her how things were, worrying and fussying over her as any good mother might for Ida was equally uneasy about Mary still working this late into her pregnancy. Though as Mary tried to assure both Ida and Rhoda that she was just fine continuing on as she had been, the trio was interrupted by the doorbell. "That will be Hazel. Oh, Ma. I can't wait for you to meet her."

Rhoda pulled the apron from about her dress and moved towards the door. She opened it to reveal a smartly dressed woman on the other side with apple pie in hand. "Rhoda, you look lovely this evening." Hazel pressed her lips to Rhoda's cheek.

"Are you kidding? I just threw this on. You, you look stunning. Come in here. Come meet my mother. Ma!" Rhoda called but found the petite bundle at her side staring curiously at Hazel. "Ma, this is Hazel, Hazel this is my mother. Ida Morgenstern."

"So nice to meet you," Hazel extended her hand after Rhoda took the pie from her.

"Likewise." Ida politely extended her hand, in mocked symmetry. "Is that an apple pie?"

"It is." Hazel responded as she removed her coat.

Ida raised an eyebrow, as if she was somehow challenging the apple pie's existence. "I make an excellent apple pie, don't I, Rho?"

"Ma, come on. This isn't a competition. Please," Rhoda turned back to Hazel, "do ignore Ma. She's very competitive. Thinks you'll steal me away from her."

Hazel chuckled before glancing around the apartment. "I love what you two have done with the place. It feels like a real home." She was taking it all in, as if she'd never seen the place before. She surveyed all of Rhoda and Mary's decorations and little touches the two women had added to the apartment, looking very pleased indeed.

"Thanks." Rhoda grinned. "Dinner's almost ready, have a seat. Please. I'm just going to set this pie down."

Hazel nodded and moved towards Mary. "Hello there, dear. How are you feeling?" She patted Mary on the arm.

"Oh, Ms. Sanderson, I'm fine. Just fine. Exhausted, but fine." Mary smiled as the woman sat across from her.

"Mary, please call me Hazel. There is no need for formalities." Hazel chuckled.

"Mary is a proper young woman. So respectful. I wish she'd rub off on Rhoda just a little more." Ida commented as she finished setting the table.

"Ma, you only have yourself to blame if I didn't turn out right." Rhoda jabbed.

"Oh you." Ida shook her head.

"Dinner is ready." Rhoda exclaimed.

"Rhoda, you've outdone yourself." Mary spoke as she placed her hand gently on Rhoda's back on her way to the table.

"This looks delicious, dear." Hazel smiled as she sat down across from Ida.

"Rhoda certainly has learned to cook. Did you teach her, Mary?" Ida asked.

"Oh, I can't say I've contributed much to her culinary knowledge. I'm afraid she's learned it all on her own." Mary rested her chin on her hands and smiled at Rhoda from across the table.

Rhoda winked at her. The two exchanged an intimate glance, Rhoda suddenly realizing that she might be lingering too long, lost in Mary's eyes. She cleared her throat, looking away to find her mother staring curiously at her. TO salvage the situation, she decided to come out with it. "I want to make an announcement before we commence eating." Rhoda stood then. "I know things have been rough lately, and you all have probably wondered 'when will that good-for-nothing Rhoda Morgenstern ever find a job? She's a lazy louse who never does anything.'"

"Uh, Rhoda, no one thinks that." Mary sounded less than amused at her wife's self-jabs.

"Well okay, maybe you weren't thinking that. But, I have the pleasure of announcing to everyone that you are now looking at the brand-new head of the artistic department for CMJ Marketing. I just received the official offer today and I start tomorrow morning."

"Oh! Rhoda!" Mary clasped her hands together and stood, awkwardly. "Oh, congratulations!" She moved about the table and wrapped Rhoda in as tight an embrace as the baby would allow. "Oh, it's so wonderful. I'm so proud of you."

"Yeah? Thanks, kid."

"It's wonderful, Rhoda." Hazel chimed in.

"I knew it! I knew you'd gotten a job." Ida was beside herself.

Rhoda beamed. The rest of dinner was filled with excited questions. The air felt light again, all of the present worries slipping away because Rhoda had done something important, had taken her career into her own hands, was going to do something she loved, and it was serious. It meant something.

She caught Mary's eye halfway through dinner, the duo gazing at one another as Ida and Hazel spoke on about how delicious the food was, the weather, whatever it was they were talking about because Rhoda couldn't concentrate on the conversation when Mary was looking at her that way. With those hungry, contented eyes.

Rhoda shifted in her seat. "Is everyone ready for dessert?" She asked, standing from the table abruptly.

"Well, I suppose so. I can only imagine it will be as delicious as dinner, Rhoda. Thank you for inviting me for such a lovely evening. Let me help with the dishes." Hazel stood to help clear the plates away. They made fast work of the cleaning and soon the refreshed table was filled again with coffee and pie.

Rhoda didn't – couldn't - look at Mary again until they retired, sleepy and stuffed, to the living room.

"Would you like to see the main house?" Hazel was asking Ida.

"Oh, if you wouldn't mind. Girls, would you mind if I went to the main house with Hazel?"

"Not at all, Ma. Go ahead." Rhoda had collapsed on the chair across from the couch where Mary sat sipping decaffeinated tea, absently stroking her protruding stomach.

Rhoda couldn't bring her gaze to Mary's until they heard the click of the front door snap shut.

They sat in the relaxed silence for a moment, staring at one another. Mary's lips turned upwards. "I'm proud of you, Rho."

"Yeah?" Rhoda got up and moved to the couch, needing to be near to Mary, needing to feel her close.

"Yes. I think being fired from Hempel's was one of the best things for you." Mary turned so that she could put her arms about Rhoda, pulling her close so that their lips would meet. Their mindless kisses in the kitchen, the living area, the alcove, had become few and far between since Ida had arrived. Though they could touch at night, there was a restraint that they both felt acutely. A need to keep a respective distance. Now they pressed their lips together freely, pleasurably, in celebration.

"You think so?" Rhoda asked, her hand moving beneath Mary's shirt to ghost over the expanded flesh. She could feel the active baby beneath her fingers.

"Sometimes not getting what we want can be the best thing for us." Mary's fingernails grazed Rhoda's thigh.

"Yeah?" Rhoda sighed as Mary nipped at her neck with her teeth. "Oh, kid. Don't start something. Ma and Hazel…they'll…oh, they'll be back soon. The house isn't _that_ big."

"We have a good few minutes." Mary's hand found its way up the hem of Rhoda's skirt, exposing her thigh as she went, pressing lips to where her mouth could reach.

"Mare," Rhoda sighed.

"I'm so proud of you, Rho. So proud." Mary whispered as she kissed Rhoda's lips.

"Oh." Rhoda whimpered as fingers twisted about her underwear and into her wet center. "You know," she panted, "if only Ma knew how insatiable you were she might…she might change her mind about wanting you to rub off on me."

"If only she knew how much I liked rubbing off on you." Mary's voice was thick with want.

"Mary!" Rhoda gasped in mock shock and horror. "She'd certainly change her mind if she heard you talking like that!"

"Oh yeah?" Mary stroked in that spot that made Rhoda mad. She smiled evilly as she did it. "She'd be mortified if she heard what your favorite word was during sex."

"Fuck, fuck, Mare." Rhoda gasped, hands clenching where they grasped at Mary's arms, holding herself steady as Mary worked her magic.

They almost didn't hear the door opening, the slight scrap of it before it was thrown open and a cold, frigid breeze from the evening rushed inside.

Rhoda shot up, pushing her skirt back into place, running a hand absentmindedly through her hair. "How was it, Ma? Did you enjoy your tour?"

Ida looked at her daughter. Could she see her flushed face, could she tell that her legs were quivering, her insides turned to mush? What was Mary doing? Was she giving away the fact that Rhoda was on her fingers?

"It's a beautiful house." Ida finally commented, with a look that said she would ignore what she saw. And for that Rhoda was relieved. More than relieved.

"I should be going. Thank you for dinner. It was a wonderful evening." Hazel kept her coat on.

"We should do it again soon." Rhoda moved to kiss her cheeks, feeling flighty, fluttery. She wanted everyone to go away, to leave so that she could be alone with Mary. If they had only had a few minutes more, seconds even... Her body hummed as she moved to clear the remaining dishes from the table, unable to keep up with the steady stream of conversation Mary, somehow, seemed capable of carrying on with her mother. Thank God for Mary and her clear thinking in situations such as these.

"I should be getting to bed. You see I have to be up early tomorrow morning. First day and all. I haven't had to wake up early for a few weeks now, so it's a little new for me again." Rhoda spoke quickly as she wiped her hands on a dishtowel, the kitchen sparkling clean.

She couldn't think of anything more than removing herself and Mary to the bedroom, closing the door on the world around them.

She made quick work of helping her mother turn down the bed, banishing Mary to get herself ready for bed. Once she'd kissed her mother goodnight, she made her escape, closing the door to find Mary without anything covering her behind, bending down to retrieve something from a low drawer. "You're a tease, Richards." Rhoda moved forwards, hand cupping the soft flesh of Mary's behind.

"Mmm, but you enjoyed it." Mary straightened up and pulled Rhoda closer to her, their lips melding together in a heated kiss.

"Finish, please." Rhoda gasped, walking backwards until her knees hit the bed. Mary unbuttoned her dress, pulling it from her shoulders, pressing her lips to Rhoda's collarbone, fingers covering exposed breasts. "Oh, Mare."

Mary climbed on top of her as Rhoda sunk into the mattress. Mary's hand was between their thighs, nearly masked by her protruding stomach. She could not lean forward to kiss Rhoda but she kept a steady tempo, her hand loving Rhoda where her lips could not reach.

"Oh, fuck! Mary, I love you." Rhoda whispered through biting her hand.

"Shh," Mary laughed.

Rhoda's body went rigid and she squeezed Mary's hand there between her thighs, careful as she twisted her body in release.

Mary rolled off of her, settling onto her side so that they lay together in the stillness of the evening. Her arm went about Rhoda's waist, lips pressed briefly to Rhoda's cheeks. "You're really something, Richards. You know that?"

"You're not so bad yourself, Morgenstern." Mary laughed and smacked her lightly with a pillow.

Once the laughter subsided Mary pressed her lips to Rhoda's shoulder sleepily. "I'm really proud of you, Rhoda."

"Thanks kid." Rhoda clasped onto Mary's arm, holding onto her as they drifted off into sleep contentedly together.

 **Thanks for all who have been reading along and reviewing! I really appreciate it so much. I am on a sort of schedule with posting, so will have more of this story usually on Thursdays and more of the other (Mary and Rhoda: The Unwritten Series) on Mondays, unless I am busy.**

 **Also, this story will have 25 chapters total.**

 **Again, thank you so much for reading and especially to those who review! I'm so happy you're enjoying this piece. 3**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Rhoda could hardly believe the paycheck that rested in her hands. The numbers gleamed up at her, numbers she had never before thought possible. What would she even do with it all? It more than covered their rent, the grocery bills, by God Mary needn't even work if she didn't want to!

There was only one thing Rhoda couldn't buy with that money. One thing that mattered more than anything else.

And that was why she found herself parked out front of the unfamiliar little house. She'd had to do some research to find where he resided, research that Mary could not be partial to. She felt guilty somehow, having done so without her consent, but here Rhoda was. And she was prepared to fight for what Mary deserved.

She hated the home as she walked to the door, her confidence waning with each step. So this was where it had all happened. This was where he'd swept Mary off to that night so many months ago...

Rhoda knocked on the door, almost surprised when Peter answered after only a few moments. His lighthearted smile morphed into a displeased frown, brow knitting in disapproval. "Uh, Rhoda. What are you - why are you here?" He was thrown off by her appearance.

"I wanted to talk to you. About Mary." Rhoda peered inside, the faint hint of a perfume she recognized from Hempel's floated through the bachelor pad. Ah yes, Estée Lauder's Youth-Dew. It was distinct, feminine.

"Uh, now's not a really great time." He rubbed the back of his head, uncomfortable.

"Yeah, buddy, well times haven't been great recently. I want to reason with you. This custody suit, it's a little ridiculous."

Peter relaxed a little, looking so smug. "Rhoda, that baby doesn't belong with you."

"Oh yeah? And why is that? Because I'm a woman and didn't get Mary knocked up?" Rhoda felt her blood boil. But she caught herself, worked to reel herself in because she had come to have a reasonable, adult conversation. She just hated the way he was looking at her, as if he were the worthier opponent.

"Are you finished? Because I have something to get back to." He held her gaze, steady, unwavering.

"You mean someone." Rhoda peered around him, searching for the woman whom the perfume belonged to. "Gonna knock her up, too?"

"If you're done insulting me..." he moved to close the door but the sweet, honeyed voice of a woman rounded the corner.

"Who is it, sweetie?" She came into view, a knock out, Mary thin, long blonde hair, big eyes, maybe five years younger than Rhoda.

"No one." Peter was ruffled then. He couldn't play this off.

"I'm Rhoda. Rhoda Morgenstern." Rhoda pushed past Peter and extended her hand to this young girl.

"Hiya, I'm Susie. Friend of Peter's?" She perkily asked.

"'Fraid not. He's a friend of my friend. My very pregnant, very distraught friend." Rhoda caught Peter's eye, challenging him. Would he have told this floozy about his future child?

"Rhoda, can we talk outside." He grabbed her arm and guided her towards the door again.

"Nice to meet you Susie." Rhoda waved as she was rushed out.

"What do you want, Rhoda?" He asked as soon as the door was closed behind them.

"I want you to drop this suit."

"It's out of my hands now. Her mother is the plaintiff." He looked annoyed.

"You're on the suit, too. Come on, Peter. You don't want to raise this kid. You're not even serious about Mary." She pointed towards the door for emphasis.

"I am serious about Mary. She's not serious about me. What's a man to do?"

"Alright, okay. Yes, this is quite a predicament." Rhoda conceded. "Look it, I didn't come here to get into an argument. I want to really talk to you about this, about Mary. She's going to be devastated if she can't keep the baby."

"Rhoda, she has options. She knows that if she'd just come back to me her mother would throw out this suit."

What an option! Rhoda clenched her fists at her side. "She's not coming back to you. Would you really want that? You'd want to live a lie with her? Knowing, full well, that she isn't in love with you and, judging by your present company, I can't imagine you'd reciprocate either. What happens when that baby turns eighteen and there's nothing left between you? It's not a life, Peter. You know this." Rhoda reasoned the best she could, begging him to see it her way.

He laughed, "and she's not living a lie with you? I mean c'mon, two women. Living together? Raising a child – _my_ child – together?"

"I love her. I love her more than you'll ever understand and she loves me. So no, it's not a lie. It's the real thing." Rhoda felt her anger dissolving quickly, her want to make things right masking any bitterness and resentment she had towards this man before her. "And I don't know what to say about the kid. I get it, Peter, I really get it. It is your child and I think I speak for Mary and myself if I say that neither of us want to keep you from the child. We want you to be a part of its life."

Peter's smug look was fading as Rhoda's truthful words sunk in. He ran a hand through his hair. "Even if I wanted to drop the suit her mother is not going to back down. And you and I both know Mary doesn't stand a chance in court."

"Which is why I came here to ask you to talk to Dottie, to tell her that a marriage would never work between the two of you and that you'll still be a part of the child's life." Rhoda could feel the frustration welling up inside. It didn't make sense, and she couldn't control his actions any more than she wished she could control Mary's mother's actions. Couldn't the world just be content to allow two humans to love one another and to raise a child together? "Don't you see, Peter, we're giving you your freedom to find someone who can really love you. The way you deserve. And we're not trying to take the child away, we're not…it's still yours as much as it is Mary's. I can see that. I understand that. And it…it hurts more than you'll ever know, but I'm willing to do anything to make this easier for Mary." Her voice broke, waivered with unshed tears that were dangerously close to materializing.

"You'd have made it easier for Mary if you hadn't gotten involved at all." Peter's last attempt at anger cut her to the core.

"I know it, I know." A tear slid down her cheek and she fought to hold back the rest, angry that she had shed even one. "It makes no sense. I tried to get her to go back to you, I begged, but you see, she doesn't love you. She loves me. And it's not a competition between the two of us. We both care for her and we both want what's best for her and the child. So please. Please, talk to Dottie."

Peter softened only a little as he watched her fall apart before him. He paced the sidewalk for a moment, as if needing a second to clear his mind, to think through the situation.

Rhoda wiped at her cheeks, trying to hold herself together. She could fall apart later, now she needed to be strong for herself, for Mary.

"I can talk to her, but I can't make any promises that it will change anything." He finally stopped before Rhoda again, looking into her eyes, his face as frightened and uncertain as her own. The gravity of the situation teetered between them, suddenly a shared burden, a shared goal. "I do care about Mary and I care about the child. And no matter what, I do want to be a part of its life so I hope…well, we'll see how it pans out, but I want to be there for it."

Rhoda felt a small, appreciative smile tugging at her lips. If the situation were less tense, less awkward she might have thrown her arms about his neck and kissed his cheek. Instead she stuck out her hand for his. "Yes, of course. Of course you'll be a part of the child's life. Thank you, thank you."

"I'm not promising anything."

"I know, but thank you." Rhoda was shaking his hand adamantly and he looked at her with an unreadable, uncertain gaze. But it was something, it was a slight nudge in the right direction. If only Dottie Richards could get on board.

"Ohh, Rhoda. I can't take it!" Mary groaned, hardly able to wrestle out of her coat before collapsing onto the couch. "My feet are swollen, I feel like a balloon, a really, really big balloon. I can't walk, I can't sit, I can't move, I can't think. I just can't, Rhoda!" She propped her legs up on the coffee table and reclined on the couch, frustration knotting her brow.

Rhoda felt bad for the slight grin that crossed her lips. "You poor, poor thing." She wiped her hands on the dish towel and stepped away from her meal preparations to attend to her ailing wife. Settling atop the coffee table she removed Mary's heels - the woman was mad for wearing them, but she insisted - and rubbed her stocking covered left foot. She was glad that her mother had left – with promises to return when the baby arrived – for now they could return to their comfortable domesticity. The touching had returned, the freedom of movement, of taking what they wanted from one another when they wanted, for their home was their only safe haven away from the world.

"It's insufferable. I don't know how I'll go on for another month." Mary's lower lip puckered out, begging for Rhoda to make it all go away.

"Somehow I think you'll survive, kid. You know you don't have to keep working. Lou can manage without you until the baby comes. And you've gotta stop it with the heels. What if you tripped and fell? It's impractical in the snow." Rhoda flinched, "I really am starting to sound like my mother."

"They're the only things I have left that make me feel pretty." Mary looked as if she might cry.

"Oh, Mary, Mary, you _are_ pretty. Even without heels." Rhoda couldn't help the laugh that escaped from her lips. She moved from her perch on the coffee table and covered Mary, pulling that adorably sad lip between her own lips. Mary sighed contentedly and wrapped her arms lazily about Rhoda, trying her hardest to keep her with her.

"It's no fair, you know. You're stick thin and here I am, practically the size of a house." Mary moaned.

"I'm not stick thin, what are you talking about?" Rhoda grimaced, feeling self-conscious. She didn't want to think about the fact that her clothes had been practically falling off of her lately.

"Yes, you are. Since we've moved in here you've lost about twenty pounds and you didn't even have twenty pounds to lose." Mary grabbed at Rhoda's waist, her hands able to slide easily about her sides.

"Oh, no kid. It's all in your imagination." Rhoda felt her cheeks flushing.

"Is not. I better see you eat two helpings tonight." Mary was looking very sternly at her.

Rhoda shrugged, pressed their lips together. "Who'd of thought rail-thin Mary would be admonishing me to eat more!"

"Have you seen me lately, Rhoda? I'm as big as a hippo." Mary was laughing, pulling Rhoda closer to her. Their lips melded together. Until Rhoda could smell the meat browning.

She freed herself, whispering "later, kid." She winked and moved away to tend to dinner. To stand away from Mary when she told her what she'd done that day. She wasn't sure how Mary would react. "Hey kid, I, uh-I went to see Peter today."

Mary was silent then. Rhoda never liked when she was silent. It was never a good sign.

"Yeah?"

"I wanted - well I wanted to talk to him. About talking to your mother. I thought she might listen to him."

"Oh, Rhoda." Mary groaned.

"He was with another gal, this little blonde kid, barely over twenty you know, and I - well, I told him that we wanted him in the kid's life but that marrying you would be fruitless."

"You, you - uh - stood up for me?"

"Yeah, oh hey kid, I didn't do anything bad. He came around." Rhoda moved back to Mary, wanting to make sure she hadn't upset her. Not too badly anyway. "He's going to talk to your mother."

Mary's eyes teared up then and she looked down at her protruding stomach, hands wrapping about it in lost wonder. "You know, it's not so bad. The being pregnant thing." Mary looked up, as if needing reassurance.

Rhoda took her hand in her own, sitting again across from her, leaning forward to look into her eyes. "Mare, I don't know what your mother is going to do but this baby belongs with us. We're not going to give up."

Mary shook her head through watery eyes. She moved to run her hand through Rhoda's loose curls, touching her cheek. "Thank you. For everything."

"Don't mention it." Rhoda waved her hand, not feeling as if she'd done enough. Mary could thank her when they got custody.

God, Rhoda hoped they did.

"C'mon kid. Dinner's ready." Rhoda kissed her hand and then helped her up.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"You'll never believe it!" Mary pressed through the front door in a flurry of excitement. "They've nominated me again this year for a Teddy Award! That show I did on homelessness in Minneapolis got nominated." Mary looked ecstatic, more energized than Rhoda had seen her in weeks.

"That's wonderful, kid!" Rhoda called out from the alcove. She'd been there since arriving home to the giant box left atop their doorstep. She'd dragged it inside, collapsing there in the little book nook, for how cute it would have been to have it standing there waiting for Mary? Rhoda had wanted it assembled by the time she'd gottn home but it had proven too difficult a task to handle. It was only in moments such as these that she felt having a man around might have come in handy.

"Rho...?" Mary's voice was closer. It did not hold the excitement that had been there only moments before. "Rhoda, is that what I think it is?"

"Yeah," Rhoda wiped her hands together and pulled herself up from the ground to press her lips to Mary's questioning lips.

"Oh, Rhoda. I don't know."

"Hey, what're you talking about? The baby's going to need somewhere to sleep." Rhoda grinned.

Mary remained unreadable as she looked over the white crib in its half-constructed form. "I - uh," Mary rubbed her forehead. "I don't know, Rho."

"Kid, what do you mean? It's practical. I wanted to have it put together before you got home so maybe you're just not enjoying it in its current state." Rhoda tried to laugh off this stormy demeanor that was quickly enveloping Mary's Teddy Award excitement. What was her problem? They had next to no baby items and Mary was nearly ready to pop. "I could always paint it, dress it up a little, you know. It doesn't have to be this boring white forever."

A tear slid down Mary's cheek.

"Hey, I didn't mean to upset you. It just felt like the right thing to do, you know...oh, Mary. What is it?" Rhoda's brow knit as Mary broke down before her.

"Rhoda! It's beautiful." Mary sobbed.

"Why are you crying then?" Rhoda tried to catch each tear with her fingers as they leaked down Mary's face.

"Because..." Mary couldn't find words.

"Oh," Rhoda was beginning to piece it together.

"Because...Mother...won't let me...keep it." Mary melted into Rhoda, burying her face in Rhoda's chest.

"Oh, kid." Rhoda's arms went about her, kissing the top of her head. "We don't know."

"I can't - I can't look at it." Mary whispered, her voice reverberating against Rhoda's heart.

"Kid," Rhoda fought back her own tears. "Oh, I hate her for doing this to you. It's not right, it's totally unfair."

Mary nodded in agreement. "It's mine." She whispered.

"I know." Rhoda nodded. "So we fight for it."

Mary nodded, soothed only a little by Rhoda's fingers against her back. "Hey, why don't you go get comfortable and I'll order some pizza. I'll even get some pineapple, even though it's disgusting." It was all she could think of to make the situation better.

Mary laughed a little, "is not."

"I just don't know, Hazel, I don't know. I'm getting worried. I haven't heard a thing from her mother, not one peep. I've sent my own mother, I've sent the baby's father, I've done everything I can. And you know I can't go see her myself. Lord knows what I'd do if I got my hands on her…and it's not as if I could even change her mind about things. Not when _I'm_ the problem. Oh God," Rhoda paused in her knitting to look up at her hostess who was peering curiously over the top of her glasses. Watching Rhoda. A look of concern and amusement crossed her brow. "I'm just going on and on, aren't I?" Rhoda sighed.

"It sounds like you needed to get it off your chest." Hazel offered a reassuring smile before returning to her knitting. "I think Mary's mother is being unreasonable. I can understand it, believe me, I understand. In my day and age, we never spoke of it at all."

"I can't imagine it. I mean, I can, but it's so…unusual, I suppose. It doesn't feel unusual, but – well perhaps uncommon."

"We're uncommon women." Hazel's eyes sparkled, the firelight dancing in her orbs.

They both heard the tap on the back door then, both glancing up to see a shivering Mary silhouetted in the glass pane of the door. "Oh, no." Rhoda glanced at the clock on the wall. It was nearly eight. Time had escaped her, for she so enjoyed spending her evenings knitting with Hazel until Mary came home. Though tonight it seemed they had gone on longer than expected and Rhoda had let dinner go undone and now Mary was home.

Rhoda tried to shove her knitting back into a bag, hiding it from Mary, before she jumped up to open the door. "I'm so sorry, Mare. I've lost track of time."

Mary shuffled in from outside.

"Don't worry about it. What is it that you two get up to over here anyway? Hello, Hazel." Mary waved a little and then spotted the little jumper in Hazel's hands.

"Oh, just knitting. And talking." Rhoda played it off. "Hey kid, let's order in tonight."

"Nonsense, why don't you two stay for dinner? I've made enough chili for an army." Hazel set down her knitting and got up to shuffle off into the kitchen, insistent that they stay.

"Rhoda, what is this?" Mary made her way to Hazel's seat, glancing at the hardly hidden baby jumper.

"Oh, we're just…making a few things. You know, that a small person might like to wear. In a cold climate."

A worried look crossed Mary's brow. Rhoda covered her wrist with her hand, worried that they had upset Mary.

"It's okay, Rhoda." Mary waved her off, replacing her frown with a smile.

"Uh huh, I don't think so."

"Really, Rho. I think they're great. They're perfect for a baby in wintertime." Mary pulled Rhoda's hand into her own and squeezed it. "Thank you."

Rhoda relaxed a little then. "I'd better help Hazel with the plates. You better sit down. I see you're wearing flats. Very sensible." Rhoda wiggled her finger in approval and Mary laughed as she collapsed onto the couch.

"Oh, uh, Rhoda." Mary stopped her in her tracks as she made her way towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, Mare?" Rhoda turned.

"Would you, well, would you like to go with me? To the Teddy's?" Mary looked a little apprehensive, a little shy as she asked.

"What, you mean, like as your date?" Rhoda looked a little off-kilter, for she supposed she'd assumed that she'd probably attend, that they would go together, but maybe as friends.

"Well, yes. I was thinking that I'd like that. I'd like for you to be my official date."

"Oh, Mare. Of course, like a real date? I always wanted to be as dapper as your dates that you took to the Teddy's and now I'll get to be. Oh, Mare! What will I wear?" Rhoda's mind was already racing ahead to the event, scanning mentally through her wardrobe. She found that it did not have the perfect dress she so desired. Maybe she'd go to the store after work tomorrow.

"Uh, Rhoda, what am _I_ going to wear?" Mary groaned.

Rhoda laughed, "oh, kid. We'll get you something really nice. Yes, we will." Rhoda couldn't stand to not reassure her wife with a kiss, so she returned to Mary, pressed her lips to pouting lips. "A real date, huh? Out in the open?"

"Yeah," Mary's eyes sparkled up at her, their hands clasping together for a moment. "A real date."

"Think I'm good enough looking to be your date?" Rhoda winked, a little of her old self-deprecating humor creeping into the question.

"Stop it. It's you who should be worried about her date looking good enough. Now go help Hazel." Mary shooed her away.

"Oh, Rhoda! Look at you! Look at you!" Mary exclaimed as she stepped out of their bedroom, taking in Rhoda in her sleek new emerald green gown. It hugged her body, accentuated her tiny waist, the curve of her breasts, the slimness of her hips. "Oh, Rhoda. You're a dream. You're a vision. Look at you."

"Cut it out, will ya?" Rhoda batted her away as she affixed the golden hoop to her ear that completed her look, her hair swept up atop her head, leaving her neck bare.

"Rhoda, I don't think we should go anywhere tonight." Mary sighed, hand moving to brush at Rhoda's hip.

"Stop it." Rhoda admonished, hitting Mary's hand away.

"You know, it's really no fair. Here you are looking absolutely gorgeous and I'm an elephant. I'm actually the size of an elephant."

"Mary, go and change into your dress. It looks gorgeous on you." Rhoda shooed her away. "We're going to be late."

"I don't wanna go." Mary pulled her robe tighter about herself.

Rhoda sighed, "Mare, Mary. You look absolutely gorgeous right now. You know that, kid? You're a stunner, a real knock-out. A little extra doesn't diminish a thing." Rhoda assured her, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Now go get into your dress. I'm just mad about the cut of the front."

"Of course, I've got ample bosoms at the moment." Mary murmured under her breath as she went into the room to change. Rhoda had to zip her up but as she stepped back and took in the image of Mary in their full-length mirror she couldn't help the lust, the jealousy, the love that pulled at her heart.

"Mare, you're beautiful." Rhoda slid her hand about Mary's waist, holding her close – she would have kissed her right then, but they'd smear their lipstick.

"Oh, thank you for saying it, but I certainly don't feel beautiful."

"Doesn't this remind you of when I did that pageant?"

"Somehow it does, yet we seem to be acting in reverse of one another." Mary laughed. "Come on. Let's get this over with."

They arrived just in time for cocktails, the swirl of people chattering away, congratulating Mary on her pregnancy, inquiring after the father – a question neither had thought to figure out an answer to and so Mary got a few odd stares as she struggled to answer – and always Rhoda would swoop in to save her. They finally found their way to the table around which the WJM staff sat. Everyone greeted Rhoda eagerly, friendly and she felt comfortable with the boys and Georgette. Nothing had changed – whether they knew or not – it felt comfortable.

"Rhoda, Rhoda! You look stunning!" Murray exclaimed, taking in her slimmed physique. If she'd only known she needed to get Mary knocked up and then get involved with her to lose all the weight she'd always wanted to lose she would have done it sooner, much sooner. The attention made her feel strange though, uncomfortable as she sat in the chair.

"Rhoda, really, just look at you! Did you do something different with your hair?" Lou asked from across the table.

"Uh, no. No, same hair." She picked up a piece of bread from the center of the table and bit into it.

Mary slid her hand over her own beneath the table.

"Of course Mary, you're looking just radiant tonight." Murray smiled across to Mary.

"Oh, Murray." Mary waved her hand dismissively at him. "You don't have to say that."

"You do, Mary. You look really nice." Lou confirmed.

"Hello ladies." Ted's voice caught them off guard from behind. Mary dropped Rhoda's hand, more on accident than on purpose. "Look at the two of you! Absolutely stunning. Don't you think Georgette? You know, if I didn't know any better I'd think that Mary here had brought Rhoda as her date."

"Uh, Ted." Georgette placed her hand on his arm, pulling him away from the girls. "Ted, Mary did bring Rhoda as her date."

"Wait a minute," Ted stared between the two women. "Where's that Peter fellow?"

"Uh, Ted, Peter and I…well we're not together, you see."

Ted's brow knit, his lips parted as if he might say something.

"Ted, why don't you come and sit down. They're about to announce for best news reporter." Lou bluffed, hoping to divert his attention.

Ted laughed a little, "oh, Mary. Mary, you're hilarious. You mean to tell me that you left Peter at home to bring your friend Rhoda? Well, that's very nice of you."

"Uh, yes, sure, Ted." Mary sighed.

Rhoda covered her face with her hand before reaching for another piece of bread.

Georgette turned to Rhoda as Ted finally came to sit by her. "I'm sorry about Ted, we haven't figured out how to explain to him yet about you and Mary." Georgette leaned a little bit further in, "I'm very happy about it. I think you make a lovely couple."

Rhoda beamed, covering Georgette's hand with her own, "thank you, Georgette, really. That means a lot."

"Oh! They're about to announce the winners in my category!" Mary exclaimed, reaching for Rhoda's hand unabashedly.

"…and Mary Richards from WJM for her compelling documentary on homelessness in Minneapolis."

Rhoda squeezed her hand as they both waited for the winner to be announced.

"And the Teddy Award goes to…" the announcer took his time unfolding the envelope. "Mary Richards from WJM."

"Oh, Mare!" Rhoda exclaimed, jumping up to help Mary to her feet so that she could waddle, unceremoniously, up to the podium.

The woman, despite her very pregnant appearance, looked stunning up there at the microphone. A little self-conscious, but so at home in her natural beauty. She held the award awkwardly in her hand and spoke into the microphone. "Uh, thank you so much, everyone. I really, really enjoyed working on this documentary. I think it opened everyone's eyes and I just…I….want….I want to thank….oh!" Mary's eyes widened, as wide as Rhoda had ever seen them. She looked as if someone had stricken her, a jolt of pain coursing through her. "I…think…oh, I think my water just broke."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

It all happened too quickly, a blur of excitement - Lou and Murray carrying Mary awkwardly, Rhoda trailing along after, Ted helpless, useless, Georgette trying to keep him from getting in the way. There were paramedics, an ambulance which Mary fought tooth and nail for Rhoda to join her inside of. They were parted, however, upon arriving at the hospital, Mary rushed through two double doors that slammed shut in Rhoda's face.

And now they were waiting. Waiting for what felt an eternity. She hated that Mary was alone. She hated that she, herself, had dutifully called Peter, knowing he would call Mary's parents, hated the fact even more that upon _their_ arrival _they_ were allowed back to see Mary and she was kept in the waiting room.

Rhoda could only pace fruitlessly back and forth, wondering aimlessly by Lou and Murray and Peter - who remained in the waiting room and not back with Mary, somehow knowing Rhoda would not be too pleased with that arrangement. It was at least something, some concession that he made by sitting in the corner with a cup of cold coffee in his hands.

Walter joined them in the waiting area, sitting quietly nearby, nervously twisting his hat in his hands. "Should be a little while yet." He announced to the room. He met Rhoda's bewildered, worried gaze. Their eyes latched on, held one another for a brief moment.

 _Is she okay?_ Her eyes asked.

 _Yes. She's doing just fine._ His look assured her.

Rhoda continued on pacing, happy that Dottie had not yet made her presence known. Though that informed Rhoda that she was with Mary and Rhoda wasn't sure she liked that any better. Knowing what Dottie had in store for the child, for the little baby, made Rhoda's fists clench and unclench.

"Uh, I, uh..." Lou was pulling at his fancy tux tie, loosening it about his neck. His face looked pale as a sheet despite the ample drinks he'd consumed at the Teddy's. "I think I'm going to run around the corner. For, uh, a snack. Yeah." He looked ill-at ease as he slid out of the room.

"I'll go with him." Murray followed him out even though Rhoda had silently prayed they wouldn't leave her with Peter and Walter. But now she was alone with them and she was the odd man out, looking crazed as she paced about.

Her arms ached to be there, to wrap about Mary and hold her, to take her hand in her own and squeeze it, hold her as the contractions came, soothe her through the pain. Oh, if only she could be there! Her heart beat wildly, her hands wringing together in apprehension.

She stared at the clock each time she paced and could see it there, hanging on the wall around the corner. The minutes, seconds ticked by leisurely. 10:30 turned slowly into 10:31, melting into 10:32. She was useless here in the waiting area and Dottie there in the room. Oh, she hated Dottie! Loathed her more than she could express in words.

Lou and Murray came staggering back around 11:15. They smelled of scotch and smoke. Rhoda itched for a smoke, but she'd promised Mary. She would keep to her promise.

Rhoda dug up a dollar from her purse and purchased two bags of chips and a cookie from the vending machine. She sat down and ate the whole lot of food in record time. The tight material of her formal gown seemed to groan in protest, but she could care less at this point if the seams burst open. All she needed was to get to Mary!

She stood to throw away her trash and then was pacing again, her feet too restless to sit.

Rhoda's pacing ended around midnight. She collapsed into a chair, fighting off sleep. She glanced to Peter who was slumped over in his chair. Walter was still holding his hat, looking intently at the carpet in the room. Rhoda felt her eyes drooping shut.

Lou was passed out, Murray on his way to sleep.

She felt guilty, but the weight of her eyes pulled her over, tugged her into sleep.

She awoke to the sound of Walter speaking with a doctor. Her eyes landed upon Peter, still asleep. The sun flooded through the blinds. It was morning.

"...healthy baby." She caught the words from the doctor's mouth.

"She had the baby?" Rhoda was on her feet in an instant. She moved towards Walter, needing to know more.

"Uh, excuse me, ma'am, but this is for family only."

"I am her family!" Rhoda blurted out, too exhausted from her uncomfortable, worried night of sleep to hold back.

"Rhoda, please." Walter turned to face her, lowering his voice. "She gave birth this morning at 9:16am. The baby is healthy, she is healthy."

"I need to see her, I - I need to see the baby." Rhoda could hardly contain herself, needing, wanting, desperately, to be with Mary.

"She's had a very rough night and she really only needs her family. Where might the father of the child be?" The doctor glanced around.

Peter stirred, standing from his spot. "That would be me, but I think Rhoda should see Mary." His voice, raspy from sleep, was the sweetest thing Rhoda had ever heard. She wanted to throw her arms about him and hug him but instead she looked expectantly at the doctor.

"You heard him! She wants to see me. So please, let me see her." Rhoda demanded firmly.

The doctor looked from Walter to Peter. Finally he conceded. "This isn't usual protocol, but seeing as how everyone is so insistent..."

"Please, I need to see her." Rhoda begged, running a hand through her wrecked hair, somehow having pulled it all out and down in the night.

The doctor grumbled something and then was leading her through a set of double doors which she had previously been shut out of. Her feet carried her forward, heart racing. The child was alive, was in the world, its own person. Would it have altered Mary? Would she no longer wish to see Rhoda because it would be too painful for her now that the baby was a real, tangible object? How could Rhoda ask her to give it up for her?

How happy they had been merely 24 hours earlier. They had woken up in one another's arms, content, relieved, in love.

Now the child had come into the world, had tilted it all, changed it, altered their reality. Would Mary even want her there now?

Rhoda found herself nervous as soon as they rounded the corner to the room. She felt her breath hitch in her throat, could hear whispered voices, knew that Dottie was inside, had been there for the whole birth and it twisted her gut to know that.

The voices came to a halt as Rhoda appeared in the doorway. She felt shy and uncertain then.

Mary, beautiful, beautiful Mary sat upon the bed with a baby wrapped up, pressed to her chest, tears streaming down flushed cheeks. "Rhoda!" She gasped, her voice hoarse. Had she yelled out during the birth? Had it been painful? Did she hurt? Rhoda wanted to wrap her up in her arms, wanted to hold the baby, but there was a tension in the room, Dottie's ever watchful eye holding them apart.

"Hey kid." Rhoda felt a tear trickle down her cheek, her vigor to get to Mary dying down with each passing second.

"Rhoda she's beautiful." Mary whispered, looking down at the sleeping baby in her arms.

"Oh, Mare! Mary, it's a girl?"

Mary nodded, "she is. She's perfect. Ab-so-lute-ly perfect." Mary hiccupped out between gasping tears.

"Oh, Mary!" Rhoda raced to her side, no more caring what the doctor thought or Dottie for that matter. "Mare." Rhoda stroked Mary's cheek in lieu of kissing her. Her eyes looked down to take in the little slumbering bundle and found the most beautiful little face with Mary's perfect little nose right there in the center. "She is beautiful, Mary. She looks just like you."

"Mother, please don't do it." Mary clenched her teeth, staring at her mother who had backed herself into the corner of the room. "Please." Her voice broke this time.

"It's no life for a child." Dottie's voice wavered, no longer firm in her resolve.

Rhoda let her hand touch the peach fuzz atop the baby's head, tears spilling over. She felt foolish for crying. She looked down at Mary. Their eyes locked. "Mare." She whispered.

"No." Mary spoke firmly through her tears. "No, no."

"Mary, hon, you have to have her. She's yours. She's your flesh and blood and she's perfect, like you. And she deserves the world, Mare. The whole world."

Mary grasped then for Rhoda. "No, Rhoda."

"Yes, yes." Rhoda nodded through teary eyes.

The baby stirred in Mary's arms, yawning ever so slightly. She was so beautiful. God, Rhoda wanted to hold her in her arms, but she couldn't...could she?

"Mary, you need to do whatever you can to have her."

"Rhoda," Mary's body was wracked with sobs.

"Mary has been through so much, perhaps we should leave her alone now." The doctor, curious as to what was transpiring, appeared at Rhoda's side.

"No, Rhoda. Please don't leave. We need you." Mary gasped. "Don't disappear. Please. Mother, mother I'll do anything to have Rhoda and the baby. I'll marry Peter...I'll...I'll pretend I just - I need Rhoda. And I need Morgen."

"Morgen?" Rhoda felt her heart beat loudly in her chest. She'd named the baby.

"Yeah," Mary nodded. "Morgen Faye Richards."

"Oh...Mare!" Rhoda entwined their fingers together. Mary had named her after her! "Mary." Rhoda was speechless, Mary sobbing.

They all heard the sound of the throat clearing in the doorway, Rhoda looking up through tears to see Peter standing there, tears glistening in his own eyes though he tried not to let them show. "Dottie, I couldn't marry Mary. I couldn't do it. Not even if you wanted me to. I can't live a lie." He spoke firmly.

"Don't you go getting involved in this...this misguided affair." Dottie shot off, her own tears strangling her throat. "I thought you were a better man than that."

"Dottie, be reasonable." Peter moved to stand beside Rhoda, to peer down at the baby in Mary's arms. The baby he had helped to create. It was the least Rhoda could do, to move ever so slightly to allow him to see his daughter, the perfect little baby that he had helped into this world, the single most precious thing Rhoda had ever seen in her life. And perhaps it was all unconventional, and all wrong, and nothing felt right, but she knew that she should allow him a glimpse, one viewing. Mary held to her hand, though, as she stepped to the side, allowing for him to see. Mary held the baby protectively, as if no one would ever be allowed to hold Morgen except for her.

"Mary, this is embarrassing. Let Peter hold his child. Let's not go making a scene."

"No, mother. I'm not giving this child up until I absolutely have to. Have me arrested, take me away in handcuffs, but she's mine."

"Dottie, she's under a lot of stress right now. Why don't we go talk reasonably about this in the hallway?" Peter placed a thankful hand on Rhoda's arm and turned to Dottie.

"No, I won't allow this. I will _not_ allow this." Dottie wailed.

"Dottie, please." Peter moved to her, taking her arm and leading her towards the door, though she put up quite the fight.

"Who's making the spectacle now." Mary seethed under her breath, clutching to the baby and to Rhoda. They watched the doctor awkwardly slip out the door, his cheeks looking rather flushed, knowing he was an unnecessary addition to the scene.

"Oh, Mary. Mary, I'm so sorry." Rhoda held on limply, feeling unnecessary, useless to the moment. She was only making things worse for everyone. Her heart hurt.

"We won't let her take her away from us." Mary looked down at the baby and shook her head. "No, you're staying right here with your mother and…and your Mama Rhoda." Rhoda blanched at the term. Was she really her mother as well? It sounded all wrong, yet felt right. She had done nothing to help bring this child into the world, yet she felt so much a part of her.

Rhoda smiled a little, peering down at little Morgen, so innocent, so unknowing, unaware of the events surrounding her. She slept on peacefully, as if she were a porcelain doll. Rhoda's arms ached for her, ached to hold her. "Mare, can I…" the question waivered on her lips.

"Yes, yes, please. I want you to hold her." Mary extended the child to Rhoda who took her up in her arms. The warm weight of her there brought more tears to Rhoda's eyes.

"Oh, you are so beautiful. So perfect. Yes, you are." Rhoda pressed her lips to the crown of Morgen's head, inhaling the scent of newborn, baby powder, innocence. She loved her more than she knew she was capable of loving anyone or anything. She loved her so whole-heartedly and she wanted nothing more than to have her with her and Mary for the rest of their lives.

Dottie huffed into the room then, reaching for her coat and her hat, scarcely able to look at either woman or the baby. "I don't agree with it. I don't agree with a single thing, but don't ever come crying to me when things don't work out. Don't expect a damn thing from me ever again. I'll leave you to your nest of sin and debauchery. It's disgusting. I want nothing more than to take that child from you right now, but instead I will remove myself from the situation. I am no longer a part of your life. You've chosen your path. I tried to help, I tried to make you normal, but you've defied me. So I will give you this, I will give you this child to ruin. I will pray for it every day, I will pray for you, for your soul that you might be able to see the error of your ways. But I don't like it. So goodbye Mary. I hope you come to your senses." Dottie spewed these hateful words, each one stinging, piercing deeper, more painfully.

Rhoda clutched Morgen tighter to her chest with each word, only noticing how tightly she'd clasped her when she took a breath upon Dottie's dramatic exit.

Somewhere in Rhoda's peripheral she could make out the sharp inhales and exhales that Mary was making lying there in the bed. She was gasping, gasping for air, doubled over as if in pain.

"Mare, Mary, hon," Rhoda reached out a hand to run her fingers over Mary's back, soothing her while holding onto the baby.

"Rhoda…oh, Rhoda." Mary groaned. "She's gone."

"She is." Rhoda affirmed, uncertain as to how Mary felt about this, whether she was relieved or upset.

"Rhoda, is she really gone forever?" Mary looked up at her then.

"She's gone. For good. I spoke with her again." Peter appeared shyly in the doorway. "She won't be pursuing the court case against Mary."

"Oh, Peter." Rhoda gasped, "Peter, thank you!" Rhoda sobbed.

Peter nodded. "It was the least I could do." He eyed the baby there in Rhoda's arms.

"Do you want…do you want to hold her?" Rhoda asked, knowing he deserved at least that for all he had just done for them.

He nodded and took Morgen into his arms, looking down at her with such love and admiration.

Rhoda turned back to Mary, sitting atop the bed, taking her hands in her own. "Mary, did you hear that? She's dropping the suit. Morgen is ours."

Mary nodded blurrily, looking exhausted and deflated then. She reached out, reaching for Rhoda to come closer to her. Rhoda moved into her arms, wrapping her own about Mary, pressing a kiss to her cheek before holding her tight, running soothing circles over her back. "You did so well, kid. So well. I'm so proud of you." She pressed a kiss to Mary's ear, whispering, "I love you, so much."

"I wish you could have been here." Mary whispered back.

The duo sat up, hands still entwined, looking to Peter who was distracted with the baby. He was looking at her so lovingly, with such deep affection. Rhoda found in his gaze that perhaps she could like him. He had helped create this perfect little creature after all. He looked up, a silly smile playing on his face, deliriously happy.

"Thank you, Peter." Mary smiled at him.

He smiled back. "I can come over every day, can't I?"

"Of course." Rhoda nodded, smoothing her hand over the one she held in her own.

"You two really are in love, aren't you?" Peter's voice lowered as he eyed them there together.

Rhoda nodded, looking then to Mary. "I love her more than I'll ever be able to express."

"I feel the same way." Mary smiled.

"Then you deserve this." Peter handed the baby back to Mary who cradled the child in her arms. The child that was all her own, was made for her, for them, to raise and to love.

Rhoda knew it would be an adventure, knew that it would always be the three of them and Morgen, but she would have it no other way. As she peered down at Mary and the baby she felt extremely lucky and loved. And relieved. God, was she ever relieved. So relieved, in fact, that she could go for a huge egg and bacon breakfast.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The baby became an extension of Mary, who clung to Morgen with a passionate fury, as if someone still might take her. It was only Rhoda who was allowed, in those first few days and nights, to hold Morgen.

Morgen was a perfect baby, hardly fussy at all, as if she'd already taken on her mother's easy-going temperament. She cried only when she was wet or hungry. She slept between Mary and Rhoda in their bed despite the beautiful baby crib Rhoda had purchased. It was used for nap times during the day.

Rhoda brought home bags of baby girl clothes – frilly dresses and jumpers and one little outfit that was a play on what Mary herself might wear: a little mini skirt and sweater with a little beret. Morgen became Rhoda's little mannequin and the baby quite seemed to love her attention.

It took weeks for Mary to be ready to share the baby with the world. Rhoda could understand this after all that had transpired.

Ida flew in a month after the birth. Hazel put her up in her own house so she could give the girls their space, and for that Rhoda was eternally grateful. It was enough that Ida insisted on cooking for them every night she was there, offering her services in any way possible, so content she was with being there, with having a baby that was the closest thing to a granddaughter as she might ever get.

With Morgen curled up in her arms, Rhoda felt a sense of relief flood her. It was as if she could finally breathe after months of uncertainty. She had settled atop the couch as Mary and her mother cleaned up after dinner that evening, a contentment welling up inside of her as she peered down at a face that mirrored the woman she loved's.

"You know, Mary, you should have a baby shower. Morgen deserves a little party in her honor." Her ears perked up when she heard her mother proclaiming this to Mary.

"Ma," Rhoda sighed, "don't pressure Mary into that."

"No, Rhoda." Mary wiped at her hands, moving towards the couch to peer at the happily sleeping baby. "I think your mother's right. People want to meet her."

Rhoda glanced up at her wife, looking quizzically into happy brown eyes. God, the woman looked amazing again already. She was losing weight at record speed and Rhoda was quite certain she'd gained all of Mary's subtracted baby weight. How had she done that?! She was a witch, it was the only answer.

"You're sure?" Rhoda asked, wanting to make certain that Mary didn't just feel Ida's pressure – for she'd been hinting at just this sort of thing since she'd arrived.

Mary smiled and nodded. "I think so."

"Well then it's settled. We'll have a soiree in honor of our little Morgen." Ida clasped her hands together in delight and then laughed. "Just think if she'd used your last name, Rhoda! Morgen Morgenstern."

Rhoda rolled her eyes to the ceiling.

It was quite overwhelming, all of them there. Peter and Susie and Lou and Murray and his wife and Ted and Georgette and SueAnn and Hazel and Ida and Phyllis and Lars and Bess and even Mrs. Grant came. The only ones missing were Dottie and Walter. Rhoda wondered if Mary felt their absence. As they stood, momentarily, side-by-side in the kitchen she peered into her eyes in their stolen moment as people clamored about Morgen. But there was only happy, contentment in Mary's bright, shinning eyes. She winked at Rhoda and turned to speak with Georgette who complimented her tiny figure. "How'd you do it, Mary? You look like you never even had a baby in the first place."

"Heya Rhoda," Murray appeared at her side.

Rhoda turned to smile at him and accept a hug. "Hi Murray. I'm so glad you could make it."

"Of course! Wouldn't miss it for the world. Hey, Lou brought cigars and we figured that, well since you're with Mary and all, we thought you might like to join us."

Rhoda laughed, having not smoked a cigar since Harrison Reynolds at art school had brought back some Cuban cigars and passed them around to all the guys at a party in the guy's city dorms and she'd been interested in him and so she'd decided to give it a try and had found she didn't hate them. "Sure, Murray."

Rhoda moved to Mary, letting her hand briefly rest on her hip. Mary turned and smiled at her. "The guys invited me out for a cigar."

Mary shook her head and laughed. "See if you get a kiss later."

"Oh, I think we shall see that I do." Rhoda winked and followed the men outside for a celebratory smoke.

It was with Peter that she sat upon Hazel's back porch with. The two puffed at their cigars, speaking of how good Morgen was, how beautiful she was, how lucky they were to know Mary.

Rhoda sat back and blew a cloud of smoke into the crisp winter air. One question tugged at her, as she sat here so near to the man she had once hated and now found she rather liked. "How'd yo do it? How'd you convince Dottie?"

"She's a real trip, isn't she?" Peter laughed.

"Yeah, she is." Rhoda sighed.

"I told her that Mary deserved the baby and that if she tried to win a case based on the two of you together I'd disprove it and marry Mary. And if that didn't work I'd petition for custody and then allow Mary to have Morgen." Peter shrugged.

Rhoda stared at him with wide-eyes. "Peter, I...I don't know what to say."

"I didn't like it at first, the idea of someone else raising my kid, but...after our conversation I just knew it wouldn't have worked."

"You know you're always welcome to see her."

"I know." Peter smiled. "You know it's really odd, I never knew two women who fell in love. I'd heard about it, you know in dirty pictures, but never in real life. I thought it was weird, but if I think about it Mary was always talking about you. Always going on and on about her friend Rhoda and what Rhoda would say or what Rhoda would do. I guess I should've known it then."

Rhoda grinned, "she really talked about me that much? Really?"

Peter nodded. "You two are meant to be together."

Rhoda smiled wider, if at all possible. "You know I might have her heart but I think I can finally see what she saw in you. I couldn't ask for a better man to share a child with."

"Yeah?" Peter looked a little bashful then, running a hand through his hair to mask his embarrassed smile.

"Yeah." Rhoda struck out her hand and Peter took it. "To many more successful years of co-parenting."

"You got it, kid." Peter laughed.

"No, no. You've gotta give me 'kid'. 'Kid' is my word." Rhoda stared sternly at him.

Peter stared at her, his smile turning into a flummoxed expression.

The curl of a smile that appeared on Rhoda's lips, however, followed by the laugh that resonated inside her chest, told him she was only kidding and soon the duo were laughing together.

"What were you and Peter talking about?" Mary inquired as the pair stood shoulder-to-shoulder in the kitchen, cleaning up after the party while Ida and Hazel played with Morgen in the sitting area. "You seemed to be having a hilarious conversation."

"Jealous, Richards?"

"Ha! Not in a million years."

"What, you don't think I'm good enough for Peter?"

"Oh, you." Mary nudged her with her hip, her perfect little hip that seemed almost smaller than it had before her pregnancy. How was that even possible?

"Oh, we were just colluding over Morgen." Rhoda explained.

"Well, I'm certainly glad to see you two getting along. I'd hate for you to hate one another, which I could understand, I really could."

"Nah, kid. I don't hate him. Maybe I'm a little jealous – yes, I'm admitting it – I'm jealous because he got you knocked up and I...well I couldn't even if I wanted to." Rhoda intently rubbed at an invisible spot on the dish before her.

She felt Mary's hand cover her own, stilling her motions. "You know, I consider her as much yours as mine. And I certainly wish she were."

"I know, Mare." Rhoda patted Mary's hand, turning to glance over her shoulder. Ida was rocking Morgen in her arms as Hazel collected up leftover plates and cups. How lucky they were to have such wonderful women who loved and supported them. "Heya, Mary?" Rhoda turned back to her.

"Yeah?"

"You're okay...I mean...Dottie..."

Mary flinched a little, covering it up by swiping the back of her wrist over her forehead. "Yeah, sure. She doesn't want to be in our lives, so she won't be." Mary shrugged.

"Mary, I'm going to put Morgen down. She's out like a light." Ida appeared at Mary's side, staring contentedly down at the little bundle in her arms.

"Yes, thank you, Mrs. Morgen – Id – Mama." Mary squeaked out.

Ida grinned at her approvingly, patted her on the cheek, and then stepped away to put Morgen to bed.

"I never did like calling her that." Mary sighed, Rhoda laughing.

"Are you sure you don't want me to finish cleaning up?" Hazel appeared then with an armload of plates and cups.

"Oh no, Hazel! You've been a saint. We'll take it from here." Mary shook her head.

"If you insist. Ida and I have a movie to catch."

"You're taking my Ma out?" Rhoda turned, a bemused look playing on her lips. "Does Pop know?"

Hazel turned a deep shade of crimson. "No, no...nothing like that..."

Rhoda burst out laughing. "Be careful, she might fall for you! She always loves to one-up me."

Hazel looked none to amused.

"Well, we better get going before we miss the show and have to go to the late show. I'll most definitely fall asleep if we go to the late show." Ida appeared from their bedroom.

Hazel fixed her blazer jacket, a little flustered as she nodded and followed Ida out of the carriage house.

"Rhoda!" Mary swatted her with a dish towel.

"What?!" Rhoda burst into a fit of laughter. "I couldn't help it!"

"You better apologize to her tomorrow." Mary didn't look too pleased with her.

"Oh, Mare. Mary, I will. I was only kidding." Rhoda moved forwards and wrapped her arms about Mary who half-heartedly tried to push her away. "Won't you forgive me?"

Mary calmed in her embrace, her fingers trailing through Rhoda's hair. "I suppose I could try to forgive you."

"Yeah?" Rhoda gently pressed her lips to Mary's, her arms moving about her to cup her backside. "You will?" She pressed another little kiss to Mary's cheek.

"Well if you don't...don't stop doing...that, I'll – uh – I'll have to forgive you."

"Hey, Morgen's asleep...we probably have a good thirty more minutes before she wakes up for her dinner."

"Oh yeah?" Mary's head was tilted back then, Rhoda's lips on her pulse-point, pressing teasing, taunting kisses there.

"Yeah, and you look like you need to sit down."

"Do I?" Mary whimpered.

"Uh huh." Rhoda kissed the crook of her neck.

"Oh, Rhoda. I love ya."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"You go right on up to your room and get changed this instant, Morgen Faye!"

"No, Ma! I'm not going!" Morgen crossed her long, lean arms over her chest and glowered at Rhoda. When had she grown so tall and willowy like her mother? Defiant and demanding and insistent like Rhoda? The teen was a beautiful spectacle to behold but infuriating, for the duo found themselves at the foot of the stairs in a stand-off.

"If I'm going then you're certainly going! Now go get changed before your mother gets home and finds you're not ready." Rhoda held her ground. "You know how her parents are about punctuality." Rhoda pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling the migraine already gathering about her eyes before they'd even gotten to the Richards' home. Rhoda felt quite differently now about them than she once had. How happy she'd been when Mary and her mother had reconciled around Morgen's tenth birthday. How happy she'd been that they had actually asked Mary and Morgen over for dinner once a week...but then Rhoda had gone and gotten herself invited. Sure, she'd been a little hurt that the Richards had not wanted her to be present at first, but as their attitude warmed and thawed towards her, and they decided to extend the invitation to her, she'd found herself roped in. Now she dreaded it as much as Morgen, yet here they were.

"I want to go see a movie with Charlotte." Morgen insisted.

"Absolutely not! You know how important this is to your mother, to your grandmother. You'll just have to go to a movie with Charlotte tomorrow."

"But I don't want to!" Morgen sneered.

"Kid, come on! Give me a break! We gotta go!"

"No." Morgen spat off, her head of sandy blonde hair swirling as she shook her head.

"Morgen," Rhoda knew she needed to reason with her if they were going to get anywhere with this. "I'll give you money for a movie and ice cream afterwards if you just go get changed. What's the big deal anyway?"

Morgen looked down at the ground, staring down at her jean clad, skinny legs. God, the girl was just like her mother. Not an ounce of fat on her. Her expression turned down, biting her lip a little. "I don't want to go because I don't like how they are with you." She whispered shyly then.

Rhoda felt her frustration turn into a giant swelling of her heart. "Oh, hey, kid. You ain't gotta feel sorry for me. Hey," Rhoda stepped forward and wrapped her arm about Morgen, the duo settling down on the steps together. "I know how it seems, but I've known your grandparents for a very long time and it hasn't been easy for them. You know, Dottie used to really like me a whole lot."

"Yeah?" Morgen looked up.

"Yeah, and I liked...like her too. They're good people, they just don't always agree with how we raised you."

"But I love how you raised me. I love having you and mom and dad." Morgen insisted.

"I know, I think you've been very lucky. But it's not how they would have wanted it to be and I think they've always blamed me a little bit. But you know that they love you and just want what's best for you." Rhoda smoothed her hand over Morgen's back.

"They shouldn't hate you." Morgen sighed, picking at a fleck of dirt on her arm. She was such a tomboy, always racing through the park after school with her group of friends. Always showing up dirt stained and flushed.

"They don't hate me." Rhoda laughed.

"It sure seems like it sometimes."

"I know, kid. But they don't. Listen, I'll ask mom if we can get ice cream after dinner if you promise to get changed right now."

Morgen nodded and buried her face in Rhoda's chest, hugging her tightly. "I love you, Ma!"

"Love you, too. Now go get changed." Rhoda dragged herself up and pulled Morgen with her, swatting playfully at her to get up the stairs to change. Morgen obeyed this time.

Rhoda smiled, turning to find Mary standing in the sitting room doorway with an appreciative smile on her lips. "She's getting smarter and smarter every day." Mary sighed.

"Takes after her mother, I guess." Rhoda stepped forward and fell into Mary's embrace, kissing her hello.

"You're really great with her, you know."

"Not always. I think I lied to her a little. Your parents definitely hate me." Rhoda winked.

"They do not hate you." Mary sighed.

Rhoda shrugged and moved to check that she had her purse and all that she needed together. "I promised her we'd get ice cream after."

"I suppose we can do that." Mary sorted through the mail that had come that day.

"You're still good on our little promise afterwards, aren't you?" Rhoda held up her compact to check her lipstick.

Mary looked up at her with that silly little smile. "You betcha. Certainly looking forward to it after this week." Mary sighed, having moved up to program director at WJM. And with this promotion her job had expanded and exploded and she was often not even home for dinner.

"What are you looking forward to? Certainly not dinner with your parents." Morgen appeared in the little blue dress and matching bow in her hair that Rhoda had picked out for her a few weeks ago. The girl hated shopping. How did she hate shopping?

"Uh, oh...oh...uh, ice cream. After. Of course." Mary flushed and Rhoda chuckled under her breath to herself.

"Well, let's get this over with." Morgen sighed as Rhoda popped an Aspirin and Mary checked herself over in the mirror. God, the woman had scarcely changed in the fourteen years they had been together.

Mary caught her gazing. Her eyes sparkled with the hint of what would come later. Rhoda felt herself flush, looking away to straighten herself up. Mary's parents always set her on edge, made her second guess everything.

Her eyes caught a picture on the fireplace as she turned. Those kind, smiling, hazel eyes peered out at her from the frame. She looked as youthful as they had ever known her, standing right outside by the giant oak tree in the back. Morgen, all of two, was wrapped about her leg. If only Hazel had been Mary's mother then perhaps Rhoda would not be dreading this dinner so much. Though she realized family was what you made it. Hazel had been so much a part of their family. She still existed, was felt all about inside of the walls she'd left for them to inhabit.

"Heya, space cadet. We'd better go." Mary placed her hand at the small of Rhoda's back.

Rhoda nodded, following Mary and Morgen to the dreaded dinner.

Rhoda thanked whichever God had ordained the night go by uneventfully. Dottie kept mostly to herself, inquiring after Morgen's classes, asking about Mary's job, even inquiring politely about Rhoda's. Walter remained his contentedly quiet self.

They made it out unscathed and to the local ice cream parlor in record time.

Now that Morgen was past the sugar high phase and passed out asleep in her bedroom, Mary and Rhoda were left to themselves. Mary was filling the bathtub when Rhoda rounded the corner into their bathroom. Mary had slipped into her favorite silky black bathrobe, the one that clung in just the right places. She glanced up as Rhoda entered, a sleepy contented smile on her full lips.

"We're bathing together tonight, Richards?" Rhoda let her hands fall to rest on Mary's hips.

Mary leaned in to kiss her. "Uh hmm," she hummed, her wine and ice cream flavored kisses pulling Rhoda in closer. Rhoda's hands snaked their way inside of Mary's robe, delighting in the warmth and softness of her. "I've missed you all week."

"Me, too, kid. I'm gonna have to call and complain to that boss of yours, tell her that she's working you too hard." Rhoda grinned.

"I'm sure she'll take that under advisement." Mary winked, fingers moving to undo the zipper on Rhoda's pants.

"You know, it's really unfair, kid. You ate nearly twice as much ice cream as I did and yet I seem to have gained twice the weight." Rhoda huffed as she helped Mary undress her.

"Oh, Rhoda." Mary sighed, undeterred in her seduction. "Would you give it a rest? You're perfect. Really." Mary insisted as she pulled Rhoda's shirt over her head.

"You're just saying that because you're stuck with me." Rhoda laughed as soon as her head was clear of clothing.

"Shut up and get in that tub." Mary pointed, a not so nice look crossing her features.

"Yes, ma'am." Rhoda removed her bra and slid into the warm, bubbly bath.

"Good, now…" Mary removed her robe in strip tease fashion and Rhoda bit her lip. "There will be no more fat talk tonight. You've had your two minutes and now I'm going to enjoy every last inch of you. You hear me?" Mary stepped one foot into the tub followed by the next, lowering herself down between Rhoda's legs.

"Loud and clear." Rhoda smiled as their bodies touched, made contact beneath the watery surface.

 **Thank you to all who have been reading along. I hope this was a satisfactory jaunt for our wonderful ladies. I really enjoyed writing this and am pleased that many of you have also enjoyed reading it. So happy that there are still so many wonderful MTM fans out there! You're all wonderful. Thank you, thank you, thank you!**


End file.
